Shin Sekai White Devil: Way back to humanity
by SnipeBen
Summary: "Titanrage Benjamin, White Devil, Shiroi Akuma. Beaucoup de titres pour un passé tumultueux et un démon dans le crâne. Il a fait presque tout, il a vu beaucoup et pourtant, c'est chez les pirates qu'il décide de poser ses bagages d'éternel voyageur. Il trouve enfin une famille qui l'accepte tel quel et qui lui permette de réapprendre à devenir humain". Fem!Haruta
1. Rencontre avec un auteur

**Salutations, ami(e)s lecteur et lectrices ! Ceci est le retour de notre démon préféré depuis le cataclysme qu'il à engendré.**

 **De vous à moi, je me sentais le besoin de reprendre l'histoire sur une base plus solide. SSWD: return of a living Chaos était vraiment ce que son titre indiquait: un chaos autant dans la trame que dans mon personnage de Benjamin Titanrage.**

 **Aussi ais-je décider de reprendre ici plus sereinement, avec plus de calme et un vrai fil narrateur (et surtout moins de cliffangers foireux ...). J'espère que le passage de Return of a Living Chaos à cette histoire se passera bien pour vous, mais il fallait que je fasse un peu un "reboot".**

 **Ce que vous allez lire est une chose que je vois très rarement dans les fanfics. Certains tentent de faire apparaître le véritable maitre de leur histoire à leurs protagonistes, mais que ce passerait il si le personnage rencontrait vraiment l'auteur ?**

 **Je ne vous laisse pas patienter comme des loutres alcooliques en manque de Whisky, bonne lecture et à la prochaine ^^**

 **PS de lecture : Ce chapitre présente quelques informations sur Ben (avec ma sauce dangereusement folle) et n'est pas nécessaire pour suivre la nouvelle série du White Devil. Si vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre, vous pouvez passer sans soucis au chapitre suivant**

* * *

-Où suis-je ? S'interrogea une voix, sa question résonnant a l'infini sans jamais avoir de réponse.

Tout était blanc, une unique onde blanche que même ses yeux fermés ne pouvait cacher.

...ses yeux fermés ? Mais ils n'étaient pas fermés ! Pas plus qu'il n'avait de paupières !

Comprenant avec stupeur cette révélation, l'âme tenta de se redresser mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il voyait, percevait, comprenait des voix sans jamais les repérer.

Un son lui parvint cependant, un ricanement amusé par-dessus des claquements, comme si deux roches s'entrechoquaient.

-Enfin réveillé ? Interrogea la première voix, alors que la seconde présence soufflait froidement de lassitude.

-Il est le fruit de ton esprit, tu pouvais le ramener sans recourir a moi ... et puis, lui expliquer ce qu'il fait ici ...

-Mais il devait rencontrer Celle a qui il a offert tant de ses services jusqu'à présent, voyons ! S'exclama la première voix avec un petit ton amusé. Mais tu as raison ...

Il sentit son corps se faire soulever, ce qui était son corps tout du moins. Car il s'en aperçut en se levant, mais son corps entier était transparent ! Chaque détail y figurait, de la longueur de ses cheveux jusqu'à l'absence de main gauche, mais aucun muscle, chair, organes qu'il ne pouvait ressentir. Il n'était plus que sens, et cela le déboussola totalement.

-Je peux te comprendre, j'ai eu cette sensation la première fois que je me sui perdu dans mon esprit ... dit avec une voix rassurante celle qui autrefois ricanait joyeusement.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, la vingtaine au bas mot, grand comme Ace et ses frères, dont le physique puissant ne laissait pas supposer qu'il pouvait le faire bouger sans lever le petit doigt. A ses côtés se tenait une personne d'environ 2 mètres de haut, entièrement dissimulée sous une cape d'ombre sauf une mince partie de son visage, laissant filtrer une peau extrêmement pale sur un visage squelettique.

Son âme fut déposée sur le sol, debout face aux deux autres, alors que la table de pierre blanche sur laquelle il était allonger s'évaporait comme de la brume.

-Je suis content de te revoir, Benjamin. Depuis le temps que je t'ai laisser libre, je suis content de voir comment tu as grandit.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire et, sans regarder, bascula en arrière dans un fauteuil de cuir noir qui venait d'apparaitre de nulle part. La personne sous sa cape d'ombre s'assit à son tour sur un fauteuil étrange composé de squelettes aggloméré artistiquement, tandis que l'âme prit place dans un fauteuil classique.

-Ton style est toujours de mauvais goût ... maugréa d'une voix froide la personne encapuchonnée.

-Et moi qui pensait te faire plaisir ... choisis donc, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en empêcher de toute façon. Maugréa a son tour le jeune homme.

Définitivement, Benjamin n'y comprenait plus rien: quel était cet endroit ? Qui étaient-ils ? Où était passer Augus et Nyarlathotep ? Et surtout, qu'était-il advenu des Shirohiges ?

-Tu es ici dans MON esprit, Benjamin. Lui répondit le jeune homme dont les cheveux prenaient lentement une teinte brune, sa peau dérivant vers un blanc bronzé plus visible dans l'immensité blanche. Et je pense que te redonner un corps sera plus pratique pour communiquer.

D'un claquement de doigt, le corps de Benjamin se mit à brunir, sa peau à s'épaissir, ses canines à pousser grandement et son dos à devenir encore plus large qu'avant.

Il était devenu quelqu'un de fort, très puissant, plus puissant même qu'un humain classique.

-Ah, autant pour moi, ça c'est un orc.

Nouveau claquement de doigt et Benjamin se sentit pousser ses bras comme de longues pattes, son dos s'allongeant en même temps que son cou jusqu'à une taille démesurée.

-Eh, non, ca c'est une girafe... Marmonna le transformiste, alors que l'autre personne soupirait bruyamment.

-C'est un diplodocus, idiot. Rends lui sa vraie forme plutôt que de jouer avec.

-Mais euh ... t'es pas drôle ... bougonna l'homme en faisant la moue.

Dans quelle clique de dégénéré était-il encore tomber ?

Nouveau claquement de doigt et finalement, son corps ainsi que toutes ses forces lui revinrent, son corps n'ayant visiblement pas changer d'un pouce, si ce n'est la nouvelle main gauche qu'il avait.

-Bon, puisque Madame ici présente ne veut pas me laisser m'amuser, on va commencer a répondre aux questions ...

-Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fini par t'aimer, toi et ton esprit incontrôlable ... soupira la forme encapuchonnée alors que son camarade venait ravir ses lèvres sous sa capuche.

Ils s'échangèrent un baiser passionné, ignorant totalement Benjamin qui haussa un sourcil d'hésitation en posant son menton dans sa main, avant de reprendre leur position initiale.

-C'est justement mon esprit incontrôlable que tu aime, ma douce ... bon, où en étions nous ?

-Tu comptais répondre a mes questions, et voici ma première: qui êtes-vous, toi et ton ... amante ?

L'homme eut un sourire avant de se téléporter face à lui, surprenant Benjamin qui le sentait dans sa zone de danger.

-Mais voyons, je suis toi, mon gars ! S'exclama l'inconnu en faisant un air surprit. Et ceci est mon esprit, où tout peut exister en même temps !

C'était clair, il comprenait de moins en moins le but de cet endroit. On dirait ce qui était son esprit, mais avec son ... incarnation complètement folle lâchée a l'intérieur.

-Disons plutôt que tu es un personnage que moi, Ben, j'ai décider de créer pour compléter un univers.

-...

Un instant de flottement passa avant que la forme encapuchonnée ne décide a se lever et s'installer à coté des deux hommes.

-Pour faire simple, il est Benjamin. tu es aussi Benjamin, mais celui conçu pour s'acclimater à un certain monde.

Le Ben spirituel se massa les yeux et souffla un coup. Il avait définitivement du mal à comprendre le sens de cette discussion

-Donc, je suis le toi de mon monde, c'est ça ? Interrogea-t'il avec doute.

-Le moi de ton monde, ou moi dans un autre monde que le mien: tel est la question. Répondit le brun avec un air mystérieux. Qui est le vrai: celui qui t'a créer dans ce monde que tu crois tien, ou la projection de ce moi dans un univers que je voudrais voir ?

Il marqua une pause, semblant peser le pour et le contre, alors que la forme encapuchonnée venait poser une main squelettique sur l'épaule de Benjamin.

-Laisse-le donc à ces questions, il en a tout le temps des dizaines tout aussi improbables. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire froid se voulant rassurant. Mais cet esprit indomptable et curieux a beaucoup d'avantage comme de défaut ...

Elle sortit ses maigres mains de sous sa cape et agrippa les pans de sa capuche, la retirant lentement.

-Après tout, ce n'est pas n'importe quel esprit impossible à incarner dans un monde qui peut réussir a impressionner la Mort ...

Elle laissa tomber la capuche, faisant s'ouvrir grand les yeux de Benjamin: ses cheveux était d'un blanc éclatant, ses yeux d'un vert clair envoutant avec une croix noire en son centre, sa peau pâle reflétant son aspect squelettique et pourtant pleinement vivante. Elle était l'incarnation d'une vie qui s'éteint sans jamais disparaitre, une chose qui survit à la disparition de ses fonctions basiques et vit par-delà.

-Tu es dans un esprit où des centaines, des milliers d'univers se rencontrent, forment un tout et plus encore. Par exemple, regarde autour de toi ...

Ben lui obéit inconsciemment, observant les figures qui venaient d'apparaitre autour de lui, l'observant avec calme. L'une d'elle avait les cheveux blonds longs, une robe brune avec des reflets d'écaille de dragons, un bras entièrement bleue ciel débordant de puissance et qui affichait un petit sourire sous une capuche aux oreilles pointues. Derrière lui se tenait deux autres personnes, un grand homme aux cheveux bruns bien coiffés sous une capuche au oreilles cette fois sur le côté, son visage sage coupé par un sourire fatigué qu'expliquait sans doute le bras qui lui manquait sous sa robe blanche et brune. Le deuxième était un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds sous un chapeau similaire à celui devant lui, mais aux vêtements d'une vive couleur bleue.

Ainsi, tout autour de lui, il voyait des formes, lointaines ou non, qui le regardait toujours avec un calme a la fois rassurant et oppressant. Des centaines de personnages, tous lui étant plus inconnus les uns que les autres: un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun avec des lunettes rondes, une jeune brune et un petit roux. Un homme d'âge avancé aux cheveux gris qui s'appuyait sur un bâton a pommeau d'oiseau. Même de grands et puissants dragons volaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Puis advint finalement ceux qu'il avait toujours connu jusqu'à présent: Vicento, son air mauvais toujours présent, Ace et Marco, Luffy, Sabo, Barbe Blanche-senshô et aussi Sophia et Haruta.

Maintenant qu'il les avait si proche l'une de l'autre, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait fini par l'aimer aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait fait. Il sentit un pincement dans son cœur en repensant à ses amis et à sa mort douloureuse face à Nyarlathotep, aussi il ne fit pas attention à l'autre lui qui se téléportait auprès d'eux.

-Tout ceux que tu vois là, devant, sont les créations de mon esprit pour écrire "mon" histoire dans d'autres univers que le mien. Je n'ai plus la satisfaction que je pourrais trouver dans le mien, aussi je m'imagine dans d'autres...

Il désigna d'un large mouvement de bras ses 'enfants', qui lui renvoyèrent tous un salut respectueux d'un même mouvement. Tous ceux derrière eux sourirent à leur tour, comme s'ils semblaient conscient de ce qui les entourait et l'appréciait alors qu'ils les rejoignaient.

-Tous, d'une certaine façon, sont mes enfants. Et par dessus-tout, j'écoute leurs conseils et leurs avis pour former le mien. Dit-il avec un air théâtral et néanmoins sérieux

-Et moi, je suis un de tes fils ? Possède-tu toi aussi des pouvoirs comme Ace, ce bras magique bleue ou les tatouages d'Augus ? Interrogea un Benjamin plus que perdu par les événements et donc inconscient de ses questions.

Ben eut un vague sourire et retira son tee-shirt d'un claquement de doigt, dévoilant sa poitrine musclée sur laquelle se baladaient des dizaines de tatouages, partant de ses mains jusqu'à son ventre, au-delà et même jusqu'à sa tête. Ils n'étaient pas rouges, comme ceux d'Augus, non. Ceux-là étaient de toutes les couleurs à la fois: vert, bleu, rouge, mauve, orange, noirs, toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables.

-Je n'ai pas de pouvoir permettant d'agir sur mon monde physique, mais je dispose d'un autre pouvoir. Un que j'ai transmit à chacun de mes incarnations...

Il désigna la tête de Benjamin, puis l'ensemble de son domaine blanc qui devint immédiatement une pleine fertile proche de la mer. Le vent marin passant dans les herbes fraiches vint frapper les sens de Benjamin de plein fouet, lui faisant arracher une larme de nostalgie et un petit tremblement de satisfaction.

-Vous avez la capacité de penser par vous-même, de concevoir votre monde mental et physique selon votre choix. Il faut cependant distinguer que je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner tout les pouvoirs pour ca.

-Ah bon, et pourquoi ? Questionna Benjamin alors que le reste des personnes vaquaient à leurs occupations, les premiers qu'il ait vu s'approchant lentement.

-Un trop grand pouvoir ... commença le jeune garçon blond

-Un savoir qui ne s'efface jamais ... continua l'homme brun à ses côtés.

-Une foi aveugle ... reprit le petit garçon roux.

-Un manque de jugement ... intervint la jeune fille brune.

-Le sacrifice de soi pour son pouvoir ... rajouta le jeune garçon brun.

-Aucun ne doivent être pris à la légère, car ... continua l'homme agé aux cheveux gris en plantant son bâton dans la terre.

-... mal maitrisés, tous ou un peuvent mener n'importe qui à sa perte. Conclurent tous ensemble les rassemblés.

-L'Eliacube m'a fait miroiter de réunir notre famille, pour qu'enfin je sois libérer de voir ma mort encore et toujours. ... dit l'homme brun qui portait une robe blanche.

-Les Dofus ont créer un peuple que je n'ai pas su diriger, et ne me permettant pas de préparer la venue des vrais. Continua le blond garçon.

-Nous croyons tous aveuglément en Dumbledore, et nous avons tous perdu pied lorsqu'il est mort ... reprit a son tour le jeune roux.

-ma connaissance n'a pas toujours été utile pour nous sauver quand il le fallait ...

-J'ai affronter un fou qui à vendu son humanité et son pouvoir à une Légion de démons qu'il pensait contrôler.

Les deux chefs de file s'avancèrent et joignirent leur mains sur le cœur de Ben. Ce dernier sentit une chaleur le gagner, alors que des milliers d'informations lui parvenaient à propos d'un monde de magiciens et de démons, et un au 12 peuples vivants joyeusement leur vies.

-Tous ont affronter et comprit qu'un trop grand pouvoir représentait un danger. Aussi, à toi de comprendre et de faire un choix...

Et ils s'en allèrent comme ils étaient venus, avec calme et sérénité. L'homme fou se tourna alors vers Benjamin et lui dit d'une voix rassurante.

-C'est ainsi que je pense toute chose: il faut sacrifier pour y parvenir, mais seulement sacrifier des efforts et des essais. Jamais plus.

-Je ... crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire ... Mais, où sont ceux de mon monde ?

-Ils y sont toujours, le seul qui ait brisé la frontière entre le fictif et l'auteur dans ton univers, c'est toi. Toi qui as beaucoup de pouvoir pour un humain, mais qui a préférer mourir pour sauver sa famille que d'en abuser.

Benjamin se tourna vers l'horizon, son âme se perdant à l'infini sans jamais parvenir à associer une idée cohérente. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, deux idées germes finalement et ne prennent toute la place.

-Tu es mon auteur, et je suis le fils de ton esprit. Père, peux-tu me renvoyer dans mon monde ?

-De toi à moi, le veux-tu vraiment ? Tout ceux que mon esprit à créer ont pu trouver ici la paix qu'ils n'ont pas encore dans leur mondes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux retrouver là-bas ?

Benjamin eut un petit sourire, sourire qui s'étendit au visage de la Mort et de l'autre Ben. Il s'agenouilla pour poser le genou a terre, sentant deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Il doit faire attention à sa copine, mon gars ! S'exclama une voix que Benjamin ne reconnut que trop bien.

Il se retourna et le vit: corps de guerrier, teint basané, les cheveux blancs hirsutes et son pantalon de toile toujours immaculé, affichant un grand sourire.

-Tu pense pas que j'allais te laisser là-bas mon coco ! Je dois encore ramener Ashura et tabasser l'autre con, tu va pas me laisse là ?!

Ben eut un sourire et se retourna pour donner une tape sur l'épaule du nouveau venu. Le teint brun et les cheveux hirsutes de son ancien compagnons étaient reconnaissables entre mille dans cet infinie blancheur.

-Augus, vieille canaille, comment veux-tu que je puisse partir tranquillement en sachant que tu feras n'importe quoi pendant ce temps ? Questionna Benjamin avec un très grand sourire

-Hey ! Je suis pas aussi imbuvable que ça, sinon le vieux aurait pas tenu longtemps avant de te balancer par dessus bord ! Lui répondit Augus avec le même sourire.

La Mort eut un petit rire froid, et l'autre Ben un grand rire qui résonna dans le vide de l'esprit. S'il avait pu se tordre de rire, ça aurait été encore plus hilarant mais bon, fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties, oh !

-Ah la la, ce démon est juste génial ! J'ai vraiment bien fait de te confier ma création. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu pu rejoindre le reste de son âme ?

-Je suis un bon démon, Créateur. Et au moins, je sais faire preuve d'ingéniosité quand je le veux. Ricana Augus avec un air fier

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? L'interrogea Ben en levant ses yeux vers le démon, Ashura soupirant à l'écart.

-J'ai laisser une petite demande à Barbe Blanche pour ton enterrement. Si tout se passe bien, il devrait y avoir un moyen de revenir dans ton monde et ils ne l'auront même pas compris

-USO ?! S'exclama Ben totalement surprit.

L'autre Ben était plié en deux de rire, se roulant par terre de la situation géniale qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La Mort, elle, retenait un soupir de lassitude.

-Ce que les démons peuvent être pénibles à jouer avec mon travail ...

-Mais si c'est pour continuer l'histoire, tu peux faire une exception, non ? Demanda le Ben adolescent avec des yeux de chiots empruntés visiblement à Ace.

-Hai hai, finit ton travail, il faut réguler l'histoire de ton "fils" ... maugréa la Mort en faisant apparaitre une grande table circulaire.

-Tu as raison, ma chère. Prenez place !

Tous s'assirent, sans exception, même Ashura et Augus du côté de Ben. Le garçon aux tatouages arc-en-ciels se tourna alors avec un air se voulant sérieux.

-Tu as dû le comprendre, Ben, tu va pouvoir réintégrer ton monde ...

Un profond sentiment de joie et de satisfaction le saisit à cet instant. Il allait enfin pouvoir retourner auprès de sa famille !

-...néanmoins, il serait assez inégal de te renvoyer avec ton plein potentiel. D'autant plus que ton portail est faible, Augus ?

-Tu semble vraiment capable de voir tout, Auteur. Dit Augus d'un ton plat, à l'opposé de son air provocateur habituel. Tu vois également qu'Ashura et moi devons rester dans le crâne de ce petit ?

-Oui je le vois. Répondit celui qu'ils appelaient l'Auteur, par égard pour la logique des noms et pour le lecteur, d'un ton morne. Et pour cela, il devra perdre de son pouvoir.

-Je comprends, ce ne serait pas juste sinon ... je peux devenir un Yonkou ? Demanda Ben d'un air tout à fait innocent volé à Luffy.

-Non ! Lui répondirent tous en même temps les personnes autour de la table, lui arrachant une moue adorable.

-Aussi fou que son père ... soupira la Mort en se levant de son siège pour s'installer derrière lui, les mains osseuses sur les tempes. Nous allons décider quoi te retirer, je déciderais de quoi il sera fait.

Ben eut une mauvaise sensation, là, dans son crâne. Une impression d'une présence malsaine, froide mais pas méchante, juste incapable d'éprouver un remord à ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Nous disions que tes compétences, bien que très utiles pour le scénario, sont un peu trop nombreuses pour être logique. Énonça l'auteur d'une voix plate. Nous allons donc ôter deux-trois choses ...

Il prit une tablette de calepin sur laquelle il tapota, à la surprise de Ben, et qui afficha une liste longue comme le bras de choses dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas ...

-Donc, j'ai dû sélectionner quelques trucs pour te donner un retour crédible. Soyons potable, soyons sérieux autant que je puisse l'être avant de retrouver une idée saugrenue ...

Il afficha trois tableaux, tous déséquilibrés entre eux, et désigna le plus rempli:

-Tu as beaucoup de qualités, un peu trop même. Pour le monde où tu vis, tes capacités te rapproche d'un dieu. Hors, même avec un démon dans la tête, tu reste un humain.

-J'ai cru comprendre en affrontant Nyarla, merci ... maugréa Ben dans sa barbe naissante.

-Nous allons nous mettre d'accord: tu perd une bonne partie de ta puissance physique, les runes sanguimagiques, une partie de ton espérance de vie et la capacité de parler à 75% des animaux. On est d'accord ?

Ben eut un petit sourire suspicieux, que partagea Augus, mais finit par accepter. On ne pouvait savoir ce que pensait un démon, pas même un Auteur fou amant de la Mort.

-Bon, tu as sans doute plein de questions à te poser et encore plus à m'adresser, mais je pense pas que tu te souviendras de quoi que ce soit d'ici. Reprit le maitre des lieux avec le peu de sérieux dont il était capable

-Je garde la mémoire interdite, créateur. Répondit Augus en se moquant visiblement de lui. Je lui dirais presque rien, promis !

-Augus, je te serais gré de garder _tu-sais-quoi_ pour toi le temps que le scénario avance ... L'Armageddon à Déjà commencer avec votre action, ne le précipitons pas ... Dit l'Auteur en se grattant sa propre barbe mal rasée.

L'univers alentour disparut au profit d'une salle de restaurant où tous les esprits étaient présents et mangeaient entre eux, la table circulaire restant la seule non servie.

-C'est pour calmer l'ambiance, ne t'en fais pas ... Bref, où en étions-nous ? Demanda l'Auteur après avoir passé un costume certes court mais seyant.

-J'efface ces capacités et je vous laisserait le temps de préparer le portail avec Augus ... dit la Mort avant d'enfoncer ses longs doigts fins dans les tempes de l'âme de Benjamin.

Celui-ci n'eut aucune sensation de douleur, mais une très étrange sentiment qu'on jouait avec ses souvenirs, son corps ou ce qui en faisait office, et cela était peu agréable. Comme un voile froid qui se pose sur vous et qui vous empêchait de bouger comme vous vouliez sans vous blesser.

Puis, aussi soudainement que cette sensation était venue, elle s'en est allée. Partie, envolée, disparue entre les myriades de vide qu'il y avait maintenant dans son âme.

-Tu reviendras avec la force d'un quarantenaire, mais ton corps vieillira plus vite que la normale. Dit la Mort avec sa voix sans émotions. Mon travail est terminé, Augus, Ashura, voulez-vous bien m'aider ?

-Mais bien sûr, madame ! Lui dit Augus d'un ton enjôleur qui contrastait totalement avec son naturel peu délicat.

-Augus, ferme-là ou je t'étripe ... marmonna Ashura en suivant la Mort de mauvaise grâce, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

Il s'écoula un certain moment où l'Auteur, dont le titre lui simplifiait véritablement l'écriture, et Benjamin s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait vraiment, s'observant et se jugeant comme deux personnes communes alors que l'un avait les pouvoirs d'un dieu pour l'autre, ce dernier ne s'en faisant pourtant pas.

Puis, avec une rigueur religieuse, les deux hommes se levèrent alors que la table et les meubles disparaissaient au profit d'un bord de mer calme et paisible.

Les deux hommes, tout les deux bien habillés désormais, marchaient le long de la berge avec un calme serein coupé par le chant des mouettes et la brise marine dans leurs cheveux.

-Benjamin, je dois avouer une chose ... commença l'auteur sans s'arrêter. Tu es devenu un homme bon.

-Merci, je suppose ... Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de me dire cela, Père ? Interrogea le concerné sans s'arrêter lui non plus.

-Il est ... un art difficile de créer un être de son esprit ne possédant pas toutes les qualités que peut offrir l'univers. Dans mon monde, on nomme cela le Gary Sue ...

Il marqua une pause, laissant à son "enfant" le soin de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait comprendre de tout cela.

-Si je comprends le but de tes paroles, j'ai failli devenir un Gary Sue ? Questionna Ben avec un air curieux.

-Oui, et non ... je t'ai conçu pour être tel que je souhaiterais te voir et tu es devenu un Gary Sue. Cela n'est pas grave, bien au contraire ... seulement, il n'est pas commun dans l'univers où tu vis qu'un Gary Sue existe.

-Pardonne-moi, mais la moitié des gens que je connais posséde un pouvoir issu d'un fruit démoniaque. Moi-même, je vis avec Augus en moi depuis vingt ans ! Comment veux-tu que cela soit normal ?

-Je t'accorde ce point, néanmoins ils gardent des failles là où tu n'en possédais aucune, si ce n'est Augus lui-même. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'ai fait affronter Nyarlathotep ...

A la mention de Son nom, le Pharaon Noir surgit des eaux en une colossale créature abominable et sans aucun mot mortel pour le décrire sans mourir en essayant. Benjamin fut pris d'un intense sentiment de terreur, là où l'auteur tendit juste la main vers le Dieu Extérieur en un signe de salut.

-Nyarla, viens donc marcher avec nous, tu veux ?

Et aussi surprenant que ce soit, le monstre diminua de taille et finit pas sortir ses immondes tentacules de l'eau pour tenter d'attraper l'Auteur à la gorge, qui se contenta de parer les tentacules pour poser ses doigts sur le front de la créature.

-Mon univers est mien, mon esprit est le sien. Celui que l'on ne devrait pas nommer et qui n'existe pas, par ma main disparait. Incanta l'Auteur, faisant disparaitre le Dieu Extérieur comme s'il s'était agit d'un fétu de paille.

-Voici le principe d'un Gary Sue, et de pouvoir parler avec la majorité des animaux plus les runes sanguimagique récupérées à Agman-Durnok fait de toi un homme trop dangereux pour l'équilibre de ce monde.

-Ainsi, c'est pour cela que Dame Mort ma privé de la plupart de ses capacités ?

-Tout a fait, et j'en ai fait également pour la suite ... puis-je te poser une simple question, Benjamin ?

-Demandez-toujours, Père. Vous êtes l'Auteur de mon histoire, à vous de me la décrire ...

L'Auteur eut un sourire satisfait et stoppa sa marche devant l'entrée d'une grotte aux parois couvertes de pictogrammes étranges et néanmoins artistiques, gravés dans la pierre.

-Benjamin, quel est ton véritable objectif dans ton monde ... ?

-Je veux la paix pour tous, voyons. la paix pour les Shirohiges, la paix pour les mercenaires, la paix sous toute ces formes ...

-Il y a quelque chose que tu désire plus que tout au monde, Ben, et dont tu t'es toujours privé directement ou indirectement ...

L'homme eut un soupir fatigué devant le jeune adulte qui semblait beaucoup plus mature qu'il ne l'était et qu'il n'était censé être.

-Je veux pouvoir avoir une vraie famille, Père. Une que je n'aurais pas à voir mourir de mes mains ...

Il se mit à sangloter, tombant à genoux au sol en ressentant pour la première fois depuis des années la douleur de toutes ces disparitions : ses compagnons de souffrances dans les arènes, ses frères et sœurs gardiens d'Agman-Durnok et le prêtre qui l'y a accueillit, tout les Marines qu'il avait former et dont la plupart ne sont plus ...

Il avait tant investi dans ce monde et tant perdu de proche que son espoir de paix ne lui semblait plus qu'un lointain souvenir ...

-Raccroche-toi à se souvenir, fils. Et sache que quoi que tu finisse par penser, ton démon t'aidera à te ramener sur la voie ... marmonna l'auteur depuis une distance lointaine, ramenant l'âme de Ben en un seul morceau.

-Merci, Père ... de m'avoir permis d'être honnête avec moi-même ... dit Ben d'un ton emplit de reconnaissance.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ta belle n'a pas encore perdu l'espoir de te revoir un jour. Et qui sait, elle pourrait te donner ce que tu recherche ?

-Vous le savez mais vous ne me le direz pas, j'ai raison ?

-Pas plus que je ne le révélerait à ton démon. Ricana l'auteur en réponse à sa question et son sourire malicieux. Allez, file rejoindre tes démons, le portail doit être ouvert ...

-Quand nous reverrons-nous ? Demanda Ben en s'avançant dans le couloir infini qui débouchait sur une salle circulaire comme dans le temple de l'île tentaculaire.

-Pas avant la fin de cette histoire ... dit une voix perdue au lointain qui ne résonna que dans ses oreilles.

Sous ses yeux s'ouvraient un très grand portail rouge, maintenu en place par des copies conformes de la Mort réparties en pentagramme autour de l'ouverture, Augus et Ashura assit au centre en attendant le guerrier qui finissait sa discussion.

-Dépêche-toi, Ben. On a pas toute la journée ! S'énerva Augus, assit qu'il était fixé au sol.

-Hai hai, j'arrive Augustus. Mais pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Demanda Ben avant de regarder la Mort lui rendre son regard.

-Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est assit pour ouvrir ce portail, magne-toi !

Quoi ?! deux semaines ?! Mais ils n'avaient marché qu'une heure ou deux, tout au plus ! Comment cela était-il possible ?

-Le temps n'a pas le même écoulement dans votre cycle temporel et ici. Quand ce portail sera rouvert, vous renaitrez là où se portail vous guidera. Mais pour tout ceux qui vous ont connus, un mois et demi ce sera écoulé. Dit la Mort de son éternel ton froid.

-Je ne vais pas les faire attendre plus longtemps, dans ce cas. Veuillez nous ramener chez nous ,je vous en prie Dame Nocturne. Demanda Ben en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-En voilà un qui n'a pas oublier ses bonnes manières, lui au moins ... soupira la Mort avant que toutes ses copies ne posent leurs mains au sol.

-Eh, la Mort, tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gars aux bonnes ... pesta Augus avant d'être interrompu.

Le portail s'ouvrit et des flammes vertes envahirent les lieux, recouvrant les trois personnes et les engloutissant sauvagement.

Puis, quand le feu diminua, on ne découvrit nulle trace d'eux. Rien, pas une poussière, pas un simple résidu matériel, tout était lisse comme si cela n'avait jamais été utilisé.

-Tu t'épargne le nettoyage, Ben ... soupira la Mort en quittant le caveau.

* * *

Des millions de kilomètres de là, sur une petite île d'un océan réputé pour être le plus dangereux du monde, une petite lueur monta depuis l'îlot.

Puis une flamme, et un feu, et un immense brasier qui monta haut dans le ciel en une affreuse colonne vert avant de retomber brutalement au sol, devant une pierre de marbre blanc.

Sur cette pierre se tenait une antique claymore rayonnant encore de l'éclat vert pâle caractéristique des démons, une motte de terre visiblement fraichement entretenue devant elle avec deux bouquets de jonquilles et deux flambeaux de parts et d'autres de la stèle.

Ces flambeaux brulaient du feu vert ardent et illuminaient la nuit d'une ambiance angoissante, découvrant le devenir d'une apocalypse pour ce monde

Un homme immense et nu, à la peau brun pâle et aux cheveux tendant vers le gris blanc, et au visage inexpressif tourné vers le ciel.

Un corbeau vint se poser alors sur la stèle, croassant bruyamment et s'envola en relâchant une plume qui vint se poser sur la tête de l'homme dont les yeux s'ouvrirent alors.

Deux orbes ardents et jaunes, puissants comme des soleils, et avec lesquels apparurent un sourire

Un sourire, oh combien prompt à déchainer l'enfer ...


	2. Quand les morts se relèvent

Il se réveilla avec la pire sensation de gueule de bois qu'il ait jamais eu, comme si on venait de le tirer de sous une tonne de terre. Comment savoir où il était, il n'en avait étrangement aucune idée mais ne s'en inquiétait qu'à moitié. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était blanc, à perte de vue.

-Tu as enfin réussi à te réveiller ? Demanda une voix dans son dos qui le fit se retourner.

Devant lui se tenaient deux personnes: un grand colosse à la peau brune, aux muscles innombrables et à la chevelure blanche coiffée en piques, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile qui descendait jusqu'au dessus des pieds nus; et une femme à la peau étrangement pâle mais moins que ses cheveux blancs, et portant un kimono blanc.

-Pardon, mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'homme en les regardant d'un air perdu alors qu'ils le rejoignaient.

-Attends, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Questionna le colosse avec un air de profonde surprise.

-Non, mais vous me rappelez vaguement quelqu'un ...

Augus eut un soupir qui arracha un grognement de colère à la dame en kimono blanc.

-Quand je te dis que son corps m'est plus utile qu'à toi ! Grogna la femme avant de prendre son crâne sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, provoquant immédiatement une sensation de froid dans tout son corps.

Dans le monde matériel, le sol autour de la tombe et du corps se mit subitement à refroidir dangereusement jusqu'à ce que toute l'herbe soit couverte de givre. Le corps ne semblait pas du tout affecté, mais ses yeux prenaient une teinte noire et rouge effrayante.

-Ashura ! Tant qu'on à pas réussi à remettre la main sur le _Kitab_ et le reste de ton âme, on a besoin de lui ! Cria Augus en prenant à son tour le bras de la démone, projetant son pouvoir dans le flux de sa rivale.

La sensation de froid immense fut peu à peu remplacée par une de moiteur macabre, comme si on tentait de le réchauffer de l'intérieur sans y parvenir totalement.

Dans le monde réel, l'environnement autour du corps se stabilisait en une sensation similaire à celle de l'esprit de l'homme, formant une faible brume de peur.

Ashura fut forcée de retirer sa prise lorsqu'Augus insista sur sa poigne. Elle le toisa d'un regard noir auquel il répondit avec dédain.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ta forme actuelle ne mérite pas ma servitude. Pour le moment, toi et moi avons besoin de Ben et de son nouveau corps pour préparer le retour.

-Fais attention à toi, Augus ... menaça Ashura avec un doigt tendu vers lui. Tu cherche à jouer avec quelque chose qui te dépasse ... ne te met pas sur mon chemin ou tu le paieras.

-Le dieu de la guerre ne mourra pas tant que l'humain existera. Tu détruiras peut-être mon enveloppe pendant la guerre, mais pour le moment j'affronterais tout mes ennemis comme je l'ai toujours fait: avec le sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme brun avait observer le duel avec crainte et une forme de nostalgie à la mention des deux noms. Ils lui disaient quelque chose, mais il ne savait plus quoi.

-Gamin, t'es encore avec nous ? Demanda Augus en s'agenouillant devant lui encore au sol.

-On peut dire ça, je pense ... tenta-t'il comme réponse.

-T'as plus d'humour que l'ancien au moins. Attends 2 secondes ...

Il avança sa main vers son visage et l'homme eut un mouvement de recul rapide. Il était effrayé par l'apparence générale des deux démons, et encore plus par le vide qu'il y avait à perte de vue

-Je te veux pas de mal, je veux juste te rendre les souvenirs nécessaires ... ton très vieux passé est mort définitivement, mais toi, tu en aura suffisamment pour ce dont on à besoin.

D'abord sceptique, il s'avança à quatre pattes comme une bête sauvage vers le démon qui posa lentement sa main sur son visage.

-Désolé, ça va être un peu douloureux ... dit Augus avant de décharger une immense quantité d'informations dans sa tête.

Les infos tournaient à l'infini autour de lui, formant d'immenses courants de données qui n'avaient nulle part où aller. Où qu'il regarde, il voyait un homme brisé et fatigué, épuisé par ce qu'il à vécu et appris mais se relevant encore et toujours. Le flot de données apparut autour d'eux en une myriade de livres et de tableaux flottants dans l'immense espace blanc, provoquant un mal de tête considérable.

-Concentre-toi sur ton esprit, stoppe le flux des informations ... ordonna Augus d'une voix calme. Visualise de grandes bibliothèques, des armoires à perte de vue ...

Autour d'eux, des milliers de rayons vides se matérialisèrent à peu près de manière stable, et il tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête

-maintenant, essaie de ranger les données sans faire disparaitre les armoires...

Il s'exécuta avec une étrange facilité, comme s'il avait toujours su comment faire, et stocka les informations: le monde, les gens, les pouvoirs, la mer, ses proches pirates ...

Son nom ...

Il eut l'illumination à la lecture de son nom, et se releva terriblement digne de toute sa puissance. Les informations allèrent se ranger à une vitesse effrayante alors qu'il s'avançait vers les démons, son corps nu se recouvrant d'une robe de cérémonie blanche pure. Il stoppa leur querelle d'un mur brillant entre les deux, qui attira leurs regards sur lui.

-Bon retour parmi les vivants, Ben ... lui sourit Augus avec un air franchement satisfait de sa réussite

-Merci, Augus, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Répondit Ben avant de se tourner vers la démone. Ashura ...

Et contre toute attente, il fit une courbette de remerciement à la Dormeuse en robe pourpre, qui haussa un sourcil d'intérêt.

-Je te remercie d'avoir protéger mon monde de l'invasion de Nyarlathotep ... même si rester dans mon esprit ne va pas te plaire à la longue, je te remercie quand même ...

Ashura parut offensée qu'un humain la remercie d'avoir combattu un Dieu Extérieur pour les protéger. Elle n'était pas faite pour aider, elle voulait la place d'Azathoth !

-Ne parle plus jamais de ça, Humain. Ou je me chargerait de t'annihiler.

-J'attends la mort, mais pour maintenant, je m'appelle Benjamin Titanrage. Je connais ton nom mais pas ton rang, je te respecterait donc comme je le fais avec Augus: en allié avant d'être une amie.

-Je ne suis pas ton amie, stupide mortel. Pas plus qu'il ne devrait l'être ... répondit Ashura d'un ton froid en regardant Augus qui avait l'aire de s'en foutre royalement.

-Peu m'importe que tu le veuille ou non, je m'en chargerait plus tard ... Augus ? Tu peux me rappeler à mon corps ?

Augus s'approcha de Ben avec un grand sourire bizarre sur le visage, et lui donna un puissant coup des deux poings sur le crâne pour le faire disparaitre dans le sol.

-Demande exaucée ! Sourit-il de toute ses dents, attirant un regard un peu approbateur de sa rivale.

* * *

En rejoignant son corps, Ben sentit la moiteur de l'atmosphère et de l'herbe autour de lui. Il se releva lentement et se retourna vers le lointain avant de voir une forme imposante à sa droite.

Sa tombe était là, belle, simple mais magnifique, ses armes trônant en croix au-dessus de la pierre avec sa cape par-dessus. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il sentit ses larmes couler: des larmes de satisfaction et de soulagement.

Il ne mourrait pas oublier dans le silence infini du monde ...

Rangeant ses larmes, il baissa les yeux vers son corps et n'eut qu'une seule question à l'esprit à ce moment-là.

-Augus, tu m'explique comment je me retrouve sur une île perdue complétement à poil ? Demanda Ben avec un soupçon d'incrédulité dans la voix.

Tout y était, chaque parties de son corps sans aucun changement si ce n'était sa main gauche qui avait été recréée, aucune erreur ni malformation ... mais il n'avait plus aucun vêtements pour se couvrir.

-Oh ! Je te ramène à la vie, je peux pas tout faire non plus ! Râla le démon en s'incarnant sous forme fantomatique devant lui.

-Mais je suis à poil ! Comment veux-tu que je retourne parmi les vivants si je me balade sans rien ?

-Tu nous à nous, et c'est amplement suffisant pour que n'importe qu'elle créature ne tienne pas à t'affronter. Marmonna Ashura en prenant également une apparence fantomatique devant lui.

-Ok, passons ... soupira Ben en observant les environs. Outre ma tombe, on a quelque chose qui permette de rejoindre une ile habitée ?

-Y'a un bateau là-bas, mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit quelqu'un qui t'aidera volontairement. Répondit Augus en indiquant la mer à l'Ouest avant de disparaitre comme Ashura.

Ben observa la direction donnée et retint un grognement: tu m'étonne qu'ils ne l'aideraient pas, c'était un navire de la Marine. Et un particulièrement bien défendu.

-Et chiotte ... Augus, mon Haki fonctionne toujours ? Demanda le guerrier avec une faible appréhension

-Tes souvenirs et sensations t'ont été rendues, ça devrait venir facilement. Répondit Augus avec un ton détaché.

Ben observa la distance qu'il y avait entre le navire et lui, et se résolut à devoir la parcourir à la nage dans un océan dangereux au possible. Il prit son élan et courut vers la plage pour plonger dans l'eau glacée de cette nuit sans lune. Il avala les centaines de mètres avec une vigueur surhumaine et un mental qui lui faisait oublier le reste de ses sensations pour son objectif.

Il devait monter sur ce navire et y rester le temps de trouver des vêtements, des armes et surtout un moyen de contacter les seuls qui pourraient l'aider dans cette situation: l'organisation des mercenaires.

* * *

-Brr ... fait froid ce soir ... marmonna un soldat de garde sur le pont du navire de la Marine.

-Tu m'étonne ... pourquoi on à du s'arrêter sur cette ile, en même temps ... Questionna son collègue tout aussi frigorifié dans sa tenue.

-Le colonel avait vu quelque chose de bizarre et il voulait vérifier ...

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'était rien d'important ... et on se les gèles pour rien ... grogna son camarade avant d'entendre du bruit du côté des caisses laissées sur le pont.

Les gardes se retournèrent pour voir ce que c'était, mais la seule chose qu'ils sentirent fut l'ambiance de la nuit qui s'était refroidi, si c'était encore possible, et devenait un peu flippante.

-Ça doit être une souris, rien d'important ...

-Je vais vérifier quand même. Si jamais c'est une souris, le colonel va pas apprécier.

-Si ça t'amuse, j'ai trop froid pour bouger mon derrière là-bas ...

Le Garde s'avança calmement, sans se soucier de son camarade qui ne faisait que regarder dans le vide. Il ne vit pas les mains qui se posèrent sur sa bouche avant de l'assommer d'un coup précis à la nuque.

Le bruit de la chute dû attirer son camarade car quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci vint et tomba dans le même piège avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ben sortit de l'ombre de la caisse, son corps ruisselant encore de l'eau glacée de l'océan, et poursuivit son exploration tapis dans les ombres.

-Tu sais, Augus, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelques morceaux de ma mémoire ...

-Le rituel de résurrection n'est pas sans danger. Perdre un peu de souvenirs n'est pas le pire que tu aurais pû avoir ...

-Pourquoi j'ai l'étrange impression que tu me caches des choses ?

-Alors que toi, tu ne cache plus rien ? Dit-il en partant dans un grand fou rire qui fit apparaître un rictus sur le visage de Ben.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort, il devait rapidement trouver des vêtements ou il allait se chopper une pneumonie sévère. En se glissant dans le couloir principal, qui visiblement desservais plusieurs pièces importantes du navire, il trouva la porte qui menait à la laverie.

En entrant, il eut la malchance de tomber sur deux gardes qui venait faire laver leur tenue. Malchance pour eux, car passé la seconde de surprise de croiser un colosse à poil, ils finirent proprement réduit au silence par deux poings massifs sur le crâne.

En empruntant une tenue heureusement à sa taille, Ben se rappela donc ce qu'il devait faire pour préparer son retour. Vu qu'il était officiellement "mort", il pourrait enfin avoir la paix avec les Marines pour s'occuper de choses qui l'avait laisser de côté depuis toutes ces années.

-Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ... se demanda Ben en s'appuyant sur un mur en se grattant son début de barbe étrange pour un corps sortit de terre. En même temps, je peux aller que là où va ce navire ...

-On à pas le droit de tuer qui que ce soit ? Questionnèrent les démons avec une pointe de regret dans la voix, autant que c'était possible.

-Et comment veux-tu que je guide ce navire tout seul, sérieusement ? Répondit Ben avec lassitude.

-Tu n'es pas censer être un monstre super fort dans ton monde ? Questionna Ashura avec une pointe de moquerie.

-Je viens de revenir, Ashura. Et j'ai absolument aucune idée de comment guider un navire aussi grand ... Bon, comment je vais faire pour squatter ce bateau pendant un bout de temps ... ?

-Et si tu voyais déjà qui se trouve ici tant qu'on y est ...? Questionna Augus dans une pousée de réflexion subite qui intrigua Ben.

Mais bon, il avait partiellement raison. La première chose à faire était de retrouver la destination de ce bateau, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avancer à l'aveuglette ...

Il se détacha du mur et tenta de faire remonter son Haki. La couche de puissance remonta son corps, qui se couvrit d'un noir sombre et maudit, mais il ne voulut pas faire plus. Bon, il venait de ressusciter, il ne pouvait décemment pas utiliser tout son pouvoir tout de suite.

Ben remonta sa tenue et s'avança dans les couloirs en déployant son Kenbushoku pour que personne ne s'intéresse à lui. Il l'avait enseigner tellement de fois dans son ancienne vie que cela lui semblait presque instinctif, et c'était une preuve que sa perception avait changée. Il remonta trois étages en esquivant les patrouilles autant que sa carrure le permettait, parcouru la moitié arrière du navire avant de finalement entendre ce qu'il voulait.

-La vache, il avait pas l'air jouasse le colonel ... dit une voix de soldat un peu plus loin dans le couloir

-Tu m'étonne, devoir changer le cap comme ça parce qu'il se passe un truc avec des pirates ...

Première nouvelle que cela, pensa Ben en continuant son avancée silencieuse. Il croisa le duo de gardes qui ne le remarquèrent même pas, et s'avança vers leur origine avec le pas le plus léger possible. Il arriva devant une porte de bois finement taillée, avec des incrustations en argent sur la poignée, duquel provenait une voix énervée.

Il n'avait cependant pas de moyen de crocheter la porte pour entrer discrètement. Bah, au diable la discrétion, il n'en avait que trop abuser jusqu'ici. Ben prit donc la poignée en question dans son poing et la brisa nette, ouvrant la porte avec une subtilité qui de toute façon lui faisait défaut.

-Comment ?! Mais qui donc viens me déranger alors que j'ai ordonner que personne ne m'importune ! Pesta le colonel qui visiblement avait une trop haute estime de lui-même.

La question mourut dans sa gorge en apercevant le colosse se dresser dans l'ouverture de la porte, projetant son ombre sur la lumière du couloir. Ben s'avança vers l'homme qui visiblement avait plus de voix que de courage.

-Bonsoir, colonel. Je viens vous poser quelques questions ... susurra Ben avec la voix de ses démons. Allez-vous y répondre ?

Et, devant ses yeux, le colonel perdit sa couleur naturelle pour un visage d'un blanc cireux avant de s'effondrer à genoux devant lui.

-Ordonnez, Maitresse Pourpre, et j'obéirais ... dit le colonel avec les yeux d'un blanc vitreux.

Ben sentit le contrôle de sa bouche lui échapper, et entendit Ashura prononcer des paroles à sa place que l'homme semblait boire indéfiniment.

-Tu vas d'abord répondre aux questions de mon hôte, serviteur. Puis tu l'emmènera là où il le souhaite.

-Tout ce que vous souhaiterez, ma Dame ... murmura l'homme en s'inclinant avec respect devant Ben.

Bon, le problème de savoir comment rejoindre sa prochaine destination était réglé. Plus qu'à savoir quelle destination ...

-Que se passe-t'il pour que ton équipage soit redirigé de son cap initial ? Demanda Benjamin en toisant le serviteur d'Ashura, dont l'esprit mourrait petit à petit.

-Il y a une insurrection sur l'archipel Shabaody qui nécessite le regroupement de plusieurs équipages, la base principale n'arrive pas à s'en sortir seule.

-Et de quelle menace s'agit-il ? Il me semble que les rookies ont cessé de faire parler d'eux récemment ... réfléchit à voix haute le guerrier.

-Ce sont des pirates, Seigneur. Ils arborent un blason avec deux lances croisées sur une épée, surmontant une bourse et un crâne ...

Ben se retint de se facepalmer en entendant la description des pirates, mais émit néanmoins un grognement profond d'agacement avant de se retourner vers la sortie.

-Met le cap comme convenu vers Shabaody, puis ordonne que personne ne vienne dans la cale avant que l'on atteigne la destination. Ordonna Ben en laissant le colonel dans son bureau, le visage reprenant ses couleurs alors que l'ordre resterait incrusté dans son esprit.

Et Ben descendit chaque étage, traversa chaque couloirs en laissant derrière lui l'onde néfaste des démons emplir l'air et instiller la peur dans l'équipage. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne doutait plus. Non, il avait enfin trouver ce qu'il avait encore à faire

Il devait revenir sur l'Archipel Shabaody pour régler ce problème de pirates rebelles qui donnaient du fil à retordre à la Marine. Il devait revenir pour réparer ce qu'il avait depuis longtemps laisser de côté pour tenter de se forger une vie. Il le devait, au nom de ce qu'il fut jadis après avoir quitter la Marine et avant de s'exiler.

Il devait revenir pour restaurer la gloire et l'ordre de l'Organisation des Mercenaires, sa création et son héritage. La première forme de son monde de paix ...


	3. Problème chez les mercenaires

**Heya ! Bonjour à vous tous ! *s'écroule depuis son bureau* Oui, ce chapitre à mis un moment à sortir, mais pour ma défense j'ai deux excuses majeures qui me bouffent mon temps ... allez, on peut même dire trois ...: Je suis surchargé de travail ces derniers temps, et j'ai peu de temps pour écrire la suite. Je manque un peu d'inspiration, même si toute la communauté Mash Up me soutient, c'est le syndrome "page blanche". Enfin, je suis disons plutôt fatigué par tout ce que j'ai à faire, donc je ne poste que maintenant ... eh oui, la vie de prépasien n'est pas une sinécure ...**

 **Enfin bref, suffit ces lamentations, répondons aux reviews:**

 **-Rouge-365: Eh oui, vivre avec des démons dans sa tête peut avoir des résultats spaces ^^. Genre provoquer une presque fin du monde *clin d'oeil***

 **-Zialema: Nan, pas Cassandra ...! *fais les yeux innocents* dit, je peux ne pas remourir sitôt de retour chez les Shirohiges ?**

 **-Misstykata: *ricane* Tami n'a vu que la surface de ce que peut lui enseigner le White Devil. Mais avec sa réponse, il devrait être plus gentil pour leur prochaine rencontre. Et entre nous, Bob est un formidable lien entre les deux ^^. Pour le colonel, ils sont rares ceux qui ont un cerveau efficace 5j/7. Ils vois des rebelles, ils crient au pirates.**

 **En espérant que les réponses pour ce chapitre seront plus nombreuses (encore désolé pour le retard, je ne posterais pas avant un temps je pense), je vous laisse rencontrer le monde des mercenaires. Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

L'archipel Shabaody, enfin. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, après une semaine improbable à vivre sur un navire où la moitié des soldats à bord devraient vous rechercher mais ne vous trouvaient pas. Il avait dû cohabiter avec une bonne centaine d'hommes à l'ordre relatif et aux mœurs douteuses. Qui donc mangent des harengs pour le petit déjeuner ?

Les Marines ne semblaient pas avoir remarquer la différence d'attitudes dans les actions de leur colonel, comme celle d'éviter à tout prix de descendre dans la cale ou de s'isoler dans sa cabine avec un air profondément épuisé sur son visage

Ce trajet avait aussi permit ... d'emprunter les dendens de bord pour se renseigner sur le monde pendant sa "mort": il avait ainsi cru comprendre que la nouvelle de sa mort avait été annoncée au public, et que les Marines en avaient récupérés toute la gloire.

Mouais ... il se chargerait de ce point une fois la situation calmée à Shabaody. Heureusement que cette semaine lui avait également permit de réveiller son Haki pour au minimum utiliser la forme basique noire. Il avait encore un blocage pour sa forme suprême, mais il finirait par le surpasser.

Une fois le bord des premiers groves bien en vue, Ben remonta sur le pont en se révélant à tous les marines présents, son costume volé à la laverie ne le dissimulant pas le moins du monde quand on faisait deux têtes de plus que tous les soldats. Il était suivit par le colonel, qui avait son visage blanc cireux et ses yeux plissés comme pour discerner une créature disparaissant. Il ordonna cependant que le navire soit dirigé pour accoster au plus tôt, afin d'aider leurs camarades le plus tôt possible.

Les soldats crurent au mensonge et détournèrent le navire, laissant un rictus s'afficher sur le visage de Ben. Une épée au côté, pas de cape volant au vent, il se plaça dans la trajectoire du navire et se positionna comme pour le départ d'une course.

-Augus, on y va à fond ! Dit-il sur un air de défi.

-Je croyais que tu me le demanderais jamais, partenaire. Ricana Augus avec son air amusé

Ben se mit à courir avec une force surpassant l'humain, et d'une impulsion puissante avala les 300 mètres restant entre la proue du navire et la côte tout en laissant un cadeau derrière lui.

-Et que je ne vous revois pas ! Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en atterrissant en catastrophe sur le sol glissant des racines d'arbres.

Dans son dos, la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher explosa en envoyant des débris partout, laissant un grand trou dans le pont qui se mit à se remplir d'eau à toute vitesse, entrainant avec lui le reste du navire dans les eaux froides.

-Augus, rappelle-moi de plus faire un truc aussi con ... marmonna Ben en tâtant ses jambes qui lui faisaient étrangement mal après l'atterrissage.

-Tu n'as plus 30 ans, mon gars. Pour un immortel comme moi, je m'en fous mais avec ton état, tu vas pas pouvoir faire grand-chose d'acrobatique avant un bout de temps.

-Et merde ... bon, au moins je peux toujours courir. Direction le nexus le plus proche !

Et avec un entrain qui lui réchauffait ses membres figés dans l'immobilité depuis trop longtemps, il se mit à courir de toute ses forces dans la direction qu'il savait le mener après de ceux qu'il était venu chercher.

* * *

En arrivant aux environs de la boutique qui abritait l'un des nexus de Shabaody, Ben entendit une série de coup de feu provenir de là. Avec des mouvements discrets, il escalada les bâtiments pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Sous ses yeux, il voyait deux barricades s'affronter dans un duel d'abris étranges: d'un côté, des Marines avec bien entendu plus d'équipement que leurs opposants, et de l'autre des gens portant une tenue étrange. Un mélange de hauts noirs sur pantalons blancs, avec une écharpe portant le numéro 4 sur leur épaule.

D'accord, ces hommes étaient les forces de défense du nexus. Il devait leur venir en aide ou ils allaient se faire écraser dans peu de temps.

Au moment où il allait sauter du toit sur les Marines, il entendit un bruit puissant provenir de la droite. En se tournant, il vit une chose étrange: une personne, visiblement fine, montant un énorme chat au dos couvert de plaques de protection et brandissant une grande hache à double tranchant, était en train de charger le rang des marines avec férocité.

-En avant, poupet ! Allons leur montrer le pouvoir du métal ! Buuullliiiiaaaaa ! Cria-t'il avec une joie non feinte, son sourire mangeant presque son visage.

Les Marines furent pris par surprise, et n'eurent pas le temps de décider que le chat à la carrure de lion brisait déjà leur rangs et que son porteur faisait voler sa hache dans ceux qui esquivait la charge de l'animal. Les agents des mercenaires rejoignirent le mouvement avec une efficacité exemplaire, soutenant l'étrange inconnu avec leurs fusils.

En moins de temps que Ben ne l'aurait supposé, la force Marine avait été annihilée et les gardes remettaient de l'ordre en emmenant les corps et les blessés à l'abri du lieu.

L'inconnu descendit de sa monture au moment même où Ben descendit de son toit, attirant sur lui l'attention de tous et le pointeur de leurs fusils.

-Paix ! Je suis de la maison ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Ben en essayant de s'approcher calmement.

Il ne fit pas la moitié du trajet que la monture de l'inconnu, qui s'avéra être une espèce spéciale de tigre à dent de sabre, se mit à grogner férocement vers lui.

-Du calme, poupet. Du calme ... intervint son maître avant de s'approcher avec les gardiens. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, tu peux aussi m'appeler Bob c'est plus simple. Et donc, tu es ?

Ben n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'un des gardes s'exclama avec stupeur, avant de tomber rapidement un genou à terre, imité par ses collègues.

-Nous ne vous avions pas reconnu ... bon retour parmi nous, Seigneur mercenaire. Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Bob regardait le cirque qui se passait autour de lui, puis reporta son attention sur Ben qui le regardait avec un grand sourire gêné et néanmoins satisfait.

-Buhahahahahaha ! J'y crois pas ... se mit-il à rire aux éclats en essuyant une larme d'hilarité qui coulait. Oh la vache, si j'avais su ...

-Eh oui, Bob, je suis l'un des membres du conseil des chefs de l'organisation. T'en fais pas, je viens juste savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-Non, c'est pas ça ... continua-t-il en riant. C'est que ... je suis aussi un des membres du conseil, figure-toi ... Le "Pyrobarbare", c'est moi !

Ce fut le tour de Ben d'afficher un air surpris. Ça, il l'avait pas vu venir du tout ... il avait vraiment trop délaissé l'organisation depuis trop longtemps ... il partait quelques années, et quand il revenait c'était un gars avec un manteau long rouge avec des motifs de flammes, une hache de bataille sur laquelle on avait ajusté des cordes de guitares et un tigre à dent de sabre qui était devenu un nouveau numéro du conseil ? Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, White Devil. Bon, et si on rentrait ? Proposa Bob en ordonnant à son tigre de retourner dans le lieu réservé à son usage.

Celui-ci afficha un air renfrogné de laisser son maître avec le guerrier démoniaque, mais dû se résoudre à obéir et partir alors que tous les mercenaires rentraient dans le passage camouflé en porte de magasin.

-Beaucoup de choses ont changées pendant ton absence plutôt longue ... commenta Bob alors qu'ils descendaient vers la salle principale du nexus. Notre influence à diminuer pendant les 5 ans où tu as disparu, mais ton message nous avait réveiller même si tu ne t'étais jamais vraiment occupé de l'organisation

-Bob, je sais que j'ai été absent pendant longtemps, mais avec les embrouilles et la Marine, j'avais besoin de faire une pause ... tenta de se justifier Ben qui résulta en l'acceptation sans plus de la part du Pyrobarbare.

-La Marine, parlons-en ... ils avaient vaguement remarqué notre présence et nous toléraient avant, mais depuis qu'ils ont annoncé qu'ils t'avaient descendu, c'est la folie. Ils sont en train d'assiéger chaque nexus de l'archipel, va falloir se dépêcher si on veut les sauver.

-Comment ça se fait que le protocole fantôme ne nous ait pas débarrasser de ça ? demanda Ben alors que Bob ouvrait la porte cachée menant au bar principal du nexus.

Lorsque les deux grands mercenaires entrèrent, Ben remarqua que le nombre de personne était visiblement plus faible que la dernière fois où il était venu ici pour faire son discours. Bob lui désigna l'ensemble du bras, avant de faire signe à Tom de s'approcher.

-Comme tu le vois, on est plus assez pour s'en charger, lui indiqua Bob en rangeant sa hache dans son dos. La moitié de nos hommes ont monter une révolution pendant qu'on était pas là, et les six ont été rappelés pour mettre un terme à ça.

-Tous les six ? Demanda Ben alors que Tom finissait par les rejoindre.

-Seuls ceux des six qui n'avaient rien qui les en empêchaient sur le moment, lui confirma Tom avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Ben. Oh mon vieux, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir vivant. Tu sembles plus vieux, comme si tu avais pris dix ans depuis notre dernière rencontre ...

-Mais ton amour pour le style des kilts n'a pas changé pendant ce temps ... tenta de détourner Ben en voyant que le barman se déplaçait effectivement en kilt rayé rouge.

Remarque qui attira le rire du Pyrobarbare, qui attira le barman contre lui en continuant de rire.

-Ah la la, il t'a eu mon pauvre Tom. Bon, Fanfan m'as dit que les membres du conseil étaient réunis ici. Ils sont où ?

-Ton gars sait où trouver les infos justes ... maugréa Tom en se jurant de contacter le concerné pour lui dire d'arrêter de fouiller la base de donnée des mercenaires. Ils sont là-haut, ils vous attendent.

-Le Haki ne cache rien à personne de toute façon ... Pyrobarbare, si on y allait ? proposa Ben en se dirigeant à gauche du bar, vers une porte marquant privé et qui menait vers le reste du complexe réservé pour ceux ayant payer le prix adéquat au tenancier.

-Je te suis, White Devil. Et puis, ce sont des choses qui arrivent que de se faire oublier quelque temps. Lui répondit Bob en souriant largement, le suivant dans l'arrière-boutique jusqu'au grand escalier qui desservait toutes les salles qui avaient été creuser dans l'énorme tronc de l'arbre.

* * *

Une fois la quinzaine d'étage de marches grimpées jusqu'à la salle qui servirait à la réunion, située là car proche des zones d'atterrissage des membres possédant des capacités pour voler ou des montures le permettant, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte.

La porte était taillée en bois noir sur laquelle était incrusté des figures en argent et or: six cercles d'argent formant un hexagramme autour d'un plus grand en or occupant le centre du bois, toutes reliées par des épées croisées et une forme arabesque de serpents. Tout cet ouvrage était particulièrement impressionnant, surtout le détail du blason des mercenaires trônant au centre de l'anneau d'or.

Et selon la légende, les décorations figurant sur la porte de la première salle de réunion des mercenaires étant encore plus impressionnante. Il était très dommageable que son emplacement ait été perdue depuis tout ce temps.

Ben ouvrit la porte à la volée, ne souhaitant pas faire preuve d'une quelconque forme de discrétion dans cet heure difficile, et se fit accueillir par deux couteaux volant vers son visage. Il attrapa le premier et esquiva le second, qui passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Bob.

-Maa, ça va pas ! Tu voulais abimer ce visage sensouel ? demanda Bob avec un faux air de séducteur.

-T'en es pas mort, donc tais-toi et viens t'asseoir ! pesta Nocta en dardant ses prunelles argent vers celles de Bob.

Le Pyrobarbare grogna un peu et se résolu à s'asseoir à la droite de Ben, qui vint s'installer en bout de table. L'ambiance au sein de cette salle de réunion n'était pas des plus chaleureuse, bien au contraire. Les quatre membres présents du conseil regardaient Ben comme s'il était un parfait inconnu, ce qu'il devait être après 6 ans de disparition.

Il était revenu avec ces grands sabots en entendant que la Marine s'en prenait aux mercenaires de son organisation, mais il n'était pas encore le bienvenu.

-Bob, je peux savoir ce que le déchu fait ici ? invectiva Nocta depuis l'autre bout de la table.

-Déchu ? s'étonna faiblement Ben. Ainsi donc je suis tombé si bas ...

-Même si peu d'entre nous respectent l'intérêt pour l'organisation, vois le numéro 2, tu as disparu pendant 6 ans, White Devil. Intervint à son tour Black Jeanne non loin de Nocta, le regardant avec un certain mépris.

Bob lui avait déjà expliqué son point de vue, et M ne parlerait pas quel que soit la situation. Il allait devoir convaincre les deux femmes de sa bonne volonté.

-Je suis revenu car j'ai enfin des réponses à mes questions, et j'ai appris que la Marine s'en prenait à nos frères et sœurs sans que je sache pourquoi. Je comptais reprendre les rênes le temps que l'on stabilise le tout ...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, mon grand, ça fait une paye que t'es partit. Si tout l'monde à l'air de flipper rien qu'à entendre ton nom, c'est pas not' cas !

-La chose est simple, ancien White Devil: prouve-nous que tu es encore digne de cette place que les anciens mercenaires t'ont confié, même si je doute que tu puisses me convaincre. conclut Black en rangeant son pistolet chargé et propre dans la poche qu'elle portait à la poitrine.

Ben soupira pendant un temps: il s'était attendu à ce genre de situation, il était un mercenaire après tout. Mais de savoir que même sa meilleure équipe ne lui faisait plus confiance était un coup dur.

Soudain, des bruits de courses se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et un agent que Ben avait aperçu discuter avec Tom entra pour se faire accueillir par quatre pistolets chargés vers lui.

-Excusez-moi, mes seigneurs, mais ...

-Pas de ce genre de titres ici, Gabriel, intervint Bob en voyant l'air de reconnaissance de Ben. Les jeunes nous ont peut-être laissé des titres ronflants, mais ici ils n'ont pas lieu d'être. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Les Marines, Pyrobarbare ! Ils sont de retour avec une force plus importante que la première fois !

Le silence se fit alors que Ben se levait pour sortir de la pièce.

-Et où t'espère aller, monsieur le White Devil ? Demanda Nocta avec un air de mépris non dissimulé.

Les trois autres attendaient le déclic qui leur dirait si le numéro 1 était bien revenu ou s'il était totalement parti. Et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps.

-Prouver que ma place dans ce conseil est justifiée même après 5 ans de disparition, Dit Ben avant de se tourner vers le petit Gabriel. Combien de gardes sont prêts à se battre ?

-35 sont prêt à combattre, 15 sont encore blessés, Seigneur, Dit Gabriel en baissant la tête devant la puissance de son supérieur.

-Fait soigner les blessés et demande que les gardes prêts s'installent à couvert où ils pourront couvrir une majorité de la zone devant l'entrée. Je me charge des Marines.

-Mais chef, ils sont au moins une centaine ! S'exclama Gabriel avant de voir les autres chefs sourire discrètement et le premier se poster sur une des plateformes d'atterrissages réservés d'ordinaire aux zoans volants qui devaient rapidement bouger.

-Je ne crains pas la mort, eux vont me craindre. Dit-il avant de sauter bras écartés dans les 40 mètres de vide le séparant du sol.

-Le démon d'albâtre est en chemin, aucun ne survivra. Ricana Bob avant de suivre les autres vers la plateforme pour admirer le combat.

La chute ne fit pas beaucoup de dommages à Ben, mais son impact déstabilisa les marines qui commençaient à prendre position, armes levées vers lui.

-Je vous le dirais une dernière fois, Marines: quittez cet endroit et dites à votre commandement que nous n'avons rien à voir avec leurs problèmes. S'ils veulent la guerre, ils ne feront que le regretter.

Un commandant s'avança hors du rang, sa cape portant l'insigne de la justice flottant au vent alors qu'il regardait le vieux mercenaire avec amusement.

-C'est donc tout ce que les prétendus pirates mercenaires ont à offrir ? Ils envoient un vieux pour nous faire face ? Hahaha, elle est bien bonne ! Une telle farce ne valait pas l'argent qu'on à filer à ces traitres.

Il s'avança encore plus en même temps que Ben avançait, étranger à toutes les armes pointées sur lui. Le dernier exercice de cette ampleur était loin, et ils devaient encore combattre après. Ben dégaina la lame qui lui servait de sabre temporaire, et soupesa l'équilibre: elle serait efficace à lancer, mais une plaie pour combattre.

-Viens m'affronter ! Je possède le fruit de la panthère, tu ne pourras jamais m'attraper avec cette arme ! Ricana le Marine alors que Ben ne stoppait pas du tout sa marche.

Dans son dos, il fit discrètement signe aux gardes de se préparer à faire feu. L'organisation et lui était un ensemble, mais ici il servait de diversion et de force de frappe pour éviter des pertes supplémentaires.

Le commandant hésita deux secondes devant l'inhabituelle confiance du vieil homme, puis se projeta en avant à la vitesse de la panthère. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était la réactivité de son adversaire, qui n'eut pas à faire grand-chose.

Qu'est-ce qui est plus rapide qu'une panthère si ce n'est les démons qui ont vécu des millions de batailles contre des êtres encore plus rapides ?

Il esquiva l'arme du commandant avant de planter à son tour son arme dans sa tête, droit entre les deux yeux, et de le renvoyer vers ses troupes. Les Marines furent choqués par la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il avait éliminé leur chef, et ne purent éviter la volée de balles qui décima la moitié de leurs effectifs. Ce qui suivit peut difficilement être appelé une bataille puisque Ben, aidé de son Gyojin Kenpo lui offrant une faible souplesse et rapidité supplémentaire, et les gardes de nexus ne firent qu'une bouchée de tous les soldats envoyés contre eux.

En revenant vers l'entrée, là où les gardes ne déploraient grâce à Ben aucune perte, les quatre chefs de groupe l'attendaient avec un intérêt certain.

-Tu as su te montrer digne de ta légende, White Devil. Commença Black sans esquisser le moindre sourire. Même si ce n'est qu'un début dans le rétablissement de notre commerce, tu as fait du bon boulot.

-C'était géant ! Cria Nocta avec passion alors que ses yeux flamboyaient d'envie. Tu as fait gicler leur sang de manière si poétique, j'crois que j'vais pleurer. Bref, bienvenu parmi nous, chef.

M ne parla pas mais tendit sa main pour serrer celle de Ben. Les deux hommes se comprenaient sans même que le masqué n'ait à s'exprimer. Bob, quant à lui, applaudit le travail de son camarade avec un solo d'air-guitare accompagné de phrases mégalo mais sympathiques.

-Bon, ce commandant à parler de traitres dans nos rangs. Je peux avoir des explications ? Demanda Ben avec un visage peu rassurant

-Un tiers de nos hommes se sont barrés après ta « mort », chef. Répondit Nocta avec nonchalance. Et ils ont vendu un paquet d'infos aux marines, qui depuis nous collent aux basques.

-Et la méthode de nettoyage à pas marcher ? Le protocole fantôme ? Demanda Ben avec doute.

-Avec moitié moins d'effectif sur place, on n'a pas vraiment eut ni le temps ni le choix de s'en charger ... répondit Bob en haussant les épaules. Donc, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

-S'ils sont bien organisés, leurs chefs se trouvent à la base Marine de l'archipel. On nettoie d'abord les autres nexus le temps qu'ils évacuent, puis on termine avec la base.

Les commandants n'eurent pas l'air de s'élever contre ses paroles : il était censé dans ses propos et dans ses actes. Il leur avait prouvé qu'il se battait toujours au nom de son idéal, et qu'il allait combattre les marines avec eux.

-Et pour les traitres ?

-On s'en chargera une fois le ménage fait ici. Prenez une dizaine d'hommes avec vous au cas où il n'y ait plus personne pour protéger les autres nexus. Prenez chacun le vôtre, je vais voir pour sauver nos associés. Et par pitié, pas pour moi mais pour eux, tachez de perdre le moins d'hommes possibles aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de pertes.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement avant de retourner dans la taverne pour s'occuper des préparatifs. Ben n'était qu'à moitié soulagé: il avait visiblement convaincu, du moins en partie, ses anciens associés et ceux-ci le reconnaissaient enfin comme un égal. Mais en même temps, quelque chose clochait, comme si une ombre d'inconnu planait sur l'ensemble de son œuvre. Et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer un seul instant ...


	4. Les champions interviennent !

**Heya ! Bonjour à tous ! Ca faisait une paye, non ? Quelques semaines, je crois bien. Enfin ...**

 **Le nouveau chapitre est là, désolé du retard. J'espère que mon absence ne vous embêtes pas trop, et qu'avec ça je puisse recommencer à écrire correctement quand mes concours seront terminés. Je me répète sans doute, mais je n'ai pas autant de temps libre que ça pour écrire.**

 **D'ici, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et de retrouver ce cher Bob qui fait d'ailleurs une magnifique intervention chez Misstykata dans sa série Le Sablier du Cœur ^^. Et en espérant que Zialema n'a pas oublier que j'existe, j'ai de quoi bosser pour la rattraper ^^.**

 **Recevez l'encouragement du démon !**

* * *

Du côté des lieux de vies de l'archipel Shabaody se trouvaient une ancienne brasserie qui étaient réputées faire l'un des plus bons alcools du coin. Si l'on y regardait de plus près, on se rendait compte que l'entrepôt ajusté à cette boutique n'était pas rempli que de produits nets car, en effet, qu'est-ce qui pourrait amener toute une escouade de Marines dans un tel endroit ?

Certainement pas pour boire, au vu du périmètre déployé pour empêcher les passants de s'aventurer dans l'espèce de no-man's land entre la boutique et le cordon de sécurité

-Tous les citoyens des environs sont priés d'évacuer le site ! Nous procédons à la fouille de ce bâtiment pour soupçon de piraterie et contrebande.

-Chef, nos troupes sont en place. Vint le prévenir un jeune sous-officier, un débutant visiblement.

-Parfait. A mon signal, nous prendrons cette place d'assaut. Soldats ! Soyez prêts !

Une ombre observa l'ensemble depuis un toit voisin, sa fine cape noire flottant légèrement au vent. Elle replaça son stetson de cuir devant ses yeux et descendit dans la rue, lançant un appel au colonel qui se retourna vivement avec son second.

-Colonel, vos forces sont requises ailleurs ! le haut-commandement m'envoie pour vous dire que cet endroit a été enlevé de la liste des suspects. Les troupes envoyées pour le grove 7 ont besoin de vos hommes pour soumettre les rebelles.

\- Vous ne portez pas l'uniforme qui faut pour être du commandement, m'dame. Comment puis-je vous croire ?

Là, Black fit appel à tout son talent d'imitation des commandants clichés et se mit à tacler le gradé avant de lui hurler dessus.

-Je suis ici pour donner des ordres, pas pour recevoir des questions ! Donc vous remballez vos bazars et allez aider les autres ! DU NERF ! Hurla-t'elle sur les marines, qui s'empressèrent bêtement d'obéir sans voir les signes de main de Black vers le bâtiment.

Ils ne virent pas non plus et ne verraient plus jamais les trappes dans la façade et les murs se découvrirent pour abattre consciencieusement tous les Marines qui n'étaient pas encore partis, c'est-à-dire une bonne moitié.

-Garce ! Je savais que t'étais pas une des nôtres ! Et tu es fière d'avoir tué tant d'innocents ?! grogna le colonel réduit à l'impuissance sur le sol

Elle descendit lentement sa tête proche de la sienne pour être sûr qu'il ne regarde pas ailleurs, sa jambe l'empêchant toujours de bouger. Puis sans crier gare, elle se releva pour l'abattre froidement avec un des pistolets se trouvant à sa poitrine.

-Je n'en suis pas fière, mais je m'en fous. Si les gars comme vous étiez un peu moins con, vous mériteriez à peine que je bosse pour vous.

Elle s'avança vers la boutique avant de hurler un retentissant « JACOB ! Ramène-toi tout de suite ! » à l'encontre du tenant du magasin.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la coupe brune hérissée en pique, aux vêtements de travail sentant la bière et la poudre et portant un tablier noir sortit de la brasserie pour s'approcher de Black, qui observa sa dégaine avec un soupçon de mépris.

-Quand est-ce que tu comptes faire de cet endroit un bouiboui défendable sans qu'on ait besoin d'intervenir ? Grogna-t'elle à l'encontre de l'homme, qui se contenta de cracher du tabac à chiquer sur le sol.

-Quand on aura le temps de faire tourner la boutique sans se faire interrompre par les folies du chef. Répondit-il sans aucune déférence. Mais merci du coup de main. T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle l'observa avec contrariété, avant de ranger son pistolet et d'avancer vers la brasserie avec un fin soupir qui fit apparaitre un rictus à Jacob, qui connaissait quand même sa clientèle et ses chefs.

-D'abord, un bon remontant pour passer ses conneries. Ensuite, que tu prépare les stocks pour qu'on puisse bouger le coin rapidement. Le White Devil à prévu de bouger les planques.

-Attends, le White Devil est vivant ?! cria presque l'homme bourru avant de se recevoir l'une des chaises dans la figure, bronchant à peine.

-Oui, il est vivant, et tu le saurais déjà si Tom était pas un boulet en kilt. MAINTENANT AU BOULOT, j'ai pas toute la journée ! Cria Black dans l'une des meilleures démonstrations de son exaspération.

Jacob s'exécuta presque immédiatement, sachant que dans cet état, Black Jeanne était à même de le tuer pour une raison ou une autre. Quand on est caractérielle et qu'on connait facilement plein de monde, le stress monte rapidement à la tête. Et elle devait être l'une des plus hautes dans le monde de la pègre, du moins juste en dessous des seigneurs marchands, et détestait par-dessus tout avoir des gens au-dessus d'elle.

* * *

Dans les groves sans loi, non loin des premiers groves où l'on trouvait les tristement célèbres salles de ventes d'esclaves se trouvait d'autres structures à l'apparence abandonnée, du moins pour le regard général. Pour les plus avisés, et les mercenaires, se trouvait ici le second plus gros nexus de l'archipel, installé là il y a presque 70 ans pour que personne ne puisse le repérer.

Dans un paysage de troncs géants et d'herbes, quoi de mieux que des ruines apparemment réutilisées comme camp de fortune pour cacher un tel endroit ? Un château fort, en effet, mais le sol n'est pas assez stable.

Sifflotant un petit air tout droit sorti d'un film d'épouvante, Nocta s'avançait tranquillement vers son objectif avant de voir une colonne de blanc et bleu se diriger au même endroit, à juste quelques centaines de mêtres.

« Hum … ce serait dommage de manquer un tel trophée. Et puis, si ça se trouve, ils seront parfait pour mon chef d'œuvre … » songea Nocta avec envie, un petit rictus apparaissant sur son visage.

N'ayant pas envie de jouer à la pièce pour décider, elle bifurqua vers la troupe qui venait de faire une halte pour recompter ses troupes et son matériel. Nocta s'avança sans soucis jusqu'à une position surélevée et pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant le nombre de soldats envoyés pour prendre le lieu.

 _Tout simplement parfaits …_

-Je veux les canons en appui sur la crête voisine, prêt à faire feu sur tout ceux qui tenteront de s'échapper. L'équipe 2 coupera leur ligne de fuite en faisant le tour, tandis que l'équipe 1 et 4 se chargeront de prendre le site d'assaut. Tout est clair ? Demanda le commandant à la peau mate à ses subordonnés, qui acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

Suivant ses hommes dehors, il s'intrigua de voir le peu de brume couvrant le sol, plutôt inhabituel pour cette partie de la Grand Line. Mais il s'en désintéressa pour aller inspecter les soldats et les canons qui devaient servir. Tous se tenaient bien ordonnés en petites escouades bien disciplinées qui n'attendaient que le début du combat pour faire parler la poudre.

Lentement, à l'insu de tous, le brouillard commença lentement à monter autour d'eux, recouvrant la vue et empêchant d'y voir à plus de 10 mètres. Les soldats commencèrent à paniquer un peu, alors que les gradés conservaient leur sérieux devant cette météo plus que douteuse.

Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette brume …

Rapidement, les premiers cris de peur parvinrent aux oreilles du commandant. Tous venaient de ses hommes, et étaient rapidement suivis de bruits d'étranglement, comme s'ils s'étouffaient tout seul. Avec une certaine appréhension, il continuait à entendre les cris tout autour, augmentant et s'éteignant tous à la suite alors que le brouillard l'empêchait de percevoir tout le carnage qui se passait.

Son unité se faisait massacrer et il en était réduit à l'impuissance, n'arrivant pas à retrouver son chemin dans cette purée de pois !

Les cris et hurlements de terreurs qui avaient suivis la panique de premiers morts devinrent progressivement un silence terriblement angoissant pour le commandant. Aucun de ses soldats, de ses lieutenants ne répondaient à es appels. Il en était réduit à observer en tous sens en espérant voir une silhouette apparaitre pour le rassurer.

Il ne vit rien, rien qui puisse apaiser la peur qui se construisait en lui : il avait mené 150 hommes à la mort et ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. Il continua d'agiter inutilement la tête en tous sens avant de se stopper net.

Devant ses yeux, à une distance ne permettant même pas de glisser le manche d'une dague, se trouvait deux prunelles brillantes comme deux pièces d'argent et qui plongeaient directement dans son âme, avant de sentir autre chose plonger à son tour dans sa chair.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en sentant la lame plantée dans sa gorge, de haut en bas de sorte qu'il vivait encore tant qu'elle n'était pas retirée, et les yeux argents face à lui se fendirent comme s'ils étaient amusés. Brutalement, mais sans déloger la lame, il tomba à genoux en sentant ses forces l'abandonner alors que le brouillard laissait apparaitre une figure démoniaque.

Une femme à la peau pâle, portant un foulard rouge sur la tête, un haut de marin bleu rayé blanc, un pantalon de toile noir sur lequel étaient accroché plusieurs couteaux, et des cheveux bruns en bataille avec ce regard malsain fixé sur son corps agonisant se tenait en l'air à l'envers en contrant toute règle de logique.

En baissant le regard de cette apparition maudite, il aperçut un bras, puis une jambe, le morceau d'une cape … et une quantité écœurante de sang sur le sol vert, suffisamment pour le teindre en rouge ocre. Alors que le brouillard finissait de se lever, son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant de se glacer dans ses veines :

Toute son unité se trouvait là, la gorge tranchée pour la plupart, disposée de façon atroces bras ouverts les uns sur les autres alors que le sang avait teint leurs capes, tout autour de lui dans une immense ronde macabre.

Une immense fleur d'un rouge carmin qui s'épanouissait comme le corps de ces marines, prenant leur vies comme le condiment qui nourrirait sa croissance, chaque cape telle une feuille de cette création dont il était visiblement la dernière pièce.

-Tu va me permettre de créer la plus belle œuvre d'art que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent, toi et tes hommes … susurra l'apparition féminine avec un sourire horriblement satisfait en voyant l'élan de frayeur dans les yeux noirs de l'homme. Comment la nommer … ?

Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, relâchant la prise sur son couteau, avant de se repencher vers lui, un plus grand sourire bienheureux peint sur son visage blanc.

-« l'éclosion écarlate » ! Dit-elle avec une très grande satisfaction, arrachant avec force le couteau en faisant voler le maximum de sang de la gorge du commandant, couvrant son visage et son pantalon d'éclaboussure pourpres qui complétèrent le pistil ardent de cette fleur macabre.

S'éloignant d'un rapide mouvement, Nocta se mit en position de grenouille sur un muret et observa le spectacle sanglant qu'elle avait créée avec ses yeux argentés pulsant d'excitation satisfaite : elle avait créé la beauté dans la mort et le sang. Mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire plus grand que ça … Beaucoup plus grand …

Les mercenaires n'étaient qu'une excuse pour justifier son art, et beaucoup étaient justes aveugles pour ne pas voir la beauté qu'i faire couler le sang ainsi. Bandes d'incultes …

Son denden se mit à sonner, la sortant temporairement de sa transe créatrice en même temps qu'elle le sortait pour répondre d'une voix toute guillerette.

-Moshi moshi, Nocta Desu. Qui est là ?

-C'est Tom, du nexus 4. Nocta, en as-tu finie avec le nexus 2 ? Où en sont les marines ?

-Oui, oui, ils sont là. J'en ai fait un chef d'œuvre, ma plus belle éclosion écarlate ! s'écria-t'elle toute joyeuse.

De l'autre côté du denden, l'image mentale de la scène s'imposa à Tom qui dût retenir le contenu de son estomac de ressortir.

-Très bien … je vais prévenir Finn qu'il peut commencer à déplacer son site … Nocta ?

-Oui ? Demanda-t'elle curieuse en entendant le sérieux de l'homme aux kilts.

-Fais disparaitre le tout dans les flammes. On ne doit pas laisser de traces de notre passage.

A la mention de flammes, Nocta s'imagina la façon dont Bob faisait brûler la moitié des choses qu'il pouvait et reposa son regard sur la fleur macabre, avant de s'écrier subitement.

-Mais oui ! Tu m'as donné une super idée, Tommy ! Ricana-t'elle avec joie. Je m'en occupe !

Elle raccrocha brutalement le denden, attirant la colère de Tom qui détestait ce surnom et qui ne préférait définitivement pas savoir quelle idée malsaine il avait fait naitre dans l'esprit de la chef psychotique des mercenaires …

* * *

Dans les alentours du parc d'attraction de Shabaody, toute une colonne de Marines armés remontaient les rues jusqu'à un vieux bâtiment à l'allure fatiguée surmontée d'une enseigne de préteur sur gage. D'après les informations envoyée par le central et confirmés par leur capitaine, il y avait dans ce lieu une affaire de corruption effrayante et qui devenait une menace pour l'équilibre de l'archipel.

Aussi, lorsque les marines arrivèrent à proximité du lieu-dit, percevoir une musique provenir de la salle n'était pas naturel.

-Au diable la discrétion, allons-y ! pesta le capitaine en question en enfonçant violemment la porte. Nous sommes la marine, nous venons perquisitionner ce lieu !

Les soldats restèrent interdit devant le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux : en lieu et place d'un repaire de bandit sanguinaires et mal intentionnés, il y avait toute une foule de gens qui écoutaient la musique d'un étrange personnage vétu d'un manteau rouge et jouant des rythmes énergétiques.

-Ah ! Capitaine Doviculus ! Bien le bonjour au Coco Bongo ! S'écria Bob depuis la scène improvisée, qui était pourtant très réaliste. Vous êtes venu participer à la fête ?!

-Euh … hésita le capitaine devant les actions incohérentes du chanteur. En fait …

-Parfait ! Vous allez me permettre d'entamer ma dernière chanson : Les Métalleux !

La foule en délire commença à scander son nom, alors qu'il commençait à faire des mouvements de bataille contre des démons imaginaires, accompagné de toute sa bande, jouant d'un rythme puissant et brutal digne d'un concert de Hard Rock avant d'entamer ses paroles.

-MOUREZ ! s'écria Bob en sautant à pied droit au sol, déclenchant une série de lance flamme dans l'arrière de la scène. Apparait devant moi, Avatar du feu, du sang, du bruit et du Métal !

Lentement, une trappe bougea en fond et le tigre à dent de sabre surgit par-dessus les flammes, affublé d'un masque en métal particulièrement effrayant. A ses côtés apparut un homme aux longs cheveux noirs portant lui aussi une hache travaillée en guitare et qui se plaça à côté.

-Seb ?! Mais ca veut dire que tu était depuis tout ce temps dans la guitare de l'amour ?!

-Oui, ca veut dire que j'étais depuis tout ce temps dans la guitare de l'amour …

Tout deux se tournèrent vers l'entrée d'où venaient les marines, qui ne savaient vraiment plus quoi faire que de constater la folie apparente du spectacle.

-DE L'AMOUUURR ! Crièrent-ils en chœur, accompagnés par les fans en furie.

Bob pointa le capitaine du doigt, mouvement que tous suivirent assidument.

-Là, boss de fin. Lui devoir mourir, Gloire du Métal. Tout de suite !

-Mais, je fais péter la zik ?

-Parfaitement ! Seb, musique !

Tout le groupe se lança dans un rythme puissant, alors que les deux protagonistes commençèrent à chanter à plein poumons et avec la plus grande des passions.

-Allez, Seb, c'est le moment de tout défoncer !

-J't'entends Lennon, c'est le moment de tout défoncer !

-Allume la scène, parce qu'on va tout faire péter !

-A nous deux, l'amour, aucune chance de s'en tirer !

-Là, on va exploser c't'enfoiré !

-c'est bientôt fini, reste plus qu'à le trancher !

-Allez, Seb, faut buter Doviculus !

A la mention de son nom, le capitaine fronça les sourcils : il n'aimait vraiment pas le chemin que cela prenait …

-Y'a rien à comprendre, va s'en prendre plein l'anus !

-Hey, Doviculus ! Empereur du Mal ! Je connais ta faiblesse …

-C'est le METAl ! Hurlèrent-ils à deux.

-T'as plus aucune chance de t'en sortir. Allez, approche-toi, j'vais en finir ! Reprit le Lennon

-On est p'têt que des hommes, et pas des dieux …

-Mais au moins, on est … DES METALLEUX !

La foule en délire commença à scander ce nom en rythme avec le duo, alors que les marines battaient en retraite devant l'ambiance survoltée de cette salle aux allures de secte démoniaque … dans quel cercle de l'enfer étaient-ils tombés ?

-DES METALLEUX ! BUUULLIIAAAAA ! crièrent ensemble les deux musiciens dans un dernier mouvement de leurs hache-guitares, tranchant l'air dans la direction des marines alors que la salle explosait en applaudissements sonores.

Refermant la porte, le capitaine resta muet pendant quelques instants, essayant de remettre ses idées en place devant la crise de folie qui avait pris et les chanteurs, et la foule qui écoutait.

-Euh … capitaine Doviculus ? Demanda son second en voyant l'air perplexe du supérieur. Que fait-on à propos de la fouille ?

-Il n'y avait rien de compromettant dans cette salle, c'est ce que vous mettrez dans le rapport à l'administratif … soupira Doviculus en reprenant la route vers la base proche dans l'autre sens, ordonnant par la même à ses soldats de faire de même.

-Mais chef, il y avait de quoi faire une véritable émeute là-dedans ! S'exclama le second avant de voir le regard glacial de son supérieur alors qu'il le prenait à la gorge.

-Justement ! Si on ne veut pas déclencher une émeute, on va les laisser terminer leur folie, tant qu'ils ne font rien qui compromette la sécurité des environs, il n'y a pas de problème. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-… Oui chef … marmonna le second à moitié écrasé par la pression de son capitaine.

-Bien ! Compagnie, nous rentrons à la base ! En avant !

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de spectacle improvisée, le public finissait d'apprécier le concert commençait à rire devant l'attitude décontractée du Lennon qui profitait de la foule pour discuter avec une femme rousse qui le regardait avec des yeux amusés.

-Eh bien, si j'avais su que tu voulais réutiliser ma boutique pour un de tes concerts, j'aurais préparé un meilleur accueil ! Ria joyeusement la tenancière du 5éme nexus.

-Mais non, Ophélia, ton organisation était parfaite ! Ria à son tour Bob en caressant son « Poupet ». J'ai jamais vu Doviculus avec une telle tête, c'était mémorable !

-Sûr que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait de duo, Bob. Toujours la forme à ce que je vois ? Demanda Seb en ramenant deux choppes de bière et un cocktail pour Ophélia.

-Que veux-tu, tenir un titre de chef mercenaire et un rôle d'artiste du Métal demande une sacrée énergie ! D'ailleurs, comment se porte Henri depuis tout ce temps ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait des problèmes avec des sorciers, un truc du genre. Encore des timbrés qui ne connaissent pas les akuma no mi.

-Vous en faites une belle paire de timbrés ! Ria Ophéila avant de prendre Bob par l'oreille. D'ailleurs, faudra que tu range le bazar qu'à mis ta créature dans l'arrière-boutique, j'ai encore des marchandises à vendre, moi.

-Toujours aussi délicieuse … marmonna Bob avant de se faire tirer l'oreille plus fort. Aie aie aie … oui, je le ferais …

-Je préfére ça. Sourit Ophélia avant de se retourner vers le bar. Je vais prévenir Tom que les marines sont partis. Plus de feu jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

* * *

Dans le dernier nexus, les gardiens observaient le spectacle intriguant qui se déroulaient sous leur yeux. Pris d'assaut depuis presque deux heures par les canons mobiles de la Marine, le barrage avait soudainement cesser et la compagnie qui les maintenait sous un feu nourri commençait à montrer des signes de panique.

Traversant les rangs ennemis comme une ombre, une forme blanche se déplaçait à une vitesse surprenante, se projetant à l'aide de Soru dans des angles morts et frappant avec une furieuse efficacité.

Les Marines n'étaient pas des faibles, loin de là, mais la capitaine de cette troupe n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui pouvait les attaquer. Il n'avait pas d'arme, ne portait aucune armure visible si ce n'est la longue robe blanche avec des ceintures brunes et quelques pièces de métal par-dessus, et son visage était caché derrière un masque de démon grimaçant.

M, car tel était le nom qu'il portait désormais, ne combattait jamais pour tuer. Chacun de ses coups étaient rapides, précis et dévastateurs, mais jamais mortels. Il avait beaucoup trop perdu par le passé en perdant sa foi pour la laisser retomber une fois de plus.

Chaque créature sur cette terre doit entendre la voix de la raison, et pour cela elles doivent rester vivantes.

M se battait pour sa foi, chose curieuse pour un mercenaire, mais qui avait su convaincre le White Devil de lui proposer une place. Il lui avait offert une famille à défendre, et il s'était juré de le faire envers et contre tout.

En un rien de temps, les trois quarts des marines étaient étendus à terre inconscients, alors que M faisait face au capitaine et à ses soldats d'élite.

Tous avaient leurs armes de sortis, prêtes à l'usage. Le capitaine tenait sa massue avec aisance, mais la seule chose qu'il put percevoir de son adversaire fut un regard.

Un regard emplit de déception.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les derniers marines allèrent en formation à l'assaut de l'inconnu, progressant en formation serrée pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Ils attaquaient de manière ordonnée et efficace, mais M parvenait toujours à glisser dans les mailles des attaques.

-Laisse tomber, tu n'as aucune chance face à notre coordination ! Tenta de le distraire un des marines. Abandonne et rends-toi, tu seras bien traité.

Alors, à la surprise de tous, la forme en blanc s'arrêta de courir et d'esquiver. Il se tint en posture de combat, paumes ouvertes et nues pour parer à toutes attaques. Les marines s'approchèrent lentement, s'attendant à une attaque à tout instant.

M releva sa tête, son simple regard transmettant tous les messages dont il avait besoin.

« Vous êtes déjà vaincus » leur confirma-t'il par ce même regard.

Une seconde plus tard, il était derrière eux, sans blessure, en ayant traversé l'ensemble de la formation en un éclair. Les marines tentèrent de se retourner avant de se faire violemment projeter de part et d'autres de la trajectoire avec une force ahurissante qui les assomma tous sauf le capitaine qui était à terre, à moitié sonné.

-Qui es-tu pour posséder … une telle force ? marmonna le capitaine en sentant sa tête le tourner.

La figure blanche tira une carte de sa manche, qui alla se planter au sol devant les yeux du marine. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait y voir un deux lances croisées sur une grande épée, surplombant un crâne et une bourse pleine d'or, et devant ces armes était écrit un simple M en argenté.

Et M porta un coup puissant du plat de la main dans la nuque de l'homme, l'envoyant dans les vapes pour un long moment. Sortant une petite boule de sa manche, il la projeta en l'air où elle explosa en une boule de fumée verte, assurant que les mercenaires du nexus 3 pouvaient venir se charger de récupérer les soldats assommés.

M ne parlait jamais à qui que ce soit. La seule fois où il l'avait fait remonte à son recrutement par le White Devil. Depuis ce jour, en guise de pénitence pour ces erreurs passées, il s'est juré de ne plus jamais parler sauf si la situation l'exigeait sans délai.

* * *

Dans un coin perdu des groves sans loi, dans un bar dont le nom n'intéressait pas plus les clients que qui que ce soit, une figure massive entra ans la grande pièce et vint s'asseoir au comptoir en ignorant les regards mauvais qui pesaient sur lui.

-Euh … monsieur ? Demanda le barman, un vieil homme à qui il manquait une partie des cheveux et qui devait dépasser la quarantaine.

-Un verre de Scotch pour moi, s'il-vous-plait. Demanda la voix de l'ombre avec un ton fatigué.

-Bien sûr, mais pourriez-vous changer de siège ?

-Pourquoi donc ? Cette chaise est fragile ?

-Eh bien, non … c'est que c'est la chaise de …

-Dis donc ! Il y'a personne par ici ! Hurla une voix bourru depuis l'entrée du bar, en attirant toute l'attention des clients.

Un petit homme trapu avec un chapeau melon et un costume noir entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par 4 gardes du corps à l'allure de gorilles. Il regarda les clients comme s'il leur était mille fois supérieur, et termina par le barman puis par la forme cachée derrière une cape.

-Eh ! Toi, là ! Tu sais que tu es à ma place réservée, ici. Sois gentil et fous-moi le camp !

-fermez-la … grogna la voix d'un homme puissant, aussi rauque qu'un animal.

-Quoi ?! Tu sais à qui tu t'adresse au moins ?! Je suis le premier baron du trafic d'arme de cet archipel moisi, alors tu me res-

-JE VOUS AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! Hurla l'homme encapé en se levant violemment, détruisant au passage la chaise décorée.

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort mon gars ! Hurla l'homme grassouillet en tirant son pistolet et en plaçant en joue alors que ses gorilles s'approchaient de l'autre irrespectueux.

La seule chose qu'il vit fut une paire d'yeux aussi brillants que des rubis, perçants son âme de part en part. Puis ce fut le noir complet

-Tu ne mérite pas mon pardon, humain pathétique ! Alors crie, pleure, appelle à l'aide ! Personne ne m'empèchera de prendre ton âme ! Hurla une voix d'outre-tombe au plus profond des esprits

-Augus, pourquoi je suis là ? Demanda Ben en voyant son monde spirituel devant lui. Pourquoi tu m'as ramener ici ?

-Ashura à prit ta place après que l'autre merde ait tenter de te tirer dessus. Bon, on sait tout les deux que ça t'aurait rien fait, mais madame en avait marre. Soupira avec lassitude Augus, les bras croisés alors qu'il faisait des flexions pendu à un arbre.

-Mais ca va pas ! Merde … Augus, il faut que tu me renvois dans mon corps ! Je peux pas laisser Ashura en prendre le contrôle !

-C'est ton esprit, « tu en es le seul maître », je te rappelle. Répondit Augus, la moquerie absolument pas dissimulée.

Ben grogna un bon coup et ferma ses yeux pour retrouver le fil le ramenant à son corps. Dans un amas de sensation, trouver une aura démoniaque n'était, étonnamment, pas une chose facile. Au bout de longues minutes de recherche, il finit néanmoins part trouver la présence d'Ashura et l'arracha sans ménagement des accroches de son corps.

Reprenant le contrôle de ses sens, Benjamin reconnut qui portait ses griffes, que son corps et sa tenue étaient couverts de sang probablement humain, que le bar autour de lui était dans un carnage épouvantable de corps déchiquetés et de sang

Ah, et qu'il tenait encore le barman terrifié entre ses doigts.

-Pitié, puissant démon, je ne veux pas mourir … couina-t'il désespéré.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer, ne t'en fais pas. Soupira Ben en se relevant, relachant sa prise sur l'homme et rangeant ses griffes à sa ceinture.

Ashura avait vraiment fait un carnage abominable dans cet endroit : les tables étaient déchiquetées et couvertes de sang et de boyaux, les cadavres dispersés à tout vent et le barman étant le seul à avoir survécu. Probablement avait-il fuit le dernier après cette démonstration de force.

« Ces humains sont d'un fragile, c'en est juste desespérant. » grogna Ashura, maintenant de retour dans l'esprit de Ben et discutant avec Augus.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre mon corps de force et te défouler sur eux ! » S'énerva à son tour Ben en enguelant copieusement Ahsura.

« Ton esprit n'est pas le tien seul tant que nous y sommes, humain. Alors, sois mignon et ferme-la !».

« Tu peux toujours aller gratter l'autre messager d'Azathoth pour voir à l'amadouer, ce sera aussi efficace que de demander à Ben le contrôle, Ashura … » soupira Augus en continuant son entrainement.

Revenant de son esprit, Ben vit que le barman n'avait pas bouger de sa place, encore terrorisé de ce que le démon avait fait.

-Vous avez une famille ? Demanda Ben à l'homme, qui le regarda avec un mélange de colère et de peur.

-Une femme et un fils … je vous en prie, ne leur faites pas de mal.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. La mort de cet homme va-t'il vous attirer des ennuis ?

-Hélas oui, c'est l'homme à qui je devais de l'argent pour ce bar. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, ses sous-fifres vont venir tout prendre.

-Je ne pourrais pas rembourser votre dette à votre place, mais je peux vous proposer un autre marché … proposa Ben en posant une carte de visite des mercenaires sur le bar encore ensanglanté par les gardes du corps.

-Même des mercenaires ne pourront rien cette fois. Il va falloir que je quitte l'archipel.

-Rejoignez l'adresse inscrit sur cette carte avec votre famille et vos bien. Là-bas, contactez Tom au nom de WD. Il saura quoi faire.

-WD ? Attendez, vous ne seriez tout de même pas … ?! s'écria le barman avant de se taire en voyant la cape noire frappée du même blason que sur la carte de visite.

Ben se retourna vers la sortie, grognant vaguement contre ses démons, avant de répondre d'une voix abattue par le temps et les épreuves.

-Je suis quelqu'un qui à jouer contre la mort … et qui ne sait pas encore s'il à gagner ou perdu … Bonne journée, et bon courage pour la suite.

Et il quitta la pièce en silence, disparaissant dans le silence de la nuit qui pointait

* * *

 **Une review, siouplait ?**


	5. Retour à la réalité

**Aaaahhhhh … Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit de chapitre ! Pour le peu de personnes qui suivent encore mes folies, sachez que je suis pris dans une période un peu complexe pour l'écriture: Enchainer des écrits de concours et prochainement les oraux prennent un peu le penchant sur l'envie d'écrire.**

 **Ne craignez rien, je n'arrête pas pour autant (Zialema me tuerait dans ce cas-là, et le reste de la Communauté Mash-up avec). J'ai d'ailleurs réussi à organiser la plupart des chapitres suivants. Il ne manque que l'inspiration … et une bonne dose de folie pour arroser tout ça.**

 **Pour les reviews: -Misstykata: eh ouais, le Lennon peut te détruire n'importe quoi sans même avoir à faire quoi que ce soit. Ne jamais le laisser avec Chuck Norris, ou on ne retrouverait plus rien ^^**

 **\- Zialema: Eh oui, il est difficile de venir à bout d'un boulet dans mon genre. Encore merci pour tes encouragements.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à vous et vous enjoint à laisser le maximum de review. Savoir si je suis tout seul à raconter ces conneries ou si il y a quelques fous qui me suivent encore ^^.**

* * *

Sur une île perdue dans les ténèbres, couverte par un dense brouillard et des arbres morts dans une ambiance cauchemardesque, une petite forme avançait lentement. Elle semblait lutter comme si l'air autour d'elle était terriblement dense, ralentissant ses mouvements de façon catastrophique.

Elle poursuivait une deuxième forme, beaucoup plus massive qu'elle, et qui n'avait pas de mal à avancer. Si la première forme portait une tenue dans les tons verts étouffés par les ombres, la seconde semblait drapée dans les ténèbres eux-mêmes.

Courant à perdre haleine, Haruta avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où son corps criait à l'agonie. Elle le voyait devant elle, avançant irrémédiablement vers l'obscurité, deux pauvres flammes d'un rouge macabre flottant à ses côtés et ne l'illuminant même pas.

Pourtant, elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Du plus profond de son âme, une voix s'écria, forte mais désespérée :

-Ben ! Attends-moi !

La forme massive se stoppa net, ses flammes semblant se retourner vers Haruta alors qu'elle tentait vainement de poursuivre ses mouvements. L'atmosphère s'était figée en même temps que le colosse, affirmant encore plus le désespoir de la petite femme.

Il se tourna finalement de moitié, ne permettant à Haruta de ne voir que la moitié de ce qu'il restait de son visage : il était pâle comme un mort, les joues creuses et noires de terre, couvert d'un mélange d'herbe et de sang. Et ses yeux, oh ces yeux …

Même le plus flamboyant des rouges ne pouvaient décrire la puissance qui résidait dans ce simple regard. Il était à la fois résigné et conquérant, puissant et blasé. En un mot, il était impressionnant

Ses lèvres bougèrent presque imperceptiblement, parlant d'une voix terriblement basse alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur la figure désolée d'Haruta. Elle le regarda avec espérance, attendant un signe comme quoi elle pouvait le rattraper.

-… Merci de croire en moi … Je serais de retour, ne t'en fais pas …

Il se retourna complétement, dévoilant un corps livide qu'Haruta revoyait encore et encore à mesure qu'elle refaisait ce rêve. Un corps duquel s'éleva comme une flamme verte et maudite, comme s'il brulait de l'intérieur.

\- … Le White Devil ne meure jamais vraiment …

Et son corps s'embrassa de cette flamme verte qui grandissait en lui, engloutissant tout alors qu'un souffle d'explosion apocalyptique renvoyait Haruta encore plus loin en arrière, la projetant au loin.

* * *

-Ben !

Haruta s'écria en bondissant de son lit, tournant la tête de gauche à droite en semblant encore voir la forme de son compagnon, assit sur le bord du lit comme il le faisait souvent auparavant. Cette forme qui s'évapora en quelques secondes pour laisser place à un Karasu inquiet d'avoir été réveillé en sursaut, caressant l'humaine de son bec.

-Ça va, Karasu, ça va. C'était qu'un cauchemar …

Elle regarda le bout du lit dépitée, fatiguée et silencieuse.

-Le même foutu cauchemar depuis des jours …

Elle se leva lentement, passa une bande autour de sa poitrine, mit sa tenue verte habituelle avec ses armes et sortit de sa cabine pour rejoindre le pont juste au-dessus.

Tous les navires des Shirohiges avaient la même structure, il était donc facile de se retrouver de l'un à l'autre. Elle remonta l'échelle pour trouver le soleil pointant à l'horizon, l'aube arrivant à peine sur les eaux du Shin Sekai.

Ce soleil rassurant, réchauffant les cœurs de marins, n'avait qu'un vague effet de soulagement sur le sien. Haruta se détourna de sa contemplation matinale du soleil pour aller vers l'infirmerie, voir s'ils avaient quelque chose pour effacer ce mal de tête qui la suivait.

En entrant dans la baie médicale, Haruta retrouva Jiru, commandant de la 15éme flotte et médecin de profession, s'affairant à ranger correctement du matériel médical.

-Yo, Jiru. Salua-t'elle faiblement. Comment va ?

-Salut, Haruta. Moi, ça passe, mais toi, tu m'as l'air fatigué. Répondit le commandant d'un air sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose pour le mal de tête ? Et aussi des somnifères …

-Ouh la, toi tu vas pas bien. Affirma Jiru en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'Haruta. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Haruta soupira en s'asseyant à son tour : elle ne voulait pas en parler à qui que ce soit, même si le secret médical limitait Jiru. Elle était une commandante de Shirohige, elle était forte …

… Elle était terriblement fatiguée …

-C'est encore pour la disparition de Ben ? Demanda Jiru en voyant l'air épuisé de sa sœur. Tu sais, il faut réussir à surpasser sa mort, beaucoup d'entre nous l'ont fait …

-J'ai accepté sa mort, Jiru … répondit Haruta avec un ton cassé. J'ai réussi à me dire qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose, mais …

-Mais ? Demanda implicitement le médecin pour qu'elle continue.

-Mais je n'arrête pas d'avoir des cauchemars et des hallucinations sur lui. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps après la grande secousse, et avec les marines aux trousses, personne ne pouvait vérifier.

Jiru marqua une pause de la main, lui permettant de souffler un peu. Tout le monde savait pour la relation des deux, elle était aussi discrète que celle d'Ace et Marco, encore moins depuis qu'ils avaient annoncé que le brun attendaient des jumeaux. Non, ce qui était étrange, c'est de dire que Ben était mort.

Sans prendre l'homme pour un quelconque dieu, le White Devil avait prouvé une résistance, une combativité face à la mort qui devait le placer loin devant même ceux qui se disent immortels avec des akuma no mi. La Marine, le Sekai Seifu et presque la moitié du monde le pourchasse depuis 20 ans, et personne n'a jamais réussi à en venir à bout …

Bon sang, même une information selon laquelle il était venu à bout d'un détachement digne d'un Buster Call avait filtré de la Marine par l'influence de la Révolution ! Non, il ne pouvait probablement avoir péri sans qu'on entende parler de lui, mais pour le moment il était mort aux yeux du monde

Non, aux yeux de certains Shirohiges, sa légende n'était pas encore finie …

-Ne t'en fais pas … tenta-t'il de la convaincre. Je vais te donner quelques calmants, et tu me diras si demain tu iras mieux. On n'a pas besoin que notre petit commandant favori se rende malade inutilement, on en a déjà bien assez d'un.

Haruta suivit le rire du médecin, contente de pouvoir finalement changer le sujet qui lui empoisonnait l'esprit. Elle non plus ne voulait secrètement pas croire à la mort de son compagnon, mais ce dernier lui avait toujours dit de voir l'avenir plutôt que ressasser le passé.

Allez savoir comment il faisait avec toutes les merdes qu'il avait subies …

* * *

-Je peux savoir pourquoi on est encore tous les cinq ici ? Interrogea Black en croquant une cuisse de poulet dans son assiette, les yeux pointés vers un certain colosse.

-On mange, Black. Et tant que je n'ai pas fini ce repas qui est le premier depuis un bon mois, je veux pas de bagarre. Répondit Ben alors qu'il mangeait à son tour un morceau de porc rôti à la moutarde.

Les cinq commandants mercenaires s'étaient retrouvés une nouvelle fois au nexus 4 une fois leurs missions terminées, et partageaient aussi amicalement que possible un repas mérité.

-Oh, t'aurais vu la tête de Doviculus à la fin du spectacle. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'évanouir ! Ricana Balthazard Lennon depuis l'autre bout de la table ronde, bataillant férocement avec sa propre assiette.

M et Nocta mangeaient calmement, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre pour la seconde, en écoutant les déboires de leurs camarades. Black qui se plaignait du chef du nexus 1, Bob qui se vantait de pouvoir draguer Ophélia (ce à quoi M répondit un non de la tête sans équivoque). Bref, presque comme un repas de famille.

Une fois leur repas fini et débarrassé, Ben joignit les mains avec un air sérieux en regardant la tablée.

-Bon, vous savez tous maintenant que je me bats toujours pour notre organisation. Il faut cependant que je fasse passer un message au monde au sujet de ma disparition …

-Toujours curieuse d'ailleurs, mais continue … intima Black avec sa froideur habituelle

-Jusqu'à quand restez-vous sur l'archipel ? Questionna le numéro 1

-3 jours pour moi, je repars pour un autre contrat. Prévint Black sans donner plus de détails.

-Fin de semaine, je retourne en North Blue chasser les derniers lascars qui sont partis se réfugier là-bas. Tu as bien eu tous les traitres qui étaient encore ici ? Questionna le pyrobarbare

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour mon projet, je m'en chargerais en attendant. Répondit Ben avec flegme. M ? Nocta ?

M leva 3 doigts, indiquant qu'il partirait également dans les 3 jours à venir. Nocta, elle, semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas de contrat de prévu …

-Très bien. Je dois faire passer un message à la Marine et au Sekai Seifu, et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'accéder au meilleur endroit des deux groupes …

-Tu n'oserais pas infiltrer Marineford quand même ? Avec le boxon qu'on a mis, c'est limite si les trois amiraux ne sont pas déjà là-bas. S'insurgea Bob qui pour une fois était la voix de la raison.

-Bien sûr que si, je le ferais. Mais je ne veux pas que la faute en retombe sur notre organisation et que cela soit utilisé en tant que propagande contre elle. On a déjà bien assez de nos propres réputations

-Tu commence enfin à t'intéresser à autre chose qu'à toi, c'est pas trop tôt … soupira Nocta dans l'un des rares moments de clairvoyance qu'elle avait, surprenant toute la tablée. Quoi ?!

-Rien, laisse tomber … soupira Bob à son tour en s'emparant de sa hache-guitare. Pour le coup, je pense que tout le monde ici ne sera pas contre ton action tant que tu gardes l'organisation en dehors de tes emmerdes.

Ben acquiesça de la tête en se levant à son tour, comme les autres. Il ne comptait pas laisser la marine les attaquer à nouveau dans le futur, du moins pas sans émettre au monde que l'organisation des mercenaires était la sienne et n'avait pas volonté de nuire à qui que ce soit. Chacun leur tour, les chefs mercenaires portèrent leurs poings fermés à la poitrine, signe d'adieu des frères d'armes avant de sortir pour vaquer à leurs occupations

-Tom, je suis en sorti pour le moment. Si quelqu'un me demande, dis que je suis mort. Si cette personne insiste que je suis vivant, fais passer le message sur mon denden.

-Bien sûr … répondit le barman avec son éternel sourire conspirateur. Et que comptes-tu faire qui soit si urgent ?

Ben eut son propre sourire conspirateur, un sourire qu'il ne montrait que rarement par le passé mais qu'il prenait plaisir à montrer maintenant, alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir par la porte principale.

-réveiller les esprits et mettre un bon coup de pieds à la marine. Répondit le colosse en refermant le passage derrière lui.

* * *

Plus tard, dans les alentours du Bar de l'Arnaque, un certain colosse portant cette fois-ci des armes enfin convenables à la ceinture (pistolets, épées et masse de bataille) s'avançait calmement, son visage dissimulé sous sa capuche aussi noire que sa cape.

Avec un silence religieux, il s'avança dans le bar, remarquant au loin une touffe de cheveux blonds sous une cape qui semblait le fixer attentivement. Il entendit un vague grognement également mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Il s'assit au bar, attendant que la patronne des lieux revienne de l'arrière-boutique. Plus le temps passait, plus la tension dans la pièce semblait augmenter exponentiellement : puisqu'il n'y avait que les deux formes encapuchonnées dans le bar, elles ne purent s'empêcher de se fixer l'une l'autre avec férocité.

Dans cette atmosphère tendue, une aura sombre émergea satisfaite derrière le guerrier revenu d'entre les morts. On ne sait pas si elle en était la cause, mais quelque chose éclata dans la pièce, et un éclair blond passa à travers.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, c'était un lion géant au poil blond qui était fermement agrippé à sa proie, mordant avec ardeur le bras du White Devil. Celui-ci avait senti le coup arriver mais n'avait pas eu le temps de contrer. Il sentait le poids des mois sans entrainement peser sur ses épaules, et il détestait cette sensation.

Il arma son bras restant, l'autre servant à bloquer la mâchoire du lion, et l'envoya dans sa figure, faisant reculer l'animal d'au moins 5 mètres.

-Couché, j'ai dit ! Tu es vif pour un Noryoshuka, mais je le suis plus. Grogna le guerrier en secouant son bras du peu de sang qui commençait à couvrir son protège-bras.

Ben fit basculer sa capuche en arrière pour avoir son champ de vue libre, mais ne sortit pas ses armes. Il n'avait pas de raison de le tuer, pourquoi le ferais-t'il ?

« Pour le plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? » Taquina la voix d'Augus à ses oreilles

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Augus … et ferme-la, je dois me concentrer. Grogna le guerrier alors que le lion revenait rapidement à l'assaut, toutes griffes dehors

Il esquiva les coups de griffes du monstre, qui vinrent se planter dans le bois du sol à plusieurs reprises, lacérant vaguement ses membres, avant de placer des coups de poings précis et ravageur dans le flanc de la bête.

Voyant la créature tanguer un peu, il se précipita en avant pour porter un puissant uppercut au menton du lion, l'envoyant voler dans une table qui se brisa sous son poids alors qu'il retrouvait forme humaine.

Le White Devil vint prendre l'inconnu par le col de sa cape, le soulevant bien en vue alors qu'il montrait les dents et que Shakky rentrait dans la pièce.

-Il suffit ! Non mais regardez-moi ce bazar ! Grogna-t'elle avant de voir le visage de ses deux seuls clients. Lyon ? Mais qui est … Titanrage ?!

-White Devil pour le grand public dont fait partie ce monsieur, s'il te plait Shakky. Et encore plus si c'est un membre de la Révolution.

-Je me doutais bien que ce n'était que du vent. Dis-moi, le tremblement de terre d'il y a deux mois, c'était aussi ton œuvre ?

-Probablement. Répondit Ben en redéposant son prisonnier sur le banc. Je suis venu te voir parce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

-Te connaissant, tu as besoin d'informations ou d'un moyen de transport, n'est-ce pas ? Supposa la propriétaire en soupirant de la délicatesse du combattant.

-Toujours juste. Soupira Ben en assommant proprement le blondinet. Voilà, je m'expliquerais avec son supérieur si nécessaire.

-C'est un des hommes de Sabo-kun, Titanrage-kun. S'amusa Shakky avant de se pencher sur son bar. Alors, que puis-je faire pour un immortel ?

-J'ai besoin d'une embarcation pour me rendre à Marineford. Je sais que tu avais déjà prêté des petites embarcations à l'Allumette, t'en reste-t'il ?

-Probablement, mais pourquoi veux-tu aller là-bas ? Même si tout le monde te croit mort, ils doivent être sur le pied de guerre avec ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

-Il leur faudra au moins 2 semaines avant d'agir, connaissant Sengoku, et j'aurais conclu d'ici à la fin du mois. Ricana le démon en s'installant à son tour au bar. Puis-je compter sur toi ?

-Si tu fournis l'argent pour, je peux te trouver ça. Pour quand ? Demanda-t'elle en fumant sa cigarette

-Le plus tôt possible, je me débrouillerais après. Avant la fin de la semaine si tu le peux. Confirma-t'il en posant une bourse sur le comptoir. C'est pour le dédommagement de la table.

Shakky prit la bourse pour la ranger sous le comptoir, laissant le guerrier continuer sa demande qu'elle savait pertinemment folle. Ben demanda ensuite si elle avait plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool à lui vendre en guise de paiement pour les infos, et si elles n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas sur le devenir de tout le monde.

Elle lui rétorqua honnêtement qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, sachant pertinemment que le guerrier qu'elle avait devant elle n'était plus le même Shiroi Akuma qui était prêt à sauter à la gorge de tous ceux qui connaissaient son vrai nom. Il portait toujours ses immondes marques sur les yeux qui ne semblaient pas tant le déranger, mais il était plus … ouvert, aussi simplement qu'on puisse le présenter.

-Je vais être honnête avec toi, Shakky. Entre nous, tu connais sans doute beaucoup de choses sur ce que j'ai laissé dans mon sillage … soupira Ben en posant ses coudes sur le bar, ses deux yeux rivés sur la femme devant lui.

Shakky souffla la fumée de sa cigarette, ne voyant pas vraiment où son client semblait l'emmener. Elle reprit cependant avec son calme habituel.

-Il semblerait que tu aies laissé beaucoup de morts, des ennuis et quelques légendes urbaines qui semblent vraies au vu de tes exploits.

-Oui, on peut dire ça … soupira Ben avec toute la force de sa fatigue. Mais maintenant que je suis débarrassé de toutes ces chaines, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire …

-Tu semblais prêt à réduire le QG de la Marine en cendre à toi seul, Titanrage. Et à moins que tu me prouve le contraire, je suis confiante que tu réussisses cet exploit. Souligna la barman en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres avant d'écraser le mégot restant dans le cendrier.

Ben grogna vaguement, engueulant ses démons qui lui proposaient mille et une idées aussi idiotes et meurtrières les unes que les autres, avant de reporter son regard sur Shakky. Il était pour la première fois de sa vie libre de faire ce qu'il voulait sans en référer à qui que ce soit, ses premières années de solitude passé sa majorité ne comptant pas à ses yeux.

Il était stable, il avait une puissance qui pouvait s'opposer sans soucis même aux plus puissants de ce monde. Son corps n'y résisterait jamais mais il ne s'en était jamais soucier …

Il bascula la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond du bar avec une profonde mélancolie sur la trentaine d'années de sa vie écoulées, le tout sans prendre en compte le regard curieux de Shakky

Pourquoi se battait-il encore ? Qu'est-ce qui valait vraiment qu'il sacrifie corps et âme ?

… ?

Son visage laissa apparaitre le plus grand sourire qu'il ait jamais fait, surprenant même jusqu'aux démons alors que trois choses apparaissaient immenses dans son esprit : Les Mercenaires de l'Association, les Shirohiges et surtout … Haruta.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il pouvait penser librement et analyser calmement tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en étant auprès de cette grande famille de pirates fous qui l'avaient globalement facilement accueilli comme l'un des leurs.

-A voir ton visage, il semble que tu aies obtenu ta propre réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Shakky en allant voir l'état des dégâts provoqués par le duel et celui de Lyon.

-Tout à fait. Sourit à son tour Ben en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je repasserais à la fin de la semaine pour l'embarcation. Tu penses que Dragon va m'en vouloir d'avoir abimé un de ses employés ?

-Lui, non, mais Sabo-kun pourrait t'en vouloir s'il venait à l'apprendre. Répondit Shakky avec amusement de l'attitude blagueuse du guerrier.

-Pratique. Je pourrais avoir le sermon des trois frères la prochaine fois que je les croise. Au revoir Shakky, et porte toi bien.

-Je me porterais toujours mieux que ce dans quoi tu t'avances, White Devil. Fit remarquer la propriétaire du bar en le voyant sortir avec sa capuche découverte. Oh, et bon courage pour ce problème de … rébellion.

-Merci. A une prochaine fois, j'espère. Conclut le guerrier avec sa capuche de nouveau en place sur sa tête, camouflant jusqu'à son visage.

Avec son silence caractéristique, il sortit du bar jusqu'à disparaitre du champ de vision de Shakky, qui quant à elle tentait de réveiller calmement le pauvre révolutionnaire.

Avec un puissant mal de tête, le blond Lyon se releva brusquement en tenant sa tête qui lui tournait, cherchant une trace de son agresseur.

-Ça va mieux, Lyon-kun ? Demanda Shakky en revenant avec un cachet pour les maux de tête.

-Où … où est-il passé ? Demanda-t'il avec une voix pâteuse et soufflée avant de prendre le médicament.

-Il est partit, ne vous en faites. Il ne vous a rien prit non plus, si cela vous inquiète.

-Est-ce que … Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ? Le White Devil …

-Juste quelqu'un qui abuse de son nom, pas de soucis. Il a été cordialement invité à sortir.

Lyon ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le sourire conspirateur que semblait arborer la tenancière était encore plus prononcé que d'habitude …

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut l'une des plus agitée pour l'archipel Shabaody depuis des années. Le déploiement de forces de la Marine n'était pas passé inaperçus et beaucoup se demandaient encore ce qui l'avait justifié. Les hypothèses allaient bon train, la plupart désignant des équipages pirates en tout genre, ou des révolutionnaires ayant fait un coup d'éclat qui serait visiblement passé sous silence.

Au milieu de cette population en effervescence, de nombreuses formes variées passaient à travers les groves sans éveiller l'attention, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les idées plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Certaines fuyaient, d'autres se poursuivaient durant de long moments, mais aucune ne quitta jamais l'archipel de toute la semaine.

Comme convenu, Black et M partirent au bout de trois jours pour des destinations qui ne regardaient qu'eux. Ils avaient participés, comme Ben, Bob et Nocta, à la purge des mercenaires renégats encore présents dans les environs, et avaient acceptés avec fatigue de se charger de ceux qui avaient fuis vers leurs destinations.

Ben les observa partir avec un regard emplit de confiance, ayant échangé une poignée de main forte, avant de se reporter sur des sujets tout aussi important.

Et la semaine continua, la traque des misérables lâches devenant plus complexe au fur et à mesure que les membres inférieurs du top 50 des mercenaires se faisaient avoir par leurs anciens commandants. Durant cette période, l'archipel fut discrètement couvert de suffisamment de sang pour satisfaire l'appétit mortel d'Ashura pour quelque temps.

Dans le même laps de temps, les forces survivantes des actions éclairs des mercenaires repartirent prestement au QG de la Marine, allant rendre un rapport qui déplaira sans aucun doute à un certain amiral de magma qui était à l'origine du déploiement.

Pendant ce temps, Ben et Bob discutaient de choses et d'autres en arpentant les différentes allées du quartier civil de l'archipel. Certaines boutiques étaient associées aux mercenaires, et donc les autorisaient à discuter un peu le prix de certaines affaires.

Cependant, ni Ben ni ses chers démons ne furent prêts pour ce qui allait arriver, lorsque Bob eut soudain une illumination. Il se stoppa brusquement dans une allée attenante à l'avenue commerçante, prenant de surprise le guerrier.

-Ben, dis-moi, outre le fait que tu aies essayé de disparaitre tout ce temps, ne t'es-t'il jamais venu à l'esprit de changer de style vestimentaire ? Demanda-t'il avec un sérieux qui intrigua le porteur de démons.

-Euh … honnêtement, non. Je n'en avais pas ni l'utilité ni la nécessité. Répondit-il avec un sérieux las. Tout ça pour en venir à … ?

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je te nomme bibiche de la journée et je t'emmène faire un tour dans les boutiques !

-Attends ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me …. Commença Ben en se faisant tirer prestement par un Bob plus excité que jamais.

Aussi improbable que la situation puisse paraitre, le colosse se faisait tirer malgré lui par le Pyrobarbare vers une boutique de vêtements. Une fois sur place, l'attitude du mercenaire ne laissa même pas le temps au White Devil de se plaindre qu'il lui proposait déjà une quantité de tenues plus incohérentes les unes que les autres.

Le guerrier fut forcé, à son étrange amusement, même pour lui, à essayer ces tenues : tout y passa, de la tenue de ninja en tissu noir à une armure complète en argent qu'il jugea beaucoup trop voyante. S'enchainèrent alors les costumes, capes et chapeaux plus variés les uns que les autres, certains faisant étrangement penser à des personnages d'anime comme la tenue de Black.

Pour dire que le Pyrobarbare osa même le coiffer d'un tricorne et d'un cache-œil en lui demandant de chanter le Saké de Binks, ce que le White Devil consentit à faire sauf la dernière demande.

On avait beau jouer avec la mort, l'estime de soi était quand même importante à conserver. Et Bob n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à publier n'importe quelle source possible pour se foutre de son camarade …

Une fois leurs achats conclus, pour le plus grand soulagement de Ben et la satisfaction visible de Bob qui avait visiblement adoré ce moment, les deux camarades se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers le port.

-Finalement, tu ne nous aura pas dit ce que tu comptes faire à Marineford … marmonna Bob en réajustant la position de sa hache dans son dos. Tu me le dirais avant de partir ?

-Navré, Bob, mais avec toute les oreilles indiscrètes, je préfère garder cela pour moi. Cependant, je serais plutôt pour rencontrer ton indic', Fanta ou je ne sais quoi.

-Tu as le bon nom, Shiroi Akuma. Mais le connaissant, il cherchera à rester le plus discret possible, comme quelqu'un que je connais …

Les clins d'œil du Pyrobarbare à son homologue n'étaient pas le moins du monde discrets une fois cette constatation faite, pour le plus grand amusement d'Augus qui s'étaient bien marré des conneries du « petit enflammé de service ».

-D'ailleurs, il souhaitait quitte le métier dans pas longtemps. Ce métier n'est pas le plus sûr de tous, et il le sait bien. Reprit Bob avec un visage plus fermé que d'habitude.

-Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira, et toi avec, Pyrobarbare. Conclut Ben alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du bout de la jetée du port. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, du moins pour le moment.

Ben s'avança vers la droite, vers un petit navire possédant un moteur installé à l'arrière, assez petit pour passer inaperçus partout où il allait. Bob s'avança à son tour alors que Ben descendait dans l'embarcation, repérant quelques bidons de couleurs différentes, et une grande caisse placée prêt de la barre.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire avec ça, mais j'espère que ce sera Métal ! Ria Bob en voyant le sourire amusé du Shiroi Akuma, penchant sa tête en arrière pour se donner un air pédant.

-Métal, je ne sais pas, mais ça s'en rapprochera surement. Qui sait, je passerais peut-être dans les journaux en te mentionnant comme dieu du métal ? Répondit-il sur le ton de l'amusement, jetant un carnet au Pyrobarbare.

Ce dernier récupéra le livre au vol, analysant rapidement la couverture. Si le style du dessin était clairement faible, le titre était plus évident : Têtes primées et informations diverses.

-Mon numéro de denden est à l'intérieur, si jamais tu as besoin de me contacter. Tous les anciens mercenaires du top sont à l'intérieur, les morts étant déjà barrés. J'en ai confié des copies à Black, M et Nocta, mais je sais que tu ne donneras jamais ce numéro aux mauvaises personnes.

Le White Devil sérieux était de retour, tous les traits de son visage semblaient le montrer alors qu'il fixait Bob avec ses yeux fous et savants. Le Pyrobarbare rangea le carnet dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau rouge feu avant de porter son poing droit à son cœur.

-Puisse Davy Jones te porter sur le grand Océan, mon frère. Ce fut un plaisir et un honneur de te voir à nouveau. Dit-il sur un ton solennel, le regard confiant

-Le plaisir est partagé, mon frère. Répondit Ben en adoptant une posture similaire malgré sa tenue d'infiltration en cuir sombre achetée plus tôt. Même si elle ne permettait pas de porter de cape, elle n'était pas faite pour de larges mouvements comme ceux-là. Il devrait l'ajuster rapidement, mais pour le moment il s'en contenterait

Les deux combattants baissèrent leurs bras en même temps, puis Bob repartit à l'opposer pour embarquer sur le navire qui le mènerait en North Blue. Depuis le pont du navire, il vit son camarade déployer sa voile avec aisance.

Si les vents lui étaient favorables, il devrait atteindre sa destination dans la soirée, au moment où la surveillance lui permettra d'être aussi discret que possible. Il avait beau être un monstre de puissance, même Bob doutait qu'il puisse résister à une armée entière de Marines.

Le son des clapotis des vagues en fond, le Pyrobarbare observa le Shiroi Akuma prendre le large vers un nouvel exploit qu'il pourrait sans aucun doute raconter aux générations futures, une légende qui atteindra le firmament des dieux du métal.

Celle du guerrier-démon qui arborait le symbole des Shirohiges fièrement dans son dos, et qui existait envers et contre tous pour ses familles.


	6. Mauvaise surprise à Marineford

***sort de son antre* Arghh ... ce chapitre aura pris trop de temps ... *s'effondre sur le bureau***

 **J'ai l'impression de m'excuser à chaque chapitre, mais les périodes de blancs sont malheureusement monnaie courante chez moi. Puisque l'usage de bombes de manière excessive n'est pas une bonne idée, j'ai du ranger ces dernières au fond de mes placards.**

 **Ne vous en faites pas, je les ressort dés que je pourrais ^^**

 **Pour les reviews, donc: -Zialema: Vu le nombre de fois où tu me demande de calmer ces folies, je vais plutôt garder les tonneaux pour moi ^^. Merci beaucoup de me supporter depuis tout ce temps (2 ans déjà que j'ai commencer cette absurdité démoniaque ...). J'en ai même oublier de féter cet anniversaire ^^'.**

 **-Misstykata: Le Lennon pleure sa bibiche et donc à récupérer le seul qu'il pouvait potentiellement corrompre à sa propre folie pour l'occasion ^^. Encore merci d'essayer de faire de la pub pour un personnage aussi compliquer à vendre que ce pauvre Ben.**

 **-Rouge-365: Content que tu sois toujours des nôtres. Puisque j'ai lu que tu rejoignais aussi les rangs des mercenaires, prends garde pour le jour où Alarys rencontrera le White Devil, il pourrait y avoir des étincelles ^^. Quand à Haruta, ne t'en fais pas, tout est sous ... *se prend un coup de masse à l'arrière du crâne***

 **-Ne va pas leur faire croire que tu me maitrise quand tu meurs aussi souvent, écrivailllon. rétorque cette dernière avant de repartir par le trou dans le mur. Bonne lecture les gens !**

* * *

Dans les eaux de la Grand Line, le climat est toujours imprévisible, et seul des experts peuvent s'en sortir pour prévoir les changements constants et survivre. Il n'y a que de rares lieux dans lesquels le climat restaient globalement stables, et Marineford était l'un d'entre eux.

Depuis sa petite embarcation, Ben tentait tant bien que mal de juguler la puissance des éléments et les attaques incessantes des Kai-ô. Sans Karasu, il comprenait à quel point il était devenu dépendant de son compagnon à plume pour éviter les problèmes météo.

Une légende de la piraterie vaincue par de l'eau ... ses démons n'arrêteraient pas de se foutre de lui pour ça ...

"On le fait déjà, Ben !" Se marra Augus dans l'esprit du pirate, n'ayant rien à faire d'autre, perdus qu'ils étaient au milieu d'un océan géant.

Ben grogna en retirant une épée du crâne de la dernière bête qu'il ait eu à combattre. Si l'équipement qu'il avait pu récupérer auprès des forgerons associés aux mercenaires n'étaient pas du même niveau que ses anciennes armes, ils avaient fait un travail raisonnable pour la mission qu'il souhaitait accomplir.

S'écroulant à nouveau dans le bateau gonflable, Ben relança le moteur et recommença à polir ses lames trempées de sang coagulé. Elles devaient être propres pour n'importe quelle occasion, par habitude et manie du combattant qu'il était.

"Rappelle-moi, Ben, pourquoi vas-tu à Marineford si les Marines ont prétendu t'avoir capturé et exécuté ?" Demanda Augus en se manifestant devant le guerrier, ce dernier étant le seul à pouvoir les voir physiquement.

Ben soupira de fatigue, leva les yeux au ciel, puis reposa son arme avant de baisser les yeux vers Augus.

-J'ai encore besoin de te le rappeler ? C'est pour s'assurer que Sengoku ne vienne pas mettre le nez dans mes affaires avec les mercenaires et que je prévienne les Shirohiges que je suis vivant.

"En parlant de vivant, tu ne penses pas qu'ils seront ... choqués de te voir vivant alors que t'as une tombe à ton nom ?" Reprit Augus avec l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, occupé qu'il était à tenir sur la tête en luttant contre la gravité.

-Pas plus que toutes les catastrophes que j'ai déclenchées ces 20 dernières années. Pointa Ben avant de se gratter le bouc naissant. Mais je suis d'accord, ce serait bizarre ...

"Tu me diras, pour un humain, t'as jamais été très vivant ou très mort. Je squatte avec toi depuis un bail, et avec Ashura, tu m'étonne que tous ces bestiaux viennent nous attaquer"

-Attends, tu veux dire que j'ai plein d'emmerdes avec les animaux à cause de ta supérieure ? s'exclama Ben en toisant Augus d'un regard mauvais, auquel il répondit avec un dédain total.

"Tu es capable de la conserver globalement à l'écart de tes membres alors que je peux en prendre le contrôle quand je veux. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs, elle ne sera pas ma supérieure." dit Augus avec le plus petit respect qu'il pouvait sortir, ignorant ouvertement la question du pirate.

"Trouve d'abord le Kitab comme je te l'ai demandé il y a 5743 ans et je réfléchirais à t'épargner, démon inutile." Grogna Ashura depuis un autre coin de l'esprit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se matérialiser.

Installant une barrière mentale contre les grognements de la grande démone, Ben reprit son travail de polissage alors que le bateau continuait sa course effrénée. Il avait une petite idée de la réponse à sa question, mais personne ne pourrait lui répondre à part les deux démons et ils ne semblaient pas prêts à le faire de sitôt

\- Tsss …. Va gérer ces deux casse-pieds …. Grogna à son tour le guerrier.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard

Profitant de la tombée de la nuit pour somnoler un peu dans l'embarcation, Ben se réveilla lorsque le soleil fut suffisamment descendu pour disparaitre derrière la ligne d'horizon. Sous ses yeux ne s'étalait plus qu'une mer d'huile à perte de vue, se scindant en deux entre l'océan véritable et l'océan céleste empli d'étoiles et d'une lune presque pleine se levant délicatement.

"Hum … je veux pas paraitre pessimiste, mais tu comptais faire un coup d'éclat à Marineford ? » Interrogea Augus en tâtant les sens de Ben avec ses pouvoirs.

-C'est le point le plus important de ce monde pour la Marine et le Sekai Seifu, c'est juste excellent. Pourquoi tu demandes ? Questionna à son tour le guerrier en se relevant lentement.

« Si tu comptes faire quoi que ce soit ici, bonne chance mon gars. Ta forteresse, il reste plus rien de viable. »

Décontenancé par les réflexions d'Augus, Ben finit par ouvrir les yeux et manqua de buguer devant le spectacle qu'il voyait. Bon, être revenu de la mort était un spectacle en soi aussi mais il ne l'avait pas vu.

Ce qui fut la puissante et tant redoutée forteresse de Marineford n'était plus qu'un immense champ de ruines : le sol éventré par des dizaines de failles gigantesques, les tourelles de défense à moitié détruites, le port dans un état plus que discutable et le plus important, une énorme balafre qui séparait l'énorme bâtiment principal en deux.

Le pirate observa l'apocalypse que la « mort » du Dieu extérieur avait provoquée sur cette base, contemplant l'ensemble de destruction qui semblait encore en train de se faire rafistolées au vu des dizaines de bâches de travail de chantier et des échafaudages partout.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ben était surpris. Il stoppa le moteur pour observer l'ensemble sans s'exposer outre mesure, ses démons ne venant pas l'embêter pour une fois.

-Bon, ce n'est pas du tout une bonne nouvelle … Songea Ben en se grattant le bouc, le regard fixé sur son objectif. Il va falloir gérer plusieurs tours de gardes pour s'infiltrer dans la place quand même. Ce serait con d'avoir fait tout ce trajet pour rien …

Tout en réfléchissant à voix haute, le pirate reprit son plan pour le modifier avec ce qu'il savait : il prendrait quand même les bidons de matériels fournis par Jacob, mais ne ferait pas trop de spectaculaire. Avec toute une escouade en plus des gardes habituels, traverser ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Tout en soupirant de fatigue, le stratège qu'il était constata les accès possibles pour infiltrer l'endroit : soit s'infiltrer avec le Haki en passant directement sous le nez des gardes mais repérables par les vigies longue distances, soit se débarrasser d'abord des surveillants sans éveiller trop l'attention

Préférant l'approche subtile, Ben déposa ses grosses armes dans le navire et fourra tous les bidons dans la caisse en bois proche du gouvernail. Ce navire ne valait pas un de ces navires-maisons où une personne pouvait vivre confortablement, mais il faisait l'affaire pour le moment.

Il récupéra une dague dans un étui pour l'accrocher à la bande qui ceinturait son torse, fit de même avec plusieurs bombes fumigènes « empruntées » à M et passa une capuche noire par-dessus sa tenue d'infiltration made in Lennon.

Autant le dire, il ressemblait à un ninja. Un ninja de 2m30 avec une carrure de montagne … Whisky Tango Foxtrot ?

Oubliant ce que style vestimentaire correct veut dire, Ben bondit sur le reste de ponton une fois son bateau à portée. Il attacha ensuite le tout solidement pour que personne ne le trouve et prit la caisse avec lui.

Maintenant qu'il avait vraiment posé un pied sur l'île, il pouvait enfin comprendre à quel point les derniers événements avaient affecté ce lieu autrefois légendaire : les murs tenaient avec des renforts et des échafaudages, les failles étaient si grandes qu'il fallait des ponts aux ouvriers pour les traverser, et l'endroit avait été presque déserté par les forces de la Marine.

Sautant sur un muret proche qui appartenait à l'ancienne muraille, sa caisse toujours à l'épaule, Ben analysa rapidement le nombre de gardes bien moins élevés que d'ordinaire pour cet endroit. Et cette constatation le fit réfléchir un peu : Sengoku, dans toutes les saletés qu'il pouvait rejeter sur le Bouddha, était un stratège de talent et un grand commandant de troupes. Délaisser son QG à ce point n'était pas dans ses habitudes, loin de là.

Grâce au couvert de la nuit, il était évident que le nombre de personnes qui pourraient le déranger serait encore plus bas, ce qui était encore si ce n'est plus intriguant que ce que le guerrier avait déjà constaté.

-Augus, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais combien de gens arrives-tu à sentir d'ici ? Questionna le pirate à son camarade démon

Augus se matérialisa de nouveau, savourant le carnage et les morts qu'il avait dû y avoir, et se mit à flairer comme un chasseur les environs.

« Une trentaine de personnes dans le camp de tentes à l'ouest, 60 dans celui de l'est. Si le bidon dans ta caisse fait bien l'effet escompté, le mettre là sera plus efficace. » Répondit Augus avec flegme et l'aspect calme de son hôte.

Ben reposa sa caisse et plaça sa main en visière. De là où il était, il avait un magnifique visuel sur toute la place (ce qu'il en restait) et les deux camps d'ouvriers en charge de réparer l'endroit. Le résultat serait moins impressionnant que prévu, mais il fonctionnerait quand même. Même la célèbre cloche d'Ox n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

« Toujours à vouloir faire dans l'impressionnant, hein ? » Nargua Augus depuis sa position, assis en tailleur sur le bout du muret. « Pas comme si je pouvais t'en vouloir pour ça, parce que je m'amuse trop quand tu le fais ! »

Ben soupira de l'attitude du démon et se détourna de sa cachette lorsque deux soldats passèrent non loin.

\- Fais un froid de canard, ce soir … grogna l'un d'eux. Quelle idée du Gensui de nous faire garder cet endroit maudit …

\- Raconte pas de conneries, mec. Si on est là, c'est pour une bonne raison. Même si le chef à changer, faut quand même obéir …

Ben se stoppa immédiatement dans le mouvement qu'il faisait pour les suivre. Le Gensui avait changé ? Comment Sengoku avait été évincé alors qu'il était là depuis des années ?!

Triturant sa mémoire, Ben ferma les yeux et grogna quelques malédictions. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui avait plus de pouvoir que le Gensui sur ces terres, et il ne pouvait pas se rendre où ils se trouvaient sans se mener à une mort certaine.

Avec rapidité, il traversa la distance entre sa cachette et les gardes en un éclair et les écrasa dans le bois du ponton, les assommant sur le coup. Il leur attacha ensuite les jambes et les mains avec leurs propres capes pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas.

Reprenant la bombonne qu'il avait mise dans la caisse, celle que lui avait confiée Jacob du nexus 1, il marcha à pas feutrés vers le campement de l'est. Ce camp était rustique : des tentes, des feux de camps et des torches pour éclairer chaque passage.

Celui qui se chargeait de cet endroit n'était clairement pas un idiot de la sécurité, mais peu enclin à aider les ouvriers.

Usant du Haki, Ben se dissimula aux yeux des gardes, se rendant aussi intéressant que du vent et entra dans le campement. Il compta vaguement les hommes qu'il croisait, atteignant le chiffre estimé par Augus.

« Sens démoniaques, Ben. Toujours un coup d'avance. » Répondit le concerné avec une pointe d'orgueil

Ignorant la réplique du concerné, Ben plaça une bande de tissu imbibée d'alcool sur sa bouche et déposa son pot au centre du camp. Il retira le couvercle d'une main assurée, laissant s'échapper un gaz légèrement blanc mais qui disparaissait rapidement : Toujours selon le maitre de nexus, ce produit expérimental était un puissant somnifère à dispersion rapide, qui normalement couvrait une large zone rapidement, facilitant ainsi une infiltration dans la plupart des environnements. Le seul défaut était qu'il fallait déjà rentrer le réservoir sur place et ne pas tomber sur les personnes qui résistaient à ce genre de produits.

-Je pourrais confirmer à Jacob que son produit est efficace … souffla Ben à travers le masque, voyant la plupart des ouvriers tomber de sommeil rapidement.

En un rien de temps, le camp fut totalement envoyé dans les bras de Morphée et Ben eut le champ libre pour échafauder un plan de remplacement.

Se servant d'une carte des environs qui se trouvait dans la tente du chef de chantier, il disposa plusieurs pions et blocs sur cette dernière et évalua les distances qu'il avait à faire dans un laps de temps réduit. Il avait jusqu'à l'aube avant que quelqu'un ne remarque sa présence ici. En jugeant qu'il avait plusieurs distances à parcourir et le deuxième camp à pacifier, Ben prit plusieurs minutes pour s'organiser et ne pas retomber dans son désordre naturel

Dans l'immédiat, il devait transporter des corps jusqu'au centre de l'île, là où se trouvait les restes de la cloche d'Ox. Si ce monument de la Marine venait à être désacralisé, nul doute qu'on entendrait parler de lui rapidement et partout.

Il se mit au boulot, sa tache facilité par la force démoniaque mais abattue par le chemin endommagé qu'il devait à chaque fois prendre. Il perdit bien deux heures à transporter les soixante ouvriers et gardes à destination, avant de revenir au camp pour ne pas laisser de traces.

-Dis, t'as pas l'impression que c'est ultra calme ? Demanda un Marine alors que Ben se cachait derrière une tente, maudissant son manque d'attention.

Bien sûr qu'il restait d'autres marines sur cette ile, crétin de lui.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, les gars aurait déjà dû venir prendre la relève y'a 10 minutes … répondit son collègue avec un fort accent.

Derrière eux, plusieurs armes que l'on charge se firent entendre. Quatre ou cinq personnes, une broutille pour le chasseur qu'était le Shiroi Akuma …

Sans hésiter quelques secondes, le guerrier démon sauta par-dessus les caisses et passa derrière les gardes sans qu'ils aient le temps de réagir. D'une série de coups rapides dans la nuque, ils furent assommés sans avoir eu le temps de réagir.

Ben agita son poing endoloris, vérifiant qu'il ne les avait pas tué par erreur, et les prit sur ses épaules pour les ramener avec les autres. Une fois chose faite, il chercha quelques morceaux de ruines qui feraient suffisamment l'affaire pour écrire un message.

Parcourant la partie nord de la base, là où se trouvait les restes de la façade du grand bâtiment de Marineford, il finit par repérer quelques grosses pierres éclatées de ci, de là qui pourrait convenir.

Concentrant la force dans ses membres, le pirate souleva avec relative difficulté la première des pierres de l'édifice et commença à les ramener vers les ouvriers et marines inconscients.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, le tas de roche qu'il avait réunis était suffisamment conséquent pour faire un joli monticule de gravats pour un géant. Essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front, Ben abandonna sa capuche pour pouvoir correctement respirer et lui permettre d'agir sans se soucier d'observateurs.

Après tout, il ne devait y avoir qu'une trentaine de personne restante dans l'autre camp et elles dormaient probablement si l'on évaluait l'heure grâce à la lune.

L'heure avançant sans répit, le ressuscité ouvrit sa caisse et en sortit plusieurs bidons de peintures qui serviraient à la mise en scène de son plan. Par chance, le tremblement de terre qui avait ébranlé l'île avait épargné un grand pan de mur portant l'emblème de mouette bleu de la Marine, et l'effet de sa désacralisation aurait un plus grand effet encore qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Pour peu qu'attaquer un site en ruine soit réellement impressionnant pour sa renommée, cependant …

S'assurant que toutes les personnes qu'il avait enlevé étaient encore groggys par le produit, Ben les prit un à un pour les placer dans le tas de gravats, formant ainsi une figure improbable où le tas servait de pâte et les personnes de condiments.

Disposés çà et là, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils venaient juste de subir l'effondrement d'un immense bâtiment et que la structure les empêchait en même temps de sortir : Un véritable travail de professionnel.

Prélevant avec une certaine précision les peintures qu'il avait amener, le guerrier les associa pour donner un mélange presque réaliste. Un peu de blanc, un peu de jaune, un semblant de noir et surtout du rouge rendait le mélange d'une couleur proche du sang humain.

S'armant de cette nouvelle peinture, il grimpa agilement sur la dalle portant le symbole et commença à tracer de grands caractères avec. Suffisamment grand pour être vu de loin, mais suffisamment concis pour ne pas donner trop d'informations, le Shiroi Akuma avait longuement réfléchis à ce que contiendrait ce message.

Devait-il être une menace adressée au monde pour montrer qu'il était dangereux ? Devait-il prévenir ouvertement les Shirohiges que sa mort n'était qu'une illusion ?

Devait-il simplement écrire « Je suis revenu », et le signer de son sigle personnel ?

Aucune de ces solutions n'était totalement bonne ou mauvaise, et il avait énormément creuser la question pour le savoir. Personnellement, il aurait voulu laisser la plupart de ses regrets en arrière et rejoindre simplement sa nouvelle famille qui lui manquait terriblement …

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce genre de futur qui suit le White Devil, celui qui commande aux mercenaires les plus influents du monde. Celui-là même qui serait capable de réduire ce monde à feu et à sang si l'envie lui prenait simplement !

-Augus, veux-tu bien arrêter de parasiter mes pensées quand j'écris un message, merci ? Grogna Ben à l'encontre de l'espiègle démon aux cheveux nacrés.

« Mes excuses, monsieur le grand justicier » Nargua Augus de son air moralisateur et moqueur. « Je ne voulais pas t'embêter dans ton grand œuvre, ton espèce de bien suprême dont je me fous éperdument »

-Si seulement je n'avais pas à supporter ta bêtise à longueur de journée, je pourrais trouver positif de t'avoir dans mon crâne …

« Si je n'étais pas l'un des démons les plus cools qui soient pour retenir les autres saletés de t'attaquer, tu serais déjà fou ou mort, crème de courge. » Pesta Augus avant de retourner dans l'esprit du guerrier pour se défouler.

Ne pouvant clairement pas donner tort à son occupant, le pirate colossal se releva de sa place pour faire une rapide évaluation de son travail. Avec un sourire qui se faisait rare sur son visage, il savait maintenant que ces anciens frères et sœurs comprendraient et seraient un tant soit peu préparés à son retour.

Déversant le reste de peinture sur les corps sans vie de la ruine, il lança ensuite avec force les bidons au fond d'une des failles pour que personne ne découvre tout de suite le pot aux roses. Il descendit alors du promontoire pour se retrouver devant les restes de la cloche d'Ox.

Cette relique, vestige ancien du premier navire de la Marine à avoir parcouru les océans, était une marque respectée par tous les marines du monde. Chaque année, la cloche était sonnée un certain nombre de fois pour signaler le début de la nouvelle année. Les rares exceptions de son utilisation furent pendant les périodes de grand conflit, et récemment pour signaler l'avènement du premier candidat au titre de roi des pirates.

Le pirate au chapeau de paille, Monkey D Luffy.

Avec un petit rire narquois, Ben songea avec expectative que ce gamin avait surement dû progresser depuis qu'il lui avait montré la voie du Shiroi no Haki. Ce serait une bonne chose que de vérifier de lui-même les avancées de ce petit bonhomme.

En revenant à la cloche, il constata que même si sa structure était fragilisé et fissurée, son corps principal était encore intact et sonnerait au moindre choc. Le guerrier évalua la position du soleil pour constater le temps qu'il lui restait mais se fit soudainement interrompre par un cri provenant de sa gauche.

-Oh merde, ils ont été tué ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Hurla un ouvrier en se précipitant vers les tentes plus vite que Ben ne pouvait le prévoir.

Bon, avec l'alerte lancée, il lui restait très peu de temps. Il passa ses mains sous le socle de la cloche et la souleva avec puissance et agilité. D'un mouvement impressionnant, il la projeta vers le sommet de la pile de gravats, où elle s'écrasa avec un son capable de réveiller les morts.

Le puissant « DOOONNG » qui suivit se répercuta à travers toute l'île, réveillant instantanément les hommes qui n'étaient pas sous l'effet du somnifére de Jacob et stoppant ceux se rapprochant du tas.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, le Shiroi Akuma se tourna vers le port et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à son embarcation, qu'il démarra au moment où les quelques soldats restants se rapprochaient, fusils à l'épaule et prêts à tirer.

Plusieurs balles sifflèrent à ses oreilles, une espiègle lui effleura même légèrement la joue alors qu'il se tenait droit face à l'ancien QG de la force de répression internationale de pirates qu'était la Marine. Obéissant à un instinct qui remontait à de nombreuses années en arrière, lors de ses propres années de passage dans la Marine, Ben leva sa main dans un salut militaire à ces soldats, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

-Vous avez le bonjour du Shiroi Akuma, minables ! Cria-t'il avec un grand rire, son petit navire filant à toute allure pour rejoindre les groves de l'archipel Shabaody.

Les Kai-ô ne tarderaient pas à revenir à l'assaut, les plus gros en tout cas, mais il n'en avait cure. Désormais, il avait passé le message et ce dernier ne tarderait pas à atteindre tous les bouts du monde. Les démons ricanèrent silencieusement eux aussi, car le message concernait également les rares qui connaissaient leur existence.

Observant le lever de soleil à l'horizon éclairer l'ancienne forteresse en ruine, Ben savait enfin que maintenant, il était réellement revenu, libéré de toutes les entraves du passé et prêt à entamer un futur qu'il construirait lui-même.


	7. Réactions des grandes puissances

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Ca faisait TRES longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit et que ce chapitre dort dans mon ordinateur, encore désolé pour le retard ...**

 **Le manque d'inspiration et d'autres impératifs m'ont empécher de vous faire profiter du démon le plus dangereux de Grand Line, chose qui est désormais réglée !**

 **Les reviews maintenant: -Zialema: Oui, c'est une erreur bête de la part de Ben. Mais bon, le Shiroi Akuma agit beaucoup à l'instinct et ce genre d'interventions expédiées sont sa spécialité ^^**

 **-Rouge-365: Pauvres Marines, de tenter d'arrèter un Gary Sue ^^. Et quand à leurs réactions, te voila récompensée de ton attente ^^**

 **-Misstykata: Ashura et Augus sont des maitres dans l'art de faire chier les gens, et je suis très content que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que celui-ci le fera tout autant. Et merci pour la pub gratuite ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et de nouvelles reviews sont les bienvenues**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard

La sortie du New Coo sur les récents événements avait été presque grisante pour le White Devil. A sa connaissance, très peu de personnes avaient su se targuer d'être l'une des cibles les plus longuement recherchés des 5 océans et il appréciait qu'on parle encore de lui maintenant.

Aussi avait-il décidé de venir boire un coup à sa santé pour entendre les réactions de vive-voix. Il n'était pas extrêmement égocentrique, mais un peu de renommé ne fait pas de mal.

Justement, les discussions dans le bar allaient bon train, et il vint le moment où l'un des clients posa la question initiatrice.

-T'as lu cette histoire à Marineford ? Parait qu'y'a un gars super balèze qui serait pas mort en faites ...

-Tsss ... ces pirates sont bizarres, de toute façon. Ils ne meurent jamais tout de suite quand ils se font capturés ...

De l'autre côté du dossier, une dame d'âge respectable commença à geindre d'agacement en lisant son propre journal.

-Ah ces jeunes, ils ne peuvent pas rester tranquille et laisser la Marine faire son devoir ?

-C'est vrai que ce coup à Impel Down a pas cassé leur image, hein mamie ? Ricana un groupe de jeunes visiblement idiots depuis le comptoir.

-Ils protègent nos îles depuis des dizaines d'années, petit idiot. Ce n'est pas ce méprisable « White je-ne-sais-quoi » qui va les faire tomber facilement.

Avec un silence religieux et un calme étrange, Ben écouta la litanie de la vieille dame à son encontre, sentant son égo s'effondrer peu à peu. Il n'avait pas fait trop d'erreur à Marineford, et tout le monde le connaissait comme un monstre.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si seul ?

Justement, ils le « connaissaient ». Sa légende est vieille, et a eu beaucoup moins d'impact que celles d'autres pirates récents. A se terrer dans les ombres pour fuir les hommes, ils ont fini par l'oublier aussi.

« Tu me préviens quand t'as fini de te plaindre, parce que je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ait construit ta précédente légende. Donc t'arrête de te croire dans un drama et tu réagis ! » grogna Augus depuis son esprit, montrant très clairement son agacement

-Facile à dire, tu n'es pas de ce plan et tu te fous de mon devenir tant qu'il peut y avoir du sang et des batailles. J'ai pas raison ? Grogna à son tour Ben, entamant un duel mental avec le démon pendant que la salle s'égosillait dans la discussion.

-Le White Devil est un danger public. Si la Marine l'a exécuté, alors c'est que c'est vrai. Réagit à son tour un charpentier non loin.

Dans l'ombre de la salle, plusieurs figures encapuchonnées écoutaient en silence les bêtises qui se lançaient sur le guerrier démoniaque.

-Si la Marine était aussi forte, l'évasion d'Impel Down n'aurait pas eu lieu !

-Ce n'est pas leur faute, le grand tremblement de terre à certainement endommagé la prison pour qu'ils puissent s'évader plus facilement. Reprit la vieille femme.

-Sûr que c'était une grosse secousse. C'est pas le White Devil qui pourrait faire ça.

-C'est sûr, il est resté se planquer quelque part en attendant qu'on le retrouve.

-20 ans pourchassé par la Marine sans se faire prendre ? N'importe quoi ! Même Gold Roger a pas pu faire autant, c'est vous dire !

-C'est vrai l'histoire avec ce Portgas D Ace ? Que ce serait son gamin ?

-De qui ? Du White Devil ou de Gold Roger ?

-De Roger, pardi ! L'autre guignol serait pas capable de plaire à une femme, et encore moins d'avoir un gosse avec ! Vociféra l'un des jeunes visiblement plus bourrés que la majorité de ses amis.

Les adultes allaient l'engueuler sur son discours trop grivois pour ce lieu lorsqu'un « shruunk » rapide se fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent, barman inclus, vers la figure massive assise au comptoir et qui venait de réduire sa choppe en métal en une petite boule écrasée sur le bois.

Une aura de sourde colère exhumait de tous ses pores. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, attendant une réaction de la part de son public qui ne vint pas. Avec un grognement bestial et passablement énervé, il se retourna sur sa chaise et se leva sans même avoir besoin de descendre du siège.

Il les dominait tous, par sa taille et sa présence. Tous furent silencieux devant la rudesse de l'homme: il était grand, large d'épaule, son torse bâtit avec une fermeté à toute épreuve, ses jambes bien que plus fines que ses bras possédaient encore une forme de puissance brute. Et son regard ...

Il avait un regard froid, inquisiteur et brutal. Ses pupilles rouges semblaient comme deux gouffres infernaux avec les cicatrices en étoile couvrant leurs contours. Il ne montrait aucun signe d'attaque ou de changement de posture, il imposait sa présence.

Toutes les personnes dans la salle restèrent silencieuses, observant cet avatar de puissance avec un soupçon de crainte. Les formes encapuchonnées ne bougèrent pas, les yeux analysant le colosse de plus de 2m qui se tenait là.

Avec un silence imposant une présence malsaine et écrasante, le colosse sortit une petite bourse de sa poche de pantalon et la déposa sur le comptoir, le tout sous le regard perplexe du barman.

-Pour rembourser le verre. Dit-il simplement avant de rejoindre la sortie.

Il traversa la pièce avec un mélange de haine, de rage mais aussi de regret et d'amertume. Une fois arrivé à la porte, il se retourna vers l'assemblée qui s'apprêtait à réagir enfin. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'agir.

-La Marine est trop faible pour vous défendre à chaque fois. Quel que soit la situation, elle vous mentira pour avoir votre confiance. Ne croyez pas la mort des Grands tant que vous ne l'avez pas vu vous-même.

Il se tourna alors vers le groupe de jeune, plus précisément l'alcoolisé qui semblait prêt à redire une connerie.

-T'es qui, mec ? T'es pas un pirate, donc on s'en fout de ce que tu peux dire, ducon.

Tous ses amis semblèrent d'un seul coup prendre leurs distances devant le manque de respect évident. Ben ne réagit pas et plongea simplement son regard ardent dans le sien.

Deux secondes plus tard, l'homme laissa tomber sa propre choppe qui se renversa par terre, les jambes tremblantes alors qu'il tombait à genoux avec un air terrifié déformant ses traits.

-Prouve donc que tu es plus capable que tout ce qu'il a fait et tu pourras parler, petit.

Il laissa tomber une carte sur le sol avant de partir silencieusement. Tous fixaient successivement l'homme puis la carte, l'un puis l'autre, avant que le barman ne vienne la récupérer avec sa serviette, comme si la carte fut empoisonnée au contact.

Sur cette carte se trouvait une épée traversé de deux lances, surmontant un sac d'or et un crâne, le tout enfermé dans un cercle frappé de six autres cercles. Autour se trouvaient deux lettres sobrement implantées de part et d'autre:

W.D

L'homme laissa retomber la carte en comprenant finalement qui était cette montagne et retourna bien vite se cacher derrière le comptoir pendant que son bar reprenait sa vie silencieuse

Plus loin, Ben observa la mer avec regret. Son coup d'éclat n'avait pas du tout eu le bon effet: aucune personne d'importance ne se trouvait là-bas pour prouver l'histoire, l'endroit était suffisamment détruit pour que son changement soit grandement camouflé, et surtout, ce n'était plus Sengoku qui dirigeait la Marine actuellement.

-Pffff ... Espérons que le message aux Shirohiges sera bien passé quand même.

« Encore en train de te plaindre ? Si ça continue, tu vas te faire battre par des minables, fait gaffe » Se plaignit Augus en esquivant une nouvelle intervention d'Ashura.

-J'ai déjà assez à vous gérer tous les deux, t'es gentil mais t'es chiant. Grogna Benjamin en se tenant la tête des deux mains.

« Gentil ? Gentil ?! Je suis un démon, par le trouffion bouffi d'Azathoth ! Le chambellan des Enfers parce que personne est foutu de me vaincre parmi les divinités inférieures ! Tu penses sérieusement que j'ai du temps à perdre avec un gamin pleurnichard ?! » Hurla ledit démon à son hôte.

-Le gamin pleurnichard est ta porte de salut pour rejoindre les champs de batailles éternels, Augus ! Et tu sais très bien que personne de normalement foutu ne pleure la perte de renommée. Pesta Ben en abattant son point sur la racine où il se tenait.

« T'es sur Grand Line. Vous êtes déjà tous fous selon vos semblables rien que pour vous aventurer sur cet océan » Pointa le démon aux cheveux blancs avant de retourner dans son espace psychique perso.

Ben grommela de tout son mécontentement devant la défense pourtant vraie d'Augus. Il n'avait rien laisser dans son sillage que mort et désolation, au grand plaisir du démon de la Guerre. Qui s'intéressait à un homme qui ne fait que répandre des cadavres partout où il passe ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le nouveau QG de la Marine, New Marineford (ancien G1)

La nouvelle forteresse de la Marine avait tout pour supplanter l'ancienne : tourelle renforcées et plus nombreuses, armement dernier cri, logistique à toute épreuve et une capacité d'intervention sur tous les océans, y compris le Shin Sekai.

Enfin, cela était sur le papier. Pour l'instant, le chantier était grandement entamé et le nombre d'ouvriers réquisitionné pour l'occasion était faramineux.

Dans le bureau de l'amiral en chef, deux personnes étaient en train de discuter, l'emplacement ouvert de la façade encore couvert d'échafaudage pour la construction.

-Es-tu sûr que ce transfert est une bonne idée ? Demanda Borsalino à son ancien camarade de grade.

Depuis son fauteuil, le nouvel amiral en chef Sakazuki observa l'amiral aux costumes jaunes criards avec un regard colérique. Ce regard ne le quittait plus depuis des jours, tout comme la nouvelle cicatrice qu'il portait au coin du visage. Si ça tenue semblait plus stricte que par le passé, il semblait toujours montrer une partie de son tatouage de fleur qui couvrait en réalité tout son côté gauche.

-Il fallait frapper un grand coup pour rattraper les erreurs de l'ancien système. Gronda Sakazuki en reportant son attention sur les comptes-rendus. Tout comme il faut montrer que la Marine reste plus forte que de pathétiques pirates.

-Le départ d'Aokiji ne facilite pas les choses, nooon ? Dit l'amiral de lumière avec son air perché, qui énervait toujours l'ancien amiral.

-Ne t'en déplaise, Borsalino, mais j'ai du travail. Toi aussi d'ailleurs ... grommela encore Akainu.

Devant l'extrême mauvaise humeur de son supérieur, Kizaru quitta la pièce alors qu'un soldat y entrait à son tour, l'air particulièrement effrayé de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce que l'homme magma.

-Aux nouvelles, soldat. Ordonna l'amiral en chef d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune répartie autre que ce qu'il attendait.

-Oui, monsieur. Bégaya le soldat avant de reprendre un ton qui se voulait confiant. Les nouvelles de nos autres bases font état de plusieurs soulèvements pirates ces derniers jours, et les plus importants ont encore lieu sur Grand Line.

-Foutus pirates … des détails sur les équipages ?

-Surtout des petites frappes, les membres de la Pire Génération comme l'appelle les civils ont pour la plupart disparus de la circulation. Les registres indiquent que la majorité ont passé Red Line.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait dû arriver jusque-là de toute façon. Grogna Akainu en se levant de son siège pour observer l'horizon.

De sa position, il voyait toute l'ardeur de ces gens, de ces fiers soldats qui combattaient pour créer un monde plus stable et plus honnête. Et les pirates étaient toujours là pour ruiner ce travail.

Il écouta d'une oreille la mention de Trafalgar Law, ce prétendu « chirurgien de la Mort » avait semble-t-il rassemblé une centaine de cœur de pirates pour les déposer devant les portes du G2, afin de gagner une audience pour les Shichibukai.

-100 cœurs ? Il aurait massacré son propre équipage ou des innocents pour les trouver. Ce type n'a pas d'honneur. Pesta Akainu en revenant à son bureau pour tirer un cigare d'une boite ouvragée sous une petite pile de papiers.

Quand on est un amiral, il faut bien avoir de quoi souffler un peu. Et Akainu était de ceux qui devaient en prendre beaucoup avant d'être calmés.

-Les cœurs ont été testés et tous appartiennent à de vrais pirates. Affirma le soldat alors que l'ex-amiral allumait le cigare avec sa lave.

-On aurait dû les éradiquer depuis longtemps, de toute façon. Un de plus ou de moins, l'objectif reste le même, soldat.

-Bien sûr, monsieur. Bafouilla le marine en lisant son dernier rapport. Et … il s'est passé quelque chose à Marineford ….

Akainu releva les yeux de la fenêtre, son cigare toujours à la main, ceux-ci bouillonnant d'une certaine colère qui semblait sur le point de déborder.

-Allons bon, de quoi s'agit-il cette fois ? Pas assez d'ouvriers ?

-Non, monsieur. Ils … ils ont été attaqués par le White Devil …

Le cigare d'Akainu fut proprement écraser lorsqu'il referma le poing brusquement, l'ambiance de la pièce s'échauffa instantanément de plusieurs degrés alors que l'amiral se relevait, menaçant.

-J'espère que c'est une information sure, soldat, ou vous apprendrez rapidement que je n'aime pas qu'on se fiche de moi. Il serait encore vivant ?! Répondez !

Le soldat tremblait de la tête au pied, suant à cause de la chaleur suffocante qui régnait dans le bureau. Il manqua s'évanouir mais tint bon pour finir son rapport.

-Eh bien … plusieurs sources attestent avoir croisé la route du White Devil dans les environs de l'archipel des Shabaody ces dernières semaines, peu après l'échec d'une intervention massive de nos troupes sur des supposés groupes terroristes. On l'a aussi aperçu dernièrement dans l'ancienne place forte où il aurait éliminé les 2/3 des personnes sur place avant de signer son méfait sur les ruines de la cloche d'Ox …

Il risquait de déclencher une catastrophe vu l'état de son supérieur, mais il avait pu donner son rapport. Le chef de poste serait fier de lui, pour une fois.

-Réunissez tous les vice-amiraux encore disponibles. Je veux qu'on relance les avis de recherche sur cette abomination qui ne reste pas morte. Et qu'on m'apporte la tête de ces maudits pirates avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même ! Hurla l'amiral en chef avant de frapper violemment son bureau qui se brisa sous la force du poing.

-Oui, monsieur ! Ce sera fait ! Tenta le messager avant de partir à toute vitesse vers la porte en soufflant discrètement.

Pas assez pour passer inaperçus malheureusement.

-Oh, et une chose, soldat … gronda la voix d'Akainu comme le bruit sombre d'une avalanche. Je n'accepte pas que l'on tire au flanc. AU TRAVAIL !

Le soldat ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courant pour faire passer le message. La Marine déclarait une guerre ouverte à la piraterie désormais.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du monde.

Dans un environnement désert, loin de l'attention des forces de l'ordre et de la population, se dressait une structure particulièrement improbable afin de se camoufler dans le paysage.

Dans ce lieu sans histoire se trouvait une organisation qui ne le nommait que d'un seul nom: Baltigo, le QG de la Révolution.

Sous les couches de roches fourmillait une grande structure hiérarchique et décisionnaire, ne répondant à et ne suivant qu'un seul homme: Dragon, le chef de cette révolution

Et accessoirement, le père du pirate le plus entreprenant de ces dernières années, Monkey D Luffy.

Assis dans son fauteuil dans le grand bureau qu'il ne quittait presque jamais, l'homme au regard dur encadré d'une longue crinière noire hirsute et d'un tatouage remontant tout le côté de son visage par des motifs carrés observait un rapport de l'état de ses forces.

Avec les derniers événements, l'échiquier géant qui représentait le monde avait été grandement chamboulé et le leader avait dû revoir ses plans: l'intervention de son fils et de celui de Roger à Impel Down pour libérer Hanran, et qui avait résulté en la perte de l'un de ses plus efficace soldats, l'intervention du Meï-o à Marineford qui avait laissé un beau carnage, suivit peu de temps après par une gigantesque secousse qui avait fini de renverser tout le monde.

L'annonce de la mort du White Devil à la suite de cette combinaison n'était pas le plus impressionnant mais méritait d'être souligné: que la Marine reparle de leur plus grand échec après Roger 15 ans auparavant n'était pas anodin.

-Entre les Shirohiges qui ne se manifestent plus et le changement du vieux Sengoku, les choses avancent bien. Admit Dragon avec flegme en reposant le dossier complet des deux derniers mois.

Sortant de son fauteuil pour observer la grande carte qui se trouvait non loin, il délaissa les documents pour en revenir à un aspect plus stratégique. Il le remarquait maintenant, mais la Révolution manquait de bras puissants pour exécuter les mauvaises taches. Ses généraux l'étaient, certes, mais il manquait de pions efficaces à utiliser pour les soutenir ou à sacrifier si nécessaire.

-Ce genre de personnes ne court pas les rues, surtout pas en nombre suffisant. Pensa-t'il en se grattant le menton, fixant la carte d'un air sérieux. Peut-être qu'engager des mercenaires ferait amplement l'affaire ...

De sa démarche dominante, il alla à la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand avant de voir un jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à toquer.

-Ah, Dragon-sama. Je ... je ...

Dans ces mains tremblantes se trouvaient plusieurs documents de rapports des différentes bases de la Révolution un peu partout dans le monde.

-Des nouvelles intéressantes ? Demanda le chef révolutionnaire en se dégageant de la porte pour faire rentrer celui qui lui servait plus ou moins de secrétaire.

-Plusieurs, monsieur. Rien d'aussi impressionnant que l'attaque du Mei-ô et des enfants de Roger sur Marineford, mais quelques-unes ...

-Je reste seul juge de mon point de vue, jeune homme. Dit Dragon de son air froid qui ne laissait rien transparaitre. Allez donc au concret.

-Oui, monsieur ... bafouilla l'homme en faisant trembler ses fiches. Dans l'ordre, nous avons un débarquement massif de marines à Shabaody, une sanglante chasse à l'homme qui a suivi peu de temps après, et enfin une nouvelle attaque sur Marineford.

Dragon posa ses deux mains sur la table de guerre et considéra les informations: les marines avaient changé de chef, ces faiblesses d'organisations d'Akainu si flagrantes que n'importe qui pouvait en profiter était un avantage certain pour leur cause. Mais s'il y a eu un tel déplacement, comment se fait-il que les journaux officiels n'en fassent pas mention ?

-Qu'est devenu la troupe de Shabaody ? Interrogea-t-il pour vérifier les dires.

-Notre base est toujours intacte et cachée, mais les forces marines ont presque toutes été balayées et détruites. Ils soupçonnent des pirates, mais beaucoup de civils défendent des personnages habillés curieusement et d'une force effrayante.

\- Un nombre exact ? Ou un nom d'une quelconque façon ? Il serait très peu probable qu'ils travaillent indépendamment les uns des autres.

-A quatre, ils ont réussi à éliminer 8 pelotons de marines dont la moitié était issus des rangs de la « justice ». Selon toutes vraisemblances, ils faisaient tous partie d'une Organisation de mercenaires.

Dragon se permit un rictus discret: il avait finalement résolu de lui-même le problème des mercenaires. Il devrait les convaincre facilement de travailler avec la révolution si l'on considère le niveau de réflexion habituel des mercenaires.

-Parfait. Dit-il simplement avant de se retourner vers le messager. Et pour Marineford ? La chasse à l'homme est probablement leur œuvre aussi, concentrez-vous sur la suite.

-L'attaque des ruines de l'ancien QG de la Marine a été revendiquée par ... le White Devil ...

À la mention du nom, Dragon ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise l'espace d'un instant. Puis il se reprit pour que son mouvement ne soit pas perçu par le messager.

-Ainsi donc, le démon d'albâtre serait également immortel ... pointa de manière sarcastique le brun. Sengoku doit définitivement se mordre les doigts avec cet homme.

-Le White Devil a tué tous les gardes présents et la moitié des ouvriers, selon nos informations. De plus, il a désacralisé la cloche d'Ox de leur sang avant de fuir. Continua le rapport

-Eh bien, il manque cruellement de subtilité dans ses messages. A-t-on une idée de sa position actuelle ?

-Il serait revenu à Shabaody il y a peu, chef. Depuis, il écume les bars de manière anonyme en tentant d'écouter les conversations à son encontre. Quelques-uns de nos hommes l'ont déjà croisé pour le confirmer.

-Plutôt curieux pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas soigné son image depuis 10 ans. A-t-il un lien quelconque avec les chasseurs de marines ?

-Les informations le concernant sont minces et très difficiles à obtenir, monsieur ... ce dont plus des rumeurs que ...

-Donnez le concret dans ce cas, nous vérifierons nous-même si ces rumeurs s'avèrent vraies.

-Oui, monsieur. Parmi les professionnels, il reste la légende vivante au plus gros tableau de chasse qui ait existé; Il est également membre de l'organisation de mercenaires précédemment citée Une source particulièrement onéreuse nous a confirmé que c'était le vrai nom de leur groupe.

-Un manque d'imagination regrettable mais peu surprenant. Rang ? Possession ? D'autres informations de valeur qu'il dissimulerait ?

-euh ... Il pourrait être le chef de cette organisation, monsieur. Et leur force pourrait peut-être rivaliser avec un équipage du Shin Sekai ...

Dragon revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, croisant les mains sur son bureau en interprétant la situation. Ce White Devil possédait la main-d'œuvre parfaite pour servir leurs intérêts à long termes. Si lui et la Révolution étaient en froid depuis plusieurs années, notamment parce qu'il avait réduit son conseil de guerre de moitié dans le temps, les mercenaires à sa botte seraient plus aisés à convaincre.

-Je vois ... excellent rapport. Je veux un résumé de toutes les infos possibles sur cette organisation, ces membres et leurs actions passées ou en cours. Si les sources semblent peu sures, rejetez leurs informations. Prévenez également la base de Shabaody de faire profil bas avec ce groupe: il n'est pas nécessaire de perdre des camarades maintenant.

-Oui, Dragon-sama ! S'exclama le facteur en repartant de plus belle, laissant son supérieur seul.

Dans un silence entrecoupé d'un petit rictus satisfait, Dragon contempla la carte de bataille de loin et se dit qu'il ajouterait bientôt quelques pièces supplémentaires.

-Les grands changements approchent ...

* * *

La vie sur le _Moby Dick_ suivait son cours pour l'équipage des Shirohiges, respectant plus ou moins l'organisation que le capitaine et ses commandants maintenaient à bord. Notamment le fait de profiter du petit-déjeuner pour feuilleter les journaux divers, dont ceux issus de la Révolution et donc « _vierges_ » d'une quelconque censure de la Marine et du gouvernement mondial.

C'est dans cette situation qu'à la table des commandants, Thatch manqua recracher son café du matin en lisant la première page plus qu'explicite.

« La terreur des océans, le White Devil, est de retour … »

Retenant fermement sa tasse qui avait manqué se retrouver au sol, il parcourut en diagonale ce qui pouvait clairement se décrire comme « un immense majeur tendu au monde entier » s'il empruntait l'expression de Curiel.

-Par Davy Jones, c'est pas possible … souffla-t-il avant de relire ce qui était inscrit sur les ruines de la cloche d'Ox.

Ni une ni deux, il remonta tout le pont du navire au pas de course jusqu'à la cabine de Barbe Blanche, leur capitaine et accessoirement l'homme le plus puissant des océans. Sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, il ouvrit la porte rapidement et tomba sur le géant qui rangeait dans ses armoires une lourde carte à l'aspect élimé.

-Oyaji, il faut que tu vois le journal d'aujourd'hui … souffla Thatch à bout de souffle en tendant ledit journal à Barbe Blanche.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil intrigué et commença à lire avec attention. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son sourire grandit de plus en plus avant qu'un rire puissant ne résonne dans la pièce et probablement dans une partie du navire.

-Si j'avais su que quelqu'un serait assez fou pour reprendre, et son titre et son style, j'aurais probablement pu raser ma moustache.

-Ce qui est écrit là est grave, Oyaji. Le message nous est directement adressé … pointa Thatch en montrant la cloche détruite et peinte de sang. « Qui a dit que le Shiroi Akuma pouvait mourir ? »

\- Il y a des centaines, des milliers de personnes qui ont eu peur de lui pendant des années, Thatch. Il est logique que quelqu'un profite de son nom pour faire croire à son retour.

-Pour ma part, je pense que c'est vrai et qu'il nous est revenu … d'une façon ou d'une autre … affirma le 4ème commandant en croisant les bras devant le capitaine qui afficha un maigre sourire. Il était suffisamment particulier pour en être capable

-Je pense plutôt que rencontrer ce nouveau « Shiroi Akuma » permettrait d'éclaircir la situation, s'il représente un quelconque risque pour notre famille. S'il s'agit réellement de Benjamin, il sera facile de le confirmer. Assura le géant en repliant le journal pour le rendre à Thatch.

-Que dois-je dire au reste de l'équipage, Oyaji ? demanda le concerné en glissant le tout sous son bras.

-Vos frères et sœurs sont libres de comprendre cela comme son retour ou un énième mensonge du gouvernement. Soupira Shirohige en prenant place dans son fauteuil. Votre frère a été enterré, c'est un fait, et bien qu'il ait défié de nombreuses fois les règles les plus communes de survie, je doute qu'il puisse revenir.

-Si vous le dites, Oyaji. Dit Thatch d'un air qui montrait qu'il croyait dur comme fer à cette information. C'était la revue de la Révolution qui leur parvenait quand même, triée des mensonges du Sekai Seifu.

-Maintenant, pourrais-tu me laisser ? J'ai quelques documents à remplir, je vous rejoindrais sous peu. Ordonna Barbe Blanche d'un air légèrement fatigué en prenant un livre à reliure rouge dans l'armoire.

Le commandant referma la porte plus calmement qu'il n'était venu et repartit vers la cantine, le sourire un peu plus grand par la possibilité qui était écrite là. Il ne s'attarda pas à confier le journal à Ann et Marco, toujours assis ensemble depuis qu'on connaissait la situation du plus jeune.

Quelques semaines après la mort de leur frère Titanrage, et bien que la science le pensait impossible, l'homme de feu était coincé dans sa forme de femme car le Phénix avait réussi à le mettre enceinte. Une fois la vague de stress passée, et le reste de l'équipage proprement prévenu dès que les jumeaux ont fait parler d'eux à travers le Haki, le couple de commandants ne se quitta presque plus et fit oublier la tristesse de la mort par la beauté de la vie à venir à tout l'équipage.

Même Haruta, pourtant la plus touchée par sa disparition, n'avait pu s'empêcher de souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde à son camarade de mauvaises blagues avec un grand sourire qui avait rassuré ses frères et sœurs.

Pour l'heure, le duo prenait calmement leur café en respectant les ordres de Cassandra sur le régime alimentaire d'Ann. Mieux valait ne pas mettre la démone en colère …

-Ace, Marco, lisez donc ça. Dit Thatch en leur tendant le journal surprenant, ne pouvant dissimuler un sourire sur ses traits.

-Thatch, si c'est encore une de tes conneries, je te jette à la flotte … maugréa Ann dans une saute d'humeur qui lui allait si bien.

-Je vois dans tes yeux que tu caches quelque chose, yoi. Intervint Marco en reposant le journal par précaution. Annonce, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Titanrage pourrait être vivant, Marco. Annonça le commandant de but en blanc.

Autour d'eux, la salle se figea en silence alors que la plupart des pirates présents se disaient que Thatch perdait son style de blague pour ressortir ce mauvais souvenir. Certains auraient pu rire devant ça mais la plupart retournèrent à leur repas en ignorant la chose.

Marco se massa les yeux quelques secondes avant de relever la tête, son regard fatigué rivé sur le 4ème commandant. Ann, pour ça part, ignora totalement la remarque pour se rabattre sur son déjeuner.

-Thatch, Ben est mort, il n'y a pas de moyen qu'il revienne, yoi.

-On a jamais prouvé sa mort, outre de l'enterrer nous-même, merci je m'en souviens. Mais le chaos à Marineford est clairement sa patte. Dit Thatch en regardant son plus vieux frère avec un regard assuré et sérieux.

-Tu insiste parce que c'était le seul à dire que ta coiffure était potable. Maugréa Ann en rangeant sa mauvaise humeur dans son coin.

-Je ne connais pas beaucoup de pouvoirs qui permettraient de ressusciter quelqu'un, yoi. Soupira le phénix avec fatigue. Demande à Izou de vérifier cette information le plus rapidement possible, on ne sait jamais.

-Attends, tu crois en cette bêtise ? Interrogea Ace à la surprise du 4ème commandant qui tourna un regard dur vers lui. Excuse-moi mais c'était l'un des hommes de ma flotte, Thatch, et je doute que même lui puisse faire ça.

-Ace, que ce soit vrai ou pas, il faut vérifier l'information. Pointa Marco à raison à son amant. Je regarderais les faits au calme plus tard, mais je peux faire confiance à Thatch quand il s'exprime avec ce regard, yoi.

-Merci, mon frère. Mais, entre nous, tu crois qu'il y a une chance que ce soit vraiment lui ?

-Tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'un Shiroi Akuma est encore en liberté. Et tant qu'on ne sait pas qui il est, il reste une menace, yoi. Allez, tu as du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui.


	8. Une curieuse invitation

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Il se trouve qu'entre les membres de la communauté Mash Up, nous avons eu l'idée de demander votre ressenti, vos questions ou vos doutes à vous, followers et favorites de nos histoires.**

 **C'est pour cela que nous allons mettre en place une sorte de FAQ: chaque auteur de la communauté vous proposera de poser une ou plusieurs questions dans les reviews de leurs derniers chapitre pendant les deux semaines qui suivront leur parution. Une fois ce délai terminé, nous évaluerons les questions proposées pour vous rendre une interview exclusive de nos personnages qui répondront à vos questions.**

 **Au plaisir d'avoir de nombreux retours, bonne lecture à vous tous et faite honneur à l'Empereur ^^**

* * *

 _Octobre 1521, dans le nexus 4_

Après avoir arpenté plusieurs bars de l'archipel, découvrant avec résignation et énervement pour ses démons que sa renommée n'était plus qu'une relique du passée, le White Devil s'était installé dans un des bureaux disponibles pour les mercenaires dans l'arrière-boutique du bar de Tom.

Il était depuis quelques jours maintenant plongé dans les anciens journaux datant de quelques semaines avant sa « mort » jusqu'à maintenant, n'ayant eu que peu de contacts humains lors de sa remontée vers Shabaody sur le navire de la Marine. Complétant les informations dans son nouveau carnet (le précédant étant dans les affaires de Shirohige en personne, à sa demande auprès de son capitaine), Ben reprenait lentement pied avec la réalité du monde actuel et des soucis qui y étaient encore présents.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, avec des démons à gérer qui préfèrent le sang et la corruption à la paix et l'observation.

Alors qu'il écrivait une énième ligne sur la disparition des Supernovas les uns après les autres, on toqua à la porte avec fermeté.

-Entrez, répondit Ben en refermant son carnet après un point final sur la progression de la mystérieuse « Lady Red ».

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, découvrant un Tom aux bras chargés outre mesure de copies de journaux, de demandes en tous genres et d'une poche qui s'agitait sur le côté de son éternel kilt au tartan rouge brodé de noir en vagues sombres.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? Proposa Ben en voyant l'évidente difficulté du barman.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus ... Souffla l'homme d'âge mur en posant tout le bazar sur la table que Ben débarrassait comme il pouvait.

Prenant la serviette qui pendait à sa ceinture, il s'essuya le front avant de reprendre son souffle après toutes ces marches montées.

-Donc ... les derniers journaux jusqu'à ceux d'octobre, les différentes missions remplies par les renégats et ceux qui te demandait absolument avant que l'on annonce ta mort. Ah, et un invité qui s'est fait désirer ...

Ouvrant la poche sur le flanc de son kilt, Tom en sortit un petit denden avec une mince bande de couleur rouge sur le dessus, là où tout le reste était marron.

-« Ben ! C'que c'est sympa de t'entendre parmi nous, vieux frère ! » S'exclama une voix de l'autre côté du denden, arborant un grand sourire jovial mais visiblement pas frais.

-John ... Un plaisir de t'entendre aussi. Répondit le White Devil avec une pointe de fatigue. Et à t'entendre, t'es presque aussi torché que ton capitaine ...

-« Pas capitaine, commanditaire attitré » ... Tenta d'expliquer John alors qu'on voyait à la tronche de son denden qu'il tentait une maigre justification.

-Si tu veux, vous restez de toute façon des poivrots.

-« Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! S'indigna le second chef des mercenaires depuis le navire du Roux, manquant réveiller tout le monde alors qu'il était déjà 14h ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-T'es au courant pour les évènements de Shabaody ou pas ? Reprit Ben avec plus de sérieux.

-« Pas vraiment ... Tu ne t'en es pas déjà occuper si t'es là ? »

-C'est déjà régler mais on a perdu la moitié de notre effectif avec ces conneries. Ah, et je suis officiellement en guerre contre la Marine

-« Ça ne change pas grand-chose, tu me diras, ils te cherchaient déjà. » Pointa avec une étrange exactitude pour un type bourré le second chef.

-Foutre la merde à l'ancienne Marineford quand on te croit mort, ça n'aide pas.

De l'autre côté du denden, on entendit distinctement le crachat de la goulée d'alcool de John avec ces nouvelles, avant qu'un « QUOI ?! » sonore ne traverse l'oreille du démon et effraie le petit escargot.

-Tu te calme, John. Quand t'es absent pour l'événement, t'es en tort et t'assumes ta connerie.

-« Oui, bon, d'accord ... et les autres ? »

Tout en continuant de relater les évènements de Shabaody et la vieille Marineford, Ben farfouillait les missions qui lui avaient été confiés auparavant alors que Tom ramassait les journaux déjà utilisés pour les redescendre à la réserve. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussions pas très efficaces avec un mec à moitié bourré, Ben repéra une annonce particulière qu'il lut en diagonale avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Putain de merde, il est sérieux ?! Grogna-t'il au denden en sortant l'annonce et en répondant d'un regard à Tom, qui se demandait si c'était bien l'annonce qu'il avait découvert le matin même et qui lui semblait aussi tout à fait bizarre.

Toutes les demandes de mission passaient par lui pour être affichés sur le panneau près du bar. Celui qui avait fait cette demande était suffisamment inconscient pour écrire des erreurs énormes que le maitre de nexus avait dû modifier pour que ce soit compréhensible selon leur méthodologie

Commanditaire: le Rebelle

Catégorie de mission: sécurisation de marchandise

Difficulté: A++

Descriptif: je souhaiterais procéder à un échange qui pourrait être très fructueux pour moi et mon associé. Pour cela, il me faudrait un groupe capable de sécuriser le lieu de rendez-vous de notre entretien, et de couvrir notre fuite si nécessaire. Aucune limite au nombre de mercenaires nécessaire pour cette mission.

Exigence: mercenaires qualifiés: Nocta l'ombre blanche, M le silencieux, Black Jeanne, le Pyrobarbare, John le Sobre et le White Devil

Après la lecture de la mission au denden, on entendit un long soupir de l'autre côté du denden. John avait complétement dessaoulé en un instant.

-« Je vais prévenir Okashira que je redescends pour quelques jours. » Annonca John avec un bruit de chaise qui bouge et de cliquetis des épées sur sa ceinture.

-Tu te rends compte que cette mission à une forte chance d'être un piège ? C'est même gros comme une maison. Pointa Ben avec son sérieux retrouvé, sans laxisme.

-« T'as pas trente mille personnes qui poserait une annonce pour des mercenaires en s'appelant « le rebelle » et en ayant assez de fond pour nous recruter tous les six. Fit remarquer John en une excellente analyse alors qu'il passait des pistolets dans ses holsters arrière. C'est sans aucun doute un piège, mais pour que _lui_ se déplace, il doit y avoir une très bonne raison. »

-Tu as raison, pour une fois. Accorda Ben alors que le denden faisait un grand sourire. T'en à pour combien de temps à redescendre ?

-« Je devrais être là pour début Octobre. Quel est la date de mission ? »

-13 octobre, dans le grove du nexus 5. Je me charge de prévenir les autres, tu récupère autant de gens que possible en chemin ?

-« Compte sur moi, boss. On se revoit dans 3 semaines. »

Et il raccrocha le denden, qui se rendormit gentiment pour retourner dans la poche de Tom, qui regarda le premier chef d'un air curieux.

-Tom, fait prévenir les mercenaires restants de rappliquer s'ils le peuvent pour la date de cette mission. Si nos soupçons sont fondés, ils ne seront pas de trop.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant ? Tu es rarement aussi soucieux ... fit remarquer le maitre de nexus à son _chef_ .

-Le chef de la Révolution en personne vient nous rendre visite. Et je tiens à ce que son passage soit clair et net pour lui et les siens: nous jouons aussi dans sa cour et il ne peut pas guider cette famille.

-Dépendant de ce qu'il veut, tu sais que plusieurs suivront ses idéaux ? Répondit l'homme au style écossais en remettant son tartan en place.

-On a une liste longue comme le bras de ses hommes qu'on nous à demander d'éliminer ou d'écarter du conflit. Moi-même, je crois me souvenir que j'avais réduit en partie son état-major ...

-Selon toutes nos infos chèrement obtenues, tu en as tué la moitié ... répondit Tom avec sarcasme.

-Efficacité, que veux-tu. Bref, je ne fais pas confiance à Dragon pour ne pas sacrifier nos gars à la première occasion dans une mission suicide. Regarde Hanran, ça lui à couter la vie à ce pauvre gars ...

-Tu n'es pas non plus crédible quand tu prétends avoir pitié de quelqu'un ...

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait ! Grogna Ben alors que ses deux démons se foutaient derechef de sa gueule. _La ferme vous deux_ ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en Dragon et jamais je n'approuverais que ce soit lui qui manipule notre organisation.

-Mais …. Souligna Tom en prenant une chaise

-Mais se servir de lui pour comprendre l'équilibre de la Révolution dans le bordel actuel qu'est Grand line ne sera pas de trop pour réorganiser notre structure pour s'étendre dans le Shin Sekai.

\- Espérons que ton projet ne nous mène pas dans plus d'ennuis …. Soupira le maitre de nexus avant de relever la tête. Dis, tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ?

Ben releva à son tour sa tête pour regarder son camarade d'un air totalement perdu, ce demandant pourquoi il soulevait ce genre de question …

Faisant rapidement un tour de son visage avec sa main, Tom invita Ben à réexaminer l'état du sien avant de sortir un miroir du coin de la pièce. Les mercenaires pouvaient toujours avoir besoin de n'importe quoi, après tout …

Ben se leva pour contourner le meuble et se placer devant le miroir, observant ses cheveux depuis la première fois depuis sa résurrection. Ils étaient d'un noir cendreux, tendant lentement vers le gris au bout des pointes et étant assez longs pour lui tomber aux épaules. Il n'y avait plus sa coiffure en queue de cheval qu'il pensait avoir conservé malgré son trépas et sa barbe n'était plus qu'un fouillis informe indigne de s'appeler une barbe.

Passant lentement sa main sur la masse de poils qui couvrait sa bouche, et qui d'ordinaire était juste ce qu'il fallait pour être présentable, Ben se demandait quand remontait la réelle dernière fois où il avait fait attention à lui-même et sa présentation

 _Plusieurs semaines, mon pote. Et tu fais plus mendiant que monstre meurtrier pour le moment !_ Rit a plein poumons le démon qui vivait dans son crâne, Ashura n'en ayant clairement rien à faire.

-Je te laisse te refaire une beauté, ce serait peu efficace si tu te montrais comme ça face à Dragon. Pointa Tom avec humour, n'hésitant même pas à casser son vieil ami.

Car tel était le rôle de Seigneur Mercenaire à l'origine : il n'y a pas de vrai chef dans leur organisation, il n'y a que des gens dont la force et les capacités sont a-même d'assurer l'ordre et l'équilibre des gens qui veulent profiter librement du monde. Et Tom était l'un des plus anciens membres à se souvenir encore de son réel objectif : soutenir le monde et l'empêcher de se détruire lui-même.

* * *

 _10 Octobre, sur le Moby Dick n°3_

Tunk ! Tunk !

Le bruit de choc contre le bois résonnait dans le vide du pont du navire alors que la lune illuminait les eaux du Shin Sekai. Pour une fois que le temps laissait les marins se reposer, il y en avait quelques-uns qui n'arrivaient pas à le faire.

Tunk ! Tunk ! Tunk !

Outre les pirates qui faisaient leurs tours de garde, il y avait un petit commandant qui n'arrivait pas à dormir et qui pour s'occuper n'avait pas grand-chose à faire que de jouer au lancer de couteau.

Tunk ! Tunk ! …..

Alors que le troisième couteau avait été envoyé avec une certaine rage, il n'atteignit cependant pas sa cible. Haruta, car c'était bien elle qui se passait ainsi les nerfs, releva sa tête avec les cheveux bruns à peine arrangé et jeta un regard presque noir sur le nouvel arrivant

Arrivant qui se trouvait être nul autre qu'Izou, habillé d'un élégant kimono blanc aux bords remontés de fines bandes noires formant des ombres habilement dessinées sur le tissu.

-Encore tes insomnies ? Demanda l'Okama en venant rejoindre la commandante sur la caisse qui lui servait de siège, face au mat qui portait encore les marques des lancers de couteaux.

-Pas vraiment …. Soupira la commandante en reprenant son couteau à Izou pour le ranger dans ses poches. J'essayais de me vider la tête …

-Tu veux en parler ? Proposa le 16ème commandant en croisant ses jambes dans une posture qui se voulait féminine, avant d'ajouter d'une voix claire et amusée. Après tout, le secret ça nous connait.

Un sourire traversa le visage du 12ème commandant mais disparut presque aussitôt qu'il se mit à parler.

-Tu vois la mission que nous a donnée Marco il y à quelques semaines ?

-Bien sûr, celle qui concerne un nouveau « White Devil ». Pointa Izou avec sarcasme. Et c'est cela qui te préoccupe ?

-Un peu. Nan mais enfin, il trouve enfin le moyen d'en finir avec son passé et tout le monde lui casse du sucre sur le dos au point qu'il y en ait même qui cherche à reprendre son nom ! S'emporta Haruta en gesticulant jusqu'au bord avant d'aplatir ses mains sur la balustrade.

-Je vois …. Soupira l'okama en se levant à son tour et s'adosser au bastingage. Tu sais, même si on était tous là pour le mettre en terre, j'ai le sentiment qu'on l'a enterré un peu trop vite.

-S'il te plait, Iz', ça m'a pris longtemps pour accepter qu'il était mort. J'aimerais que tu ne retournes pas le couteau dans la plaie. Grogna le petit commandant en projetant le couteau restant avec les autres, manquant arracher des plumes à Karasu qui s'empressa d'exprimer son mécontentement. Oui, pardon Karasu, je te visais pas …

Le condor géant se redressa de toute sa taille et se retourna derrière une caisse pour éviter de prendre un coup pendant son sommeil. Izou referma le journal reçu le matin même avec les infos de la révolution et donna un coup sur la tête à sa camarade.

-Itaïïïï ….. Maugréa de mauvaise grâce Haruta en se frottant la tête, à genoux par la force du coup.

-Comme ça, tu apprendras à écouter. Même Thatch est d'accord, le modus operandi de ce nouveau White Devil est presque identique au précédent, à quelques détails prêts utiles : il n'est pas très organisé ni armé, mais surtout il ne laisse rien derrière lui qui puisse le relier à quoi que ce soit à part le message de l'ancienne Marineford.

-J'ai encore des doutes mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il faut savoir s'il est réellement dangereux. On a les liens des anciens informateurs de Ben ? Questionna la commandante en se relevant loin du journal toujours plié.

-Je ne pense pas, mais il finira par nous contacter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pointa Izou avec amusement. Il ne fait pas dans la discrétion même en suivant les traces d'un géant renommé immortel et dangereux.

-Ben n'était pas du tout dangereux, Izou. Grogna Haruta en récupérant ses couteaux. Il a cherché à faire des choses dangereuses et il en est mort.

-Hum, tu sais que t'es adorable quand t'essaie de le défendre. Vous n'êtes pas mariés non plus, ajouta l'okama juste pour insister sur leur relation qui était aussi improbable que les deux amants étaient différents en taille et caractère

-Izou …

-Ça va, je te taquine va … soupira Izou en secouant son journal comme un éventail. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette à l'enterrement et ça ne s'est pas vraiment améliorer depuis le temps …

L'okama se releva de son siège et s'approcha d'Haruta, qui s'était assise sur la caisse proche de Karasu pour caresser la crête de plumes tricolores de l'ancien oiseau de son camarade. En voyant le regard vide et triste de la commandante, il sut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas due …

Contemplant en silence le début de larmes qui semblait poindre aux yeux d'Haruta, Izou se tut et s'assit à côté d'elle pour laisser les bons et mauvais souvenirs se rencontrer brutalement, s'échouant lentement sur les rives d'un vague à l'âme mélancolique. Retenant son amertume autant qu'elle put, la commandante finit par parler d'un ton fatigué et triste

-Je voudrais tant croire que c'est lui, Izou. Qu'il y a un moyen miraculeux qu'un fruit du démon l'ait ramené d'entre les morts, mais tu sais comme moi que le monde est rempli de mensonges et que les plus simples se font berner facilement.

-Si je peux prêter une qualité à Ben, c'est qu'on reconnaissait sa patte partout où il passait. Et que dans la pire des situations c'était un ami fidèle et un grand camarade …

-Le plus honorable d'entre nous, après Oyaji et malgré son démon … mais oui ! Son démon ! S'exclama Haruta en sautant de la caisse.

-De quoi son démon ? Augus était la chose la plus dangereuse et imprévisible qui soit, même Ace est plus sérieux. Répondit Izou d'un air blasé.

 _A l'autre bout du Shin Sekai, une certaine allumette féminine éternuait dans son sommeil, retournant se glisser dans les bras de sa chaufferette vivante qui lui servait d'homme_

-Justement ! Puisqu'on ne connait pas la limite de ses pouvoirs, on peut supposer que la théorie est à creuser. S'emporta Haruta avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. A combien de jours sommes-nous de sa tombe ?

-Je dirais une petite semaine de navigation. Il suffira de demander à nos chers navigateurs une fois qu'ils seront levés.

Sur cette petite pointe de sarcasme soulignée par les reflets argentés de la lune sur les eaux et la chevelure brune et noire des commandants, le 16éme commandant se leva à son tour et passa sa camarade en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Tu es beaucoup plus rassurante quand tu pète la forme, demi-portion. Ricana l'okama en redescendant vers sa cabine.

Seule avec elle-même, Haruta regarda un instant la lune avant de tirer quelque chose de sa poche qu'elle porta à ses yeux : la petite boucle d'oreille en forme de jacinthe que lui avait offert Ben peu de temps après leurs premiers ébats ensembles. Par-delà la mort, il continuait de veiller sur elle et semblait même l'avoir bravée pour revenir continuer sa mission.

Elle porta le bijou à son cœur, posa son autre main sur son ventre et regarda les étoiles avec mélancolie, les papillons qui tournoyait à l'intérieur semblant croitre à mesure qu'elle retrouvait espoir de le revoir un jour.

-Attends-moi cette fois, Ben. Ne me laisse plus tomber comme ça, s'il te plait …

Elle se détourna finalement de sa contemplation, rejoignant à son tour l'étage des commandants sans remarquer la porte du 16ème entrouverte et ce dernier avec un petit sourire content.

* * *

 _13 Octobre 1521, Dans les groves sans loi proche du nexus 5_

Le temps était à l'orage en cette journée froide. La température était telle que même si la nature revenait à l'état sauvage, elle n'oserait pas se bouger.

Et pourtant, dans ce climat inhospitalier, plusieurs silhouettes se tenaient dans le vent et la bruine en attendant leur commanditaire. Tous les mercenaires avaient été rappelés à l'ordre pour l'occasion : sur les 550 que comptait initialement l'Organisation, seuls 348 étaient encore fidèles à leurs postes et n'avaient pas rejoint le navire de Davy Jones comme le reste des renégats.

Au milieu de la cinquantaine de mercenaires qui attendaient sur la place proche du nexus, les 6 Seigneurs mercenaires étaient debout réunis en conseil de guerre.

-On a la certitude que c'est bien ce zigoto ? Demanda Bob alors qu'il s'appuyait nonchalamment sur a hache-guitare. Je veux dire … On est sûr que c'est bien le chef de la Révolution qui se déplace pour nous ?

-J'ai confirmé les infos avec nos sources, un navire transportant plusieurs personnes louches et qui se veulent discrètes à fait escale sur l'archipel. Vu que c'est probablement un leurre, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Les informa Black en faisant crisser ses bottes de combat sur le pavé humide.

-Hmm, pas con le lézard … intervint John en buvant une gorgée de whisky à la bouteille alors qu'il avait un verre plein dans la main.

La moitié des Seigneurs soupirèrent devant la bêtise du numéro deux de leur organisation. M n'en avait que faire et Nocta encore moins, mais Black s'énerva et envoya voler sa bouteille au loin.

-Voilà, comme ça tu apprendras à rester sobre quand il le faut ! Merde, ce n'est pas compliquer pourtant d'avoir l'air sérieux de temps à autre. Grogna à moitié le numéro 5 en s'éloignant du groupe.

-Mais je t'emmerde ! J'ai le droit de boire si je veux ! S'énerva le mercenaire blond en tirant son sabre, avant de se prendre un caillou à l'arrière du crâne.

Se retournant pour voir qui avait lancer la pierre, le sabre toujours au clair, John manqua de renverser son verre alors que M l'observait d'un œil blasé par la bêtise étrange de l'homme qui pouvait se révéler meilleur tacticien de tous les mercenaires quand sa passion pour la boisson ne le réduisait pas en loque a peine capable d'être utile en combat.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre, vous deux. Gronda le White Devil depuis l'autre côté du cercle. Si le temps se dégrade, il va falloir assurer les points de fuite car nous n'allons pas passer inaperçus longtemps

Le colosse au plastron d'armure et aux gantelets aussi noirs que l'obsidienne se releva de son siège improvisé sur une caisse qui n'avait pas survécu. Il se mit à parcourir de l'œil les demeures entourant la petite place sur laquelle ils étaient installés en attendant l'arrivée du Maitre de la Révolution.

De loin, distinguable uniquement depuis ce point de vue, plusieurs groupes de mercenaires armés de fusils, de pistolets, d'armes en tout genre attendaient dans les combles, les toits et les bâtiments proches. Chacun d'entre eux avaient été informés par John Le Sobre et le White Devil d'assurer leur support le temps de la rencontre, et tous savaient que si les deux mercenaires les plus puissants qui soient parmi eux leur demandaient ça, c'est que la tâche serait rude.

Un craquement traversa le ciel alors que les nuages s'agglutinaient au-dessus de l'archipel Shabaody, zébrant d'un éclat froid et morbide une couche d'encre couvrant le ciel. Un vent puissant se mit à souffler, emportant la cape ocre du Shiroi Akuma et celle brûlante de Lennon, forçant Black à retenir son stetson de cuir, John à ranger son verre et ne dérangeant pas du tout M dont la tenue légère volait lentement au vent.

Pour sa part, Nocta riait à s'en casser les cordes vocales d'un rire effrayant et terrifiant alors qu'une partie d'elle semblait partir avec le courant d'air, pour se stabiliser quelques secondes plus tard. La Mort hurlante semblait crier autour des six Seigneurs, soufflant, hurlant comme une banshee des malédictions éternelles.

Soudainement, quelques gouttes se mirent à tomber, de plus en plus nombreuses, jusqu'à devenir une averse écrasante qui surprit les autres mercenaires mais laissa leurs représentants aussi indifférents que s'il ne fut rien arrivé. Les torchères installées par Lennon autour de la place pour « une question de style » crépitèrent lentement alors que la hauteur des flammes diminuait sous la puissance de l'orage qui venait d'éclater.

Au bout de la grande rue, plusieurs formes encapuchonnées apparurent dans la brume d'eau formée par la pluie. Toutes différentes en tailles mais toutes montrant une certaine assurance dans leur démarche, préférant la lenteur et la distance se charger de marquer les esprits.

S'ils repérèrent les nombreux hommes et femmes dissimulés autour d'eux, aucun ne fit de mouvement pour empêcher d'intervenir. S'ils décidaient d'ouvrir l'échange sur un conflit, rien ne se conclurait jamais pour les uns comme pour les autres.

Tout en remettant en place des visages froids et fermes, les Six s'avancèrent eux aussi, ordonnant d'un signe de main levée aux autres mercenaires d'observer sans agir la scène qui allait se dérouler.

Le White Devil en tête, tous avancèrent à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants. Ils se stoppèrent net à l'entrée de la place, là où nul ne pourrait échapper à un tireur embusqué de l'un ou l'autre camp.

Dans ce silence de mort uniquement brisé par la force des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant au sol, les Six fixèrent la demi-douzaine de formes encapuchonnées dont les visages étaient dissimulés par les ténèbres de la tempête. Il n'y avait rien dans l'air, pas de tension, pas de violence contenue juste une profonde tension qui aurait pu briser la première personne qui se serait placée entre les deux lignes.

Un nouvel éclair traversa le ciel, illuminant les visages des formes encapuchonnées et celles tout aussi couvertes des mercenaires, dévoilant à tous le premier de ces personnes et surtout la tignasse noire qu'elle dissimulait et le grand tatouage géométrique qui semblait un parfait rival aux yeux cerclés de brûlures du colosse ressuscité.

-White Devil … entama d'une voix froide et néanmoins puissamment convaincante celui que le monde craignait comme voulant renverser l'ordre établi à n'importe quel prix. C'est un plaisir que de te rencontrer à nouveau …

La pointe de sarcasme s'écrasa avec mépris contre le visage impassible du colosse, qui n'avait pour une fois pas besoin de descendre grandement les yeux pour observer son interlocuteur, et qui répondit d'une voix monocorde.

\- Monkey D Dragon, le maitre de la Révolution qui fait tant trembler le Sekai Seifu … Ce n'est pas un plaisir partagé, mais bienvenu parmi nous …


End file.
